Angel
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Stephanie's life hits an all time low. Just as it hits the lowest point, she crashes into a woman, a woman who needs her help more than ever. not only does this woman need Stephanie's help, Stephanie gets help from the woman she saves. OOC,OCs,AU, NOT JOE OR HELEN FRIENDLY...SORRY GUYS, BUT...IT'S A BABE!
1. Angel

(Starting a new fic! Read and Review please, I hope you enjoy!)

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT JUST FOR FUNS!

Angel

Stephanie sighed sitting on the hood of her car. Tonight had been a hellish night, again. She had been forced to go over to her parents' house for dinner again. Her grandmother had been gone that night, out with a group of friends from the senior home near the 'burg. It had been her mother, her father, her and Joe fucking Morelli. Both Joe and her mother had surrounded her, demanding her to give up her job as a bounty hunter. To settle down, like any good burg girl, and marry Joe, have his babies, keep house and make sure that there was a pot roast on the dinner table by 6 PM sharp. The usual shit. Her father had left the table early, leaving her to deal with Joe and her mother. They kept hammering the fact that she was lousy at what she did, and that she was embarrassing both of them. the moment she had a chance to, she escaped the dinner table of her parent's house, got into her POS car, and drove off. She had no real destination, all she knew what that she had to leave the 'burg, she had to leave Trenton.

She had driven out of Trenton via a back road. She drove until she stopped at a little picnic area that looked like it had seen better days. She climbed out her car and sat on the hood of it, contemplating her life. She knew it was a shitty life. Here she was, a 30 something year old woman, who had a shitty job. She chased after 80 year olds who manage to get a slip from her. she was 50 years younger than them! she could hardly afford to pay her rent, and she was the laughing stock of Trenton. Everywhere she went, people would make bets on her, talk about what she did, it was like nobody had a life of their own!

_'There goes Stephanie, blow up another car?"_

_"I won the pool this time Stephanie! 600 bucks! Thanks to your ability to blow up shit!"_

_"I bet her mother must be so embarrassed!"_

Stephanie growled lowly, wiping tears from her eyes, she fucking hated it! And what was worse was Joe! He would show up and make a scene in front of everyone

_"Jesus Cupcake! You need to stop running around here, pretending to know what you're doing! You need to stop embarrassing me, marry me and stay at home and make the food I bring home!"_

Stephanie had never felt so low before in her life, people were putting more pressure on her to quit, and become a 'burg robot. She didn't want that, she wanted to live her own life and do whatever she damn well please!

Ranger had left two weeks ago, suddenly. Even Tank didn't know where he went, all he knew was that Ranger left early in the morning, left a curt message to Tank to take care of Rangeman and then was just dust in the wind. Without Ranger, it felt so horrible, but now, even Tank doesn't know when he'd return, if ever.

Stephanie laid back onto the roof of her car and looked up at the stars. Sometimes she wish she could be a star, to be far away from people and shine. She'd be free from her mother, Joe, the 'burg and any other duties people wanted to force on her. there were times when she just wanted it all to end.

Stephanie got into POS car again, and drove out of the picnic area, to god knows where. She was just driving. She drove as the spring sun began to set on the horizon. She drove as it became darker. The thought of ending it all seemed to call her. she pressed the gas pedal harder, until she was going 85 in her car. She needed to go faster, to leave Trenton behind, to leave it all behind.

Stephanie had hit about 90 when something ran out of the woods and she hit it with her car. She cursed loudly and slammed on the brakes, as the thing hit the hood of her car and then her windshield, cracking it. the things lurched forward from the breaking and flew several feet in front of her headlights.

Stephanie groaned and looked up, seeing the crumpled form bathed in her headlights. It must have been a deer crossing. Stephanie frowned and looked harder and gasped, seeing a hand and a bare leg. Oh goodness, she had hit a person!

Stephanie unbuckled herself and climbed out the car, her frame shaking. She had hit the person hard enough to likely kill them instantly! Stephanie ran over to the limp form, bent down and turned them over. She gasped looking down. She had hit a woman. The woman had soft milk chocolate skin. Her face looked angelic. She had slightly opened pouty lips and a small button nose. Her eyes were closed and her long black hair partly covered her face. The woman had cuts, scratches and bruises all over her. in the bright headlights Stephanie could make out deep marks from a tight chain that must have been wrapped around the woman's wrists and ankles. The woman wore a torn pink silk slip that was dirty and covered in blood. Stephanie gasped at the shit of blood staining the area between the woman's thighs. What had happen to the woman, before she crashed into her.

Stephanie didn't know what to do, should see leave the body here, call the authorities? She didn't know what to do!

Stephanie cried out as the woman opened her eyes and grabbed her wrist in her hand. Wide and wild amber eyes looked up into Stephanie's blue eyes and then the woman said, "Help me…" her voice rough from either lack of use or from screaming in pain, "Please help me!"

Stephanie turned her head into the woods, hearing noises coming from it. they were far away, but they were getting closer. She had to get the woman out of here, quickly.

"Can you get up?" Stephanie asked the woman, earning a nod, "Okay, I'll help you to my car, okay? We have to leave!"

Stephanie, helped the woman up, and the two limped over to Stephanie's car. Stephanie placed the woman into the back of her car, got into the front. She did a quick turn around on the deserted road and drove back to Trenton. She really didn't want to , but she needed to get the woman in the back of her car some help.

Stephanie turned the inside light of car on and turned to look at the woman lying in her car. She had passed out, and was hanging half way off the seat in the back. Whoever had this woman did a number on her. It was a miracle she survived the car impact.

Stephanie turned the light off and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you some help, okay?"

Any thoughts of ending it all had flown out the window. Right now, she had a woman who needed her help. There wasn't any time to be thinking about her self."

"Please hang on…"Stephanie said looking into the rear view mirror, "Please, just hang on for me, please!"

TBC….


	2. Merry Man

(Here's chapter 2, I highly doubt it's going to be a long write or a long read, enjoy!)

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY, IT'S FOR FUN!

Chapter 2: Merry Man

Stephanie made it back to Trenton in less than 30 minutes. She knew she had ran several red lights and went 30 miles over the legal speed limit, but she didn't care, she needed to get the woman in the back of her car some help. Once she was back in Trenton, it only took her five minutes to get to Trenton General Hospital. She pulled up into the circular drive way of the hospital, quickly put her car into park and was climbing out her car and into the hospital, asking for help, for anyone to come help the woman in the back of her car.

A group of nurses and doctors came out, wheeling a stretcher. They wheeled it over to Stephanie's POS car. They lifted the battered woman from the back of the car, and onto the stretcher. They quickly rushed back into the hospital and into the emergency room, where they placed her in an empty room. Stephanie made to follow, but a nurse kindly and calmly told her to wait out here, they would come for her when they knew what they were dealing with.

With shaking hands, Stephanie picked up her keys, which she had dropped in the chaos. She moved her car from the no parking area, and into the visitor parking, and went back into the hospital emergency's waiting room. Stephanie knew that news traveled fast, when she was involved with anything. Sure enough Joe Morelli appeared in the waiting room, ten minutes later. His handsome Italian face was red with rage and he was stomping over in anger.

"Jesus Cupcake! I get a call from someone saying you were in the hospital! What did you do now?! Almost kill yourself going after a skip?!" Joe yelled waving his arms, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Stephanie bowed her head ignoring Joe's rant. He automatically assumed that she was the injured one. Did she look injured? Was she the one in back being looked on?

Stephanie gasped feeling Joe grab her shoulders, "Cupcake I'm talking to you!"

"let her go Morelli!" a voice said, making the two turn and see Lester Santos standing close to them.

If Ranger was Robin Hood, then Lester would be a merry man. he was 6'2 200 pounds of muscles. He was Ranger's cousin and they looked alike, but Lester had short dirty blond hair that was spiked and deep green eyes that were always sparkling with mischief. Though, now they held a hard glint, and were glaring at Joe.

"Let her go, now, is that how you treat a lady?" Lester asked walking up to the two.

"Excuse me sir," A nurse said walking up to Joe, "But this is a hospital, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, there are hurt people here, and I know they don't like it when a man comes in and yells at them!"

Joe, glared at Lester, and then at the nurse who puffed up and glared right back at him. He turned to Stephanie and said, "This conversation isn't over with…"before he walked out the emergency waiting room.

"Jerk," Lester said sitting down beside Stephanie, "Hey Beautiful, what's up?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I hit a woman with my car." Causing Lester to look at her with shock, "I bought her here to the hospital."

"Maybe, you should tell me what you were doing before you hit the woman; your GPS had you close to the New York Border. You stopped close to it for maybe a half hour and then were almost there, but you stopped and then turned back to Trenton.

Stephanie sighed and leaned her head back against the hard plastic seat in the emergency waiting room. She closed her eyes and told Lester about her driving to clear her head. She didn't tell him about how she thought about ending her life, due to the fact that everything became too much for her. She told him how she was driving down a long stretch of road, and then told him about how the woman ran out of the woods, and that she hit her with her car.

"Yeah she went flying about 20 feet in the air," Stephanie said, clutching her purse, "And landed on the road, I thought I killed her, but she grabbed me and asked for my help, I don't think she was talking about when I hit her with my car either."

Lester frowned and said, "Well, how'd she look when you went out and checked on her?"

"She was wearing a dirty pink slip, she was covered in bruises and cuts and scratches. She had a wild look in her eye too, like she had been held captive. There was blood all over her…I think she might have been raped too, because there was blood in between her thighs. Whoever had that woman before I hit her, must have been torturing her."

"It's a good thing you found her when you did," Lester said, placing a hand on Stephanie's arm, "on the stretch of road you were driving on, she may have never been found."

Stephanie smiled softly and said, "Yeah, thank goodness, I heard noises from the woods too, there must have been wolves or something chasing her."

"Could have," Lester said straightening up, "You going to stay here until the doctor comes out and tells you what's what?"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave until I know she's fine," Stephanie said, looking at the closed door of the emergency area, "Who knows, she may be all alone in the world."

Lester nodded his head and said, "Yup she could, tell you what, I'll stay with you, to keep you company,"

Lester stood up and popped his joints, "I'm going to get some junk food, should I get enough to feed you too?"

"You better!" Stephanie joked with a smile, "If they have them, get tastykakes!"

"I'll buy out what the vending machine has!" Lester said with a wink, "Be back soon."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

They had been waiting for nearly five hours, before an ER doctor came out to tell them what was going on with the woman Stephanie saved.

"Thank goodness you found her when you did," The female doctor said looking at both Lester and Stephanie, "She was severely dehydrated, and malnourished. Some of the wounds she had were infected and festering. There are signs of sexual trauma to her vaginal area and rectum area. There was some bleeding inside her skull, but we drained the blood, she has a few broken ribs. We had to pump her stomach because she had woken up complaining of pains. She had lavender flowers in her stomach, the strangest thing. She's asleep right now, and is expected to wake up tomorrow."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Will she be alright?"

"A few days in the hospital and she'll be fine, now, you told the nurse you found her, she has no medical records in the database, so we classified her as a Jane Doe." The doctor said softly, "After a few days, if no one comes to get her, we'll see to it she goes to a women's shelter."

Stephanie didn't like the idea of the woman going to a shelter. All see could think about were those eyes, full of fear, asking her for help. She couldn't let her go to a shelter.

"I'll take her in," Stephanie said, much to the surprise of the doctor and Lester and her, "I found her, and maybe she'll be comfortable around me."

The doctor smiled and said, "Okay, well, give us your phone number and we'll call you when she wakes up, so you can take her home with you, she's been admitted into the hospital and is up in room 354 if you would like to see her."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Okay, I'll go up there now."

The doctor walked away and Lester said, "I'm coming with you, just in case; let me clean up our mess."

Stephanie looked at the empty wrappers of junk food and the empty bottles of soda and said, "Geez, if Ranger were here, he'd flip bricks!"

"Thank goodness he isn't here, and Tank's busy with Rangeman!" Lester said with glee, as he picked up the wrappers, "Come on, let's go see sleeping beauty."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

The man let out a soft sigh, resting his head on a black quartz kitchen counter. He looked over to the small body that was sitting on a bar stool that was pushed up to the counter. He watched as the small person took large stubby crayons and drew in a princess coloring book. Large eyes looked over to the man and then the small person asked, "Da, when mommy come home?"

"When we find her princess, when we find her," the man said, lifting the little girl up so he could sit on the bar stool, and her in his lap, "We'll find her soon, okay?"

"Kay…I miss mommy," The girl said as she resumed coloring in the book.

The man buried his face in the little girl's hair and said, "So do I baby."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"She looks much better," Stephanie commented looking at the sleeping woman in the hospital bed, "A lot less dirty too."

Lester hummed and said, "She looks like she's been through hell and back again, I wonder how long she's been held in captive."

Lester took one look at the woman, and knew she had been held against her will somewhere. From the bandages around her wrist and to the bruises that covered her exposed body. Hopefully, when the woman woke up, she'd tell them where she had escape from, and who kept her there.

"So, once she's discharged, what are you going to do?" Lester asked Stephanie, who was fixing the covers around the woman.

"I don't know, I don't think it's safe for her to be chasing skips with me, and I don't want to take her to my parents." Stephanie sighed, biting her lip, "I didn't really think this through did I?"

"You can look for searches for us, and you can bring her to Rangeman too!" Lester said with a grin, "Besides Tank can't find a anyone who wants to do most of the searches, he would love it, if you came to work at Rangeman again while Ranger's gone."

Stephanie smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea, but until she's discharged, I'll go skip hunting."

Stephanie paused and said, "Lester, do you know where Ranger went?"

Lester shook his head and said, "Sorry Beautiful, but I don't know where he went, he just left so suddenly too, it isn't like Ranger to drop everything and run off, he usually warns us three days in advance, if I knew his where about, I would tell you in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Lester," Stephanie said with a sigh, "It must have been somewhere important if it had him dropping everything to go there."

"Yup Beautiful, you ready to go home?" Lester asked Stephanie, "I'll escort you home, it's two in the morning, I don't want you in any danger."

"Thanks Lester, you're a good friend." Stephanie said, as the two left the hospital room

"I aim to please!" Lester said with a wink, as they left.

TBC…..


	3. Oh Na-Na, What's My Name?

(Chapter 3, enjoy!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING MONEY, IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

Chapter 3: Oh Na-na, what's my name?

Stephanie closed the door to her apartment with a sigh. She couldn't believe that she actually offered to watch over this woman! What was she thinking? It must be the hormones or something, mothering hormones coming out, yes!

Stephanie shook her head, but that's what Rex was for, to counteract those scary hormones. Speaking of Rex. Stephanie walked over to the slumbering hamster and poured a few hamster pellets into the bowl. She had to take care of her baby hamster now didn't she.

Stephanie kicked her shoes off and then slowly dragged herself off to her bed. She would need to take her car to be looked at, first thing in the morning, and then she'd go by the bail's bond office and pick up a few files for skips.

Stephanie yawned loudly and set her alarm for nine in the morning, anything before then was just plain torture. She cuddled up under her covers and fell to sleep instantly.

(~~~~~~~~~)

It wasn't her alarm that woke her up the next morning, it was her phone going off. Stephanie opened a bleary eye and turned to look at the time; 7:25 Am, now, who would be calling at this ungodly hour!?

Stephanie blindly reached out for her cell phone, and answered it with a rough, "Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Plum?" a soft female voice asked in the phone, "I'm looking for Stephanie Plum."

"Yes, this is Stephanie," Stephanie said, sitting up in her bed with a yawn, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, this is Doctor Jones, I'm in charge of the Jane Doe case, the woman you bought in last night."

Stephanie perked up and said, "How is she?! Is she alright, nothing wrong with her right?!"

"Well, it's best if you come in as soon as possible, there's been a new development in her case, it's highly sensitive and I would like to speak to you in person about it, can you come in soon?"

Stephanie nearly let out a whine, but stopped. The woman in the hospital bed had it worse than her. she had been beaten and had escaped her captor.

"I'll be there soon," Stephanie said softly, "Is she in any medical danger?"

"No, it's just best if you come in and take a look at her." the Doctor said before she said, "See you soon."

Stephanie hung up the phone and sighed. She got up, took a quick shower, put on a pair of jeans and a pink tee. She slipped on socks and her sneakers and was out the door, but not before saying good bye to Rex.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie frowned as she parked her car in the hospital parking lot. It was making weird sounds, and smoke was coming from the front of it. After seeing the doctor at the hospital, she was going right to the mechanic.

It was a short trip up to the hospital room that the woman had been admitted to. She just hopped onto the elevator going up, and then she walked through the hallway to the inpatient rooms. Stephanie walked into the hospital room, expecting the woman to be asleep. What she didn't expect was for the woman to be awake and looking around, a small smile on her face. When the woman turned to Stephanie, she smiled brightly and said, "Hello! Are you a doctor?"

Stephanie shook her head no, making the woman pout, "Oh okay, the nurse who came in earlier told me I was in a hospital. She told me doctors and nurses worked in a hospital!"

The woman seemed proud to know about that tidbit of information, and it had Stephanie wondering just what happened to her.

"Mrs. Plum!" A woman doctor said, walking into the hospital room, "I'm Doctor Jones, as you can see, out Jane Doe is awake, the best part is, she is completely healed."

Stephanie turned and saw that every scratch and bruise on the woman were gone, she had nothing on her. The bandages on her wrist were gone too, showing smooth skin, not a single scar.

"We took her down to get a CT scan, her skull is fine, every broken bone she had is healed too, I've never seen anything like it before," Doctor Jones said reading the woman's chart.

"If she's healed and fine, why did you call me in?" Stephanie asked, turning to watch the woman get out of bed and look outside the window.

Doctor Jones frowned and said, "She has a severe case of amnesia. She remembers absolutely nothing. She doesn't know her age, what year it is, I highly doubt she knows how to read and write. It's like she's learning everything all over again."

Stephanie wondered if she made the woman get amnesia from crashing into her with her car. She did hit it head first.

"How long do thing this will last?" Stephanie asked Doctor Jones, who shrugged her shoulders and looked at the woman sadly.

"I don't know, days, weeks, months, maybe forever. Whatever hit her head, hit it pretty hard." Doctor Jones said turning to Stephanie, "something may trigger her memories, but it takes time, I say live your normal life, and just try to incorporate her into it. just to not shock her."

Stephanie nodded her head and then asked, "When can she be released from the hospital, today, or tomorrow?"

"I say we keep her for one more day, and then you can pick her up," Doctor Jones said with a smile, "But she's perfectly healthy and in excellent condition, except for the amnesia."

Stephanie started to feel a bit guilty; she had been go 90 miles an hour down that road. She had hit her going 90 miles per hour, and the woman did fly 20 feet away from her. How in the hell did that woman survive?!

"You can come and get her bright and early tomorrow, but do bring her back in two weeks to get another CT scan, maybe there's something we missed. Sometimes clots and tumors can cause memory lost." Doctor Jones said flipping the folder up, "You can stay for a bit and introduce yourselves, I'm sure you two will become fast friends."

Doctor Jones walked up to the woman and said, "Now, the nurses will be back with breakfast soon, I'll see you in the afternoon okay, angel?"

The woman smiled and said, "Okay! What's this thing called breakfast…?"

Doctor Jones smiled and said, "Something I'm sure you'll enjoy. I'll be back at 12 noon!"

Doctor Jones walked briskly out the room, and closed the door. The woman jumped up on the bed and said, "So, you're not a doctor, and you're not a nurse, are there more people out in the world that aren't doctor and nurses?!"

"Well, my name is Stephanie Plum, and I'm the one who saved you last night." Stephanie said, sitting on the hospital bed beside the woman who sat up in amazement.

"You saved me?!" she asked in a whisper, "From what, the only thing I remember is waking up!"

"Uh, I found you, you were out in the middle of the road, I helped you, by taking you to the hospital, I thought you were going to die." Stephanie told the woman who tilted her head in confusion.

"What does die mean?" she asked softly, "The nurses kept saying that I almost died last night, what does it mean?"

"It means you fall asleep and never wake up," Stephanie said, dumbing it down as far as she could, "I'm glad you didn't die."

"I'm glad I didn't either!" the woman said with a smile, "Oh! The nurses told me you were going to name me, what's my name?!"

Stephanie frowned and said, "Oh goodness, I really didn't, think of a name, so uh, what do they call you around here?"

"They call me Angel, because they tell me I have a smile of an Angel," the woman said smile brightly, "Oh, can I called Angel?"

"If that's what you want, your name is now Angel!" Stephanie said, earning a squeal and a hug from Angel.

"Thank you Stephanie, I kinda feel whole now, now that I got a name!" Angel said letting go of Stephanie, "The Doctor told me that I couldn't leave until tomorrow, are you going to pick me up tomorrow?"

"Yup, you get to stay with me until you're well," Stephanie said, standing up, "I think we'll have a a fun time, I have a hamster too, he's this furry animal that fits in your hand."

"Animal?" Angel echoed, her face full of confusion, "What's an animal?"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "You'll find out when you meet him," Stephanie looked down at her watch and saw that it was nearly eight, "Look, Angel, I gotta go, tell you what, I'll be back at dinner time, I'll bring pizza, okay?"

"Pizza? What's pizza?" Angel asked, making Stephanie smile.

"Oh yeah, amnesia and stuff." Stephanie said walking over to the door, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Angel smiled and said, "Okay Stephanie, I'll see you tonight, with pizza! Whatever that may be!"

Stephanie opened the door, exited the hospital room and closed the door with a soft click. It was going to be like raising a baby, albeit, this baby could walk, talk, and go to the bathroom by herself.

Hopefully…

(~~~~~~~~~)

"What?!" Stephanie yelped looking at her mechanic, "But…it was just a deer, a 145 pound deer."

Her mechanic, Scott, dropped her hood back down and shook his head, "There are times when it may look like little damage happened at all, this is not the case. Your transmission is shot, I'm surprised you're driving this hunk of junk."

Stephanie rubbed a hand on her forehead and looked at her car. It was a 94' Honda Civic, she had it for about 4 months now, about a record for her. she couldn't believe that Angel, destroyed her car like that, even though she was 6'1, Angel looked to be less than 140 pounds!

"How much would this cost to get fix?" Stephanie asked looking to Scott who shook his head.

"You're better off scrapping it for metal, and buying another car, to replace the transmission would cost more than what you paid for the car."

"Shit!" Stephanie groaned, rubbing her face in frustration, "I need this car too, damn it!"

Stephanie didn't want to borrow Big Blue, that would mean going over to her parents' and asking her dad, and getting an earful from her mother…damn it!

Luckily for Stephanie, she didn't have to dwell on where she would find a car. A black standard Rangeman SUV came rolling into the auto shop. Lester climbed out the driver said and walked up to Stephanie, "Hey Beautiful, need a lift somewhere?"

"Yes, thank you Lester!" Stephanie said with a smile, "Can you chauffeur me around today, I really hate to ask you to do this but-"

"Beautiful, it's not a problem; hanging out with you is fun!" Lester said waving his hands, "The others don't know what kind of fun we get into!"

Stephanie sighed and said, "Thanks Lester, I need a car to pick up some Pino's for Angel, and to get her tomorrow…"

"Whose Angel" Lester asked Stephanie who paused in her thoughts to look up at Lester.

"Oh, she's the woman I helped last night, she has no memories, and we needed a name for her, so we named her Angel." Stephanie said and then she frowned, "She remembers absolutely nothing, it's crazy! I'm glad you offered me a job doing searches, I know it wouldn't have been safe for Angel to go out and chase skips with me."

"Poor woman, it must suck not knowing who you are," Lester whistled, passing Stephanie the keys to the SUV, "I'll ride shotgun, you can chauffeur me around!"

"I feel privileged," Stephanie replied snidely, but got into the driver seat, "Any word from Ranger yet?"

Lester shook his head, "Nope, you'd be the first one to know about his whereabouts, even Tank is starting to get pissed, two weeks and no calls, no nothing, it must be some serious shit."

"I hope it isn't anything too serious," Stephanie said as she rolled out the auto shop.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They were sitting in a diner in god knows whereville USA. It was just the three of them. they had come to this tiny town because of a tip, someone gave to them. the tip had been a dud, she wasn't around here anywhere.

"Damn it!" the man swore softly, causing the little girl to jump and look up at him with large eyes full of tears, "Oh no sweetie, I wasn't yelling at you, Daddy gets mad sometimes, and it's bad to keep it in."

The other man with the two nodded his head and said in a stoic voice, "I'm sorry your Daddy frightened you, would you like for me to buy you a milkshake?"

"Yes please Uncle C.!" The girl said, kicking her tiny legs in the booster seat she was in, "Chocolate, wif sprinkles! Is that alright, Da?

The man who snapped out in anger nodded his head and rubbed his eyes, "You can have cake too, if you want."

The girl clapped her hands in delight, placing her stuffed toy on the table top. Uncle C. turned to the man and said, "Don't worry, we'll find her…"

"It's been two weeks, she could already be gone, he only gave me a week, I could have already lost her." The man said looking at the little girl who was singing to her toy, "She could have lost her."

"Don't think like that, you have to be brave, for her," Uncle. C said pointing to the child, who looked up and said, "Uncle C…are you gonna get mommy for us?"

The man smiled and said, "Don't worry, Uncle C. will help find your mommy."

TBC….


	4. Mortimer

(Here's chapter 4! enjoy! Read and review please!)

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUN! ]:U fun

Chapter 4: Mortimer

Stephanie and Lester spent the whole day together. The first thing they did was go to the tasty pastry, and go get a dozen assorted doughnuts and some coffee. Through all of today's excitement, Stephanie had forgotten to get her morning coffee, how in the world was she functioning?! With coffee and doughnuts loaded in the SUV, they made their way over to her cousin Vinnie's bail bond shop.

They parked in the front of the bond's office, beside Lula's firebird. Stephanie could see Lula on the couch, flipping through a magazine, and Connie was sitting at her desk, painting her nails. Connie was Vinnie's secretary and part of mob. She looked like Betty Boop, with larger breasts and she had a small mustache. When she waxed it off, she looked amazing. Lula was an ex-ho that Stephanie had helped out, after an ex-boxer did a number on her. she was a plus size woman who tried to squeeze into an average woman's wardrobe. Today she was wearing a hot pink spandex dress that was crying out for mercy. Her feet were in 6 inch hot pink pumps. Her hair was done up in curls, and were the same color as her dress. Stephanie could hardly believe that this woman helped her out with skips! Who wears pumps to catch skips!?

"Morning guys!" Stephanie said placing the coffee and Doughnuts on Connie's desk, before she took out a Boston crème doughnut, for the pink box, "I bought Doughnuts and coffee, I had to go to the hospital and then to the mechanic."

"You okay white girl?" Lula asked plucking a jelly filled powdered doughnut from its spot in the box to eat it, "Tank told me about how you was in the hospital late last night."

"Oh it wasn't me who was admitted, it was Angel," Stephanie said, sitting on the green pleather couch, "She's a woman I found last night in the middle of the road."

Stephanie told Connie and Lula a watered down story of the event that took place last night. She didn't tell them that she had hit the woman with her, nor did she tell them about how she was trying to go end it all.

Lula made a sound and said, "So she has severe amnesia, and you're taking care of her?" biting into the doughnut.

"Yep, they were going to send her to a women's shelter, but that didn't seemed right with me," Stephanie said, just as Lester entered the office, "I pick her up tomorrow morning."

"And you're going to let her catch skips with you?!" Connie asked, biting into a cake doughnut, "That's kind of dangerous for her."

"Ladies, Stephanie's going to work for Rangeman for a bit," Lester said, going over to Connie's desk and picking up the high end skips that Rangeman caught, "It would be dangerous to let a amnesic woman chase skips, that way she can make money, and keep an eye out for Angel."

Lester flipped through the files and said, "is Vinnie in there, I'm going to tell him that he should get Binky and Hal to get his low bonds."

Connie nodded his head, "He should be in there, looking up barnyard sex."

Everyone in the office shuddered darkly, oh yeah Stephanie was glad to be running searches at Rangeman. Then she wouldn't have to deal with her cousin and his…fetishes…ugh.

Connie motioned for Stephanie to take a thin stack of folders from her desk. They were Stephanie's skip, the low bonded ones that were arrested for minor things like shoplifting, lewd conduct, and a plethora of minor offences.

Stephanie flipped through the files, nothing too big for her, hopefully, she would done by the afternoon today, and with Lester riding shotgun, her skips should behave like docile little puppies.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"So much for docile little puppies!" Stephanie snapped, watching Lester toss her final skip of the day, in the back of the SUV

"Beautiful, what are you talking about?" Lester asked Stephanie, who plucked a rotten banana peel from her shoulder.

"I thought with you with me, the skips would behave, fat chance that happened!" Stephanie sighed, grimacing as she sniffed herself, "I need a shower, before we go over to the hospital."

Lester smiled and said, "Tell you what, I'll drop you off at your place, so you can freshen up, I'll take your skip in to be rebooked, I'll come get you and then we can ride over to Pinos, order a pizza and then go eat at the hospital with Angel."

Stephanie smiled gratefully at Lester, she really didn't want to go into the cop shop, covered in two day old garbage, and hear them talk about her, and jeer about the betting pool they had on her.

Lester must have ESP too, because he patted her garbage covered shoulder and said, "They're a bunch of shit heads, to be betting against you Beautiful."

"Thanks Les, now, take me home and send Mister I like to flash ladies to the jail house." Stephanie said, climbing into the passenger side of the SUV.

(~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie opened her apartment door softly. She wanted a quick shower and a change of clothes before she went to see Angel, that shouldn't be too hard.

Joe Morelli sitting on her couch, with a six pack of beer and a Pinos pizza waiting for her would make it complicated. There he was, like he owned her apartment, sitting like a god damn king of some sort. Stephanie wanted to deck him so badly.

"Jesus Cupcake! What the fuck did you roll in, you stink!" Joe said getting up and going over to Stephanie, but pausing, "No you need a shower, before I kiss you."

"Get out Joe," Stephanie said, walking into her bedroom, "I don't want any of your 'the boys miss you' or 'let's watch the rangers game tonight' shit, I'm going to take a shower, get dressed and then I'm going to go on my merry way/"

Joe looked startled for a minute, but then he said with narrowed eyes, "Where are you going tonight, cupcake?"

"Anywhere I damn please, I'm 31, I don't have to tell you a god damn thing, Joe!" Stephanie snapped, tossing off her dirty clothes. She would just toss them out, she didn't think that the smell of rotten milk would ever come out.

She slammed the bathroom door shut and snapped, "Get out! leave your key, go give your boys a hand, if they're so damn lonely!"

Joe sputtered for a moment and then said, "Fine! You know where to find me, when you're ready to apologize and marry me!"

Joe didn't leave his key, knowing his Cupcake would come crawling back to him and asking for forgiveness.

Stephanie sighed and said, "Piece of shit, just like all the other Morelli men…" before she stepped into her running shower.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Lester walked beside Stephanie down the hospital hallway to Angel's room. Stephanie seemed to be in a right mood, he really wanted to ask her what was going on, but he would wait, until she was ready to tell him.

He was carrying two large Pinos pizza, while Stephanie carried the soda they bought from the vending machines that were down in the hospital cafeteria. Stephanie had told him that Angel had made a great recovery. And was now up and walking, apparently the nurses had fallen in love with the amnesic woman. If Angel had that sour head nurse coming out her room with a smile, she must be a charmer!

The door to Room 354 was wide open so Stephanie and Lester entered the hospital room.

"Angel, we have Pizza!" Stephanie said looking in the empty room, "Angel? Where are you?!"

A muffle, "In the bathroom!" was the response Stephanie got, "The nurses bought me clothes for when I leave tomorrow, they're going to awful sad that I'm leaving!"

The door to the bathroom opened, and Angel walked out the bathroom, dressed in a pair of blue pajamas. Lester nearly dropped the pizzas. He turned and placed the pizzas on the table that was against the wall and busied himself by pulling out paper plates and napkins, his mind flying a million miles per second.

"Angel, this is Lester, he bought the pizzas, he's really nice, so you don't have to worry about him being mean to you," Stephanie said leading Angel to Lester.

Lester turned around and smiled, "Hey, Angel, I heard you never had pizza before!"

Angel smiled and said, "Nope, I hope it's good like breakfast and lunch, it must be, food is always good!"

Lester faltered at the smile and then he said, "Here let me get you a slice, I think we'll start you of with pepperoni, a classic."

Lester ate in silence while Angel and Stephanie talked to each other. He stared into bright amber eyes and shook his head. No way, there were many women who had amber eyes and a smile that could make a train stop, and turn on a dime.

She was just a poor injured woman that Stephanie saved, he didn't know her.

He never met her before in his life…

(~~~~~~~)

"I'm glad she made friends with the nurses, that way she wasn't alone all day in that hospital room," Stephanie said, as Lester drove her to her apartment, "Les, you've been quiet all night, what's up big guy?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about Ranger, hopefully he's alright," Lester said with a smile, "You know my cousin, he can be a pain in my ass sometimes."

Stephanie giggled and said, "Lester, don't let Ranger hear that, he'd have you on the mats in a heartbeat."

Lester nodded his head and went back into his zone, thanking about Angel. There was no way….

(~~~~~~~~)

"JUILE!" The little girl screamed running up the 12 year old girl, "JUILE! SAMMY MISSED YOU!"

Julie laughed and caught the bouncing 3 year old in a hug, a hug that knocked her down. She got up and carried the toddler over to the two men that were waiting by a black Porsche Cayenne.

"Ranger! Mortimer! It's so good to see you too!" Julie said hugging each man, "I can't wait to spend the weekend with you guys, where's-"

Mortimer shook his head and said, "Not here, she'll be back later, how about we grab your stuff, and then head to the beach and get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Sammy said with a smile, "I want ice cream, I share with Julie Da!"

Ranger grabbed Sammy so Julie could give Mortimer her bags. He buckled the girl into her car seat, and climbed into the driver side of the Cayenne. A weekend off from searching would them all some good. It was a good thing Rachel let him take Julie, Sammy needed a playmate, and she stuck to Julie's side like a starfish. He vaguely wondered if Sammy would do that with Stephanie. He had a feeling she would, everyone loved his Babe. Sammy's mother and Stephanie would probably get along great.

"Julie, we going to Disney world!" Sammy said, kicking her feet, "Will you ride the tea cups with Uncle C. and me?"

Julie nodded her head and said, "I would love to Sammy, I love the tea cup ride!"

Ranger smiled at the two children in the rearview window, he turned to the man slumped in the seat beside him and said, "We'll find her, don't worry man."

Mortimer nodded his head and said, "If you say so…" looking outside at the city of Miami, without really looking, "If you say so."

TBC…..

(Lester plays a BIG role in this story ;D)


	5. Big Bad Wolf

(A/N; Here's chapter 5, like I said, it's a fast read, and an even faster write up. enjoy, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Chapter 5: Big Bad Wolf

"Bye ladies!" Angel said, hugging each nurse that huddled around her, "I'll miss you all, thank you for the clothes! They're quite lovely!"

Stephanie waited by the elevator, holding a hot pink duffle bag with Hello Kitty on it. How Angel got those nurses wrapped around her finger so quickly, she'd never know. Apparently a few of the male doctors had come in to chat with her too, but the nurses had shooed them away.

Angel gave them one last hug, before scurrying over to Stephanie. Today the nurses had chosen a light pink sun dress for her to where, since it was going to be so hot, and a pair of pink slip on shoes. Her hair was in a single braid and she had on pink sunglasses.

"They're going to miss you a lot, maybe you should ask the Head lemon head if you could come back and volunteer here?" Stephanie said to Angel, who perked up in excitement.

"Really?! That would fun! Then I'd wouldn't be missed and I could be out of your way!" Angel said with a smile, before she ran back to the head nurse to ask if she could volunteer. She ran back moments later, with a smile on her face.

"I get to come back here on Friday! I volunteer all day!" Angel said grabbing Stephanie's arm, "Let's go! I want some breakfast, can we have pizza? I really like pizza…"

"I'm sure Ella has something there for us, we're going to Rangeman, remember?" Stephanie said, leading Angel to the black SUV.

"Oh yeah, will it be pizza?" Angel asked, getting into the SUV, "I hope it is pizza!"

"There are more things to love then pizza, Angel," Stephanie said as they drove out the hospital.

"Uh….more pizza?"

"Good Grief," Stephanie moaned as they went down the road.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Rangeman was a seven story brick building on Haywood. It was in the better part of town. Far enough from the 'burg so, Stephanie didn't have to worry about busy bodies trying to snoop on her.

Stephanie angled the SUV into the underground garage and then parked in the empty parking space that was closest to the elevator and then parked the car, turned to Angel and gave her a serious look.

"Now, this building is full of serious looking men, they may look like bears, but they're as gentle as kitties once you know them." Stephanie said to Angel who tilted her head as she informed her of the Merry Men.

"What are bears, and kitties?!" Angel asked, watching Stephanie hit her head on the steering wheel, "Are you okay Stephanie?"

"I forgot, you don't remember anything!" Stephanie said, unbuckling her and Angel, "Come on, let's go see if Ella put some food out in the break room."

Stephanie helped Angel out and led her over the elevator. The ride up to the fifth floor was uneventful; except Angel pressed every button and they had to stop at every floor. Once they were on the fifth floor, Stephanie led Angel to the break room, which was full of men in black. She really didn't want to scare Angel off, so she made to go to Tank's office, but Angel slipped out of her grasp and went into the break room.

"HELLO!" Angel said to the group of men, "Good morning, right? It's morning, that's what the nurses told me this morning…oh, so it's morning then!"

Angel waved to the group of men and then looked over to Stephanie who smiled weakly and said, "Yep Angel, it is morning."

"So this is Angel, Lester told us all about you," Bobby Brown, Rangeman's medic said going up to Angel, "Amnesia, severe case of it too."

Angel nodded her head and said, "Yup, I have am-am-amnesia, who are you?"

"You can call me Bobby," Bobby said shaking Angel's hand softly, "I'm the medic, if you ever scrape your knee, you can come to me."

"I don't know what a scrape is, but okay!" Angel said looking around, she then leaned forward and said softly, "Stephanie called you all bears, but said you were all gentle as kitties, what's a bear and what's a kitty?"

Bobby laughed loudly and then said, wrapping an arm around Angel's shoulder, "Bomber, we're keeping her."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Alright, she's yours, I'm going to go and talk to Tank."

Bobby turned Angel around, and began to introduce her to everyone. Stephanie walked over to Tank's office and knocked on the closed door. When she heard a curt, "Come in!" she entered the office.

"Steph!" Tank said with a grateful smile, "Thanks for coming in, Lester said you would, good timing too, these searches were piling up. He told me about Angel, where is she?"

"Bobby took her, he's introducing her to all the Merry Men, she's a hit." Stephanie said hugging Tank, "Have you heard from Ranger lately?"

Tank sat down at his desk and said softly, "No, and I'm getting a bit worried, it's been almost three weeks since he left, hopefully he comes back soon, it isn't like him to drop everything and leave."

"That's what Lester told me too," Stephanie said, biting her lip, "I really do hope he's okay, I miss him."

"How are things going on with you Steph," Tank asked sitting back in his office chair, "everything okay?"

Stephanie smiled and waved him off, "Everything's cool, I really don't have time to worry about things, not when Angel needs my help."

Tank nodded his head and said, "She'll be good for you, Lester told me you hit her with your car, you sure she's alright to be walking around, it's only been about a day and half since the accident."

"Yep, the doctors are amazed she healed up so fast, they're just worried about the amnesia." Stephanie said with a smile, "I better go and save her from the Merry Men, they might have corrupted her already."

Tank shook his head with a smile and said, "I don't doubt your statement, see you in a few Steph."

Stephanie left Tank's office, put her purse down at her cubicle and made her way to the break room, where Angel sat surrounded by the Merry Men, eating chocolate muffins and drinking milk.

"Hello Stephanie, these men are really nice, they gave me all the muffins!" Angel said flashing a smile, that made a few men sigh, "Thank you for the muffins, they're just like pizza, very tasty!"

She wiped her mouth off with a napkin and walked over to Stephanie, holding a muffin, "I saved you the last one, because I knew you didn't eat any food this morning, and food is good for you, so eat it."

Angel thrust her arm out and waved the muffin in Stephanie's face. Stephanie smiled and said, "no one saves the last for me, thank you Angel," taking the muffin and eating it, "it's very good, now we should go to the cubicle, the men have work, right?"

Stephanie looked over Angel's shoulder and at the men, who nodded their heads and scurried out the break room. Angel grabbed Stephanie's arm and said, "I like them, can we take them home with us?"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "No we can't, once we to them, they would never want to leave us."

Angel tilted her head and asked, "How is that a bad thing, they can feed us chocolate muffins all the time!"

"God bless amnesia." Stephanie said, leading Angel to her cubicle.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Lester sat in his cubicle, typing in information, it was a simple task, that required no real brain power. He was really proficient at his computer skills, his GWAM was 200, pretty damn good if you say so. So he was done with typing the memos and other boring office junk at about noon.

Green eyes looked up, as a flash of pink went running by. Lester shook his head, with a smile, watching Angel give Cal a black sharpie marker, so he could draw a flaming skull tattoo on her forehead. Stephanie was not going to like that at all.

"Thank you Cal!" he heard Angel say, a light tone in her voice, "Now we're alike!"

Lester leaned forward on his hand, and sighed, closing his eyes. He could picture himself in a club, somewhere in Europe. The inside of the club was pitch black, save for a few lights here and there. in the middle of the large dance floor, stood a woman, dancing by herself. She had on a black cocktail dress, sharp black stiletto heels and arm length black gloves. Her black hair had been up in a bun, and the only jewelry she wore was a diamond pendent. She knew that she stood out in the mass of color, and she knew that he was looking right her. She lifted a hand up, crooked her fingers to him, in a come-hither motion, and then opened her mouth, her lips painted a cherry red, eyes half-lidded...

"Lester!" Angel said, snapping Lester out his thoughts, "Hey Lester!"

Lester looked up to Angel and shook his head, "Beautiful is going to kill you." Looking up at the elaborate skull drawing Cal drew on her forehead.

"She won't, me and Cal are twins, see matching flaming skulls!" Angel said pointing to her forehead, "How does it look?"

"Pretty darn good," Lester said, but he took out a red sharpie marker and drew red flames around the black flames, "There, now you look bad ass."

Angel smiled and said, "Thanks Lester, now I can show Stephanie how badass I am!" before she ran off to Stephanie.

Lester flinched and hid his head, as Angel pointed to his cubicle. Stephanie looked pretty angry. Great, looks like he'd be getting the blame this time. Lester turned to Cal, who stuck his tongue out at him. He gave Cal the middle finger and went back to work. Why was it that he was the one to get in all the trouble. All he did was draw the red flames, that was it!

Lester turned to watch Angel trail behind Hector, asking him a million questions per second. Poor Hector didn't know what to do, so he just nodded his head in agreement, which made Angel jump in excitement.. Lester shook his head and looked back at the screen.

This was going to be a fun time…..

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Where is she?" A deep voice, full of rage asked a cowering figure, "You had her for two weeks, had your merry way with her, and somehow she managed to escape?!"

"Sir, I apologize, I should have never played with her, I should have just taken her to you, just like you ordered." A cowering figure said to a huge wing backed leather chair that was turned from him, "I am sorry again."

"You have a week, one week to find her, or else I'll kill you. To think, you had the world's most powerful and deadliest warrior, and never did think to contact me…"

The cowering figure shook in terror, "I am sorry sir, I shall find her not to worry!" before they got up and left the person to his thoughts.

"Little Red Riding Hood can't run from the big bad wolf for long…." The person said, with a smile, "And when I get her…it'll be a sweet reunion."

TBC….


	6. Kindergarten

(Here's Chapter 6, enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! NOT MINE! IT JUST FOR FUUUUUUUN!

Chapter 6: Kindergarten

"Sit, and stay here." Stephanie told Angel, who pouted but sat down on the chair that was close to Stephanie's cubicle, "Poor Hector, I saw you, asking him a million questions. He doesn't know how to speak English! He speaks Spanish!"

"Well, he should tell me that he doesn't speak English, and that he only speaks Spanish." Angel said in a serious voice, "I would have left him alone if he did!"

Stephanie gave Angel a hard look, but then she mumbled, "Amnesia, she has Amnesia, remember Stephanie, she has amnesia."

Stephanie looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it nearly 12 noon, four hours had passed since she and Angel had arrived to Rangeman. Stephanie thought, if she let Angel explore the fifth floor, she wouldn't get into much trouble.

Fat chance. The moment Stephanie had started her searches, Angel was off. She had made a bee line right to Cal, and began to ask him questions about his flaming skull tattoo. Stephanie could hear the questions from where she was working.

"Oh cool! Did it hurt? Did you pass out, it looked like it hurt? Can I have one? I want one now, it looks pretty cool!"

After she had Cal promise her to draw her a flaming skull tattoo on her forehead, she rushed off and found Bobby. Who seemed happy to answer every crazy question she had, as he did his work. A hyperactive amnesic woman, just what Rangeman didn't need.

Stephanie saw Bobby give a handful of colored markers to Angel, who went back to Cal, and let him draw a flaming skull tattoo on her forehead. By now, work was not getting done in any cubicle, except for Lester's and Stephanie's. they were too busy piping in comments about the skull Cal was drawing on Angel's head. Stephanie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Manny's "Dude, that's a skull and bones cross, she just wants a flaming skull!"

Stephanie growled lowly as other Merry Men threw in their two cents. It was becoming a zoo out there. Luckily for her, Tank popped hi head out the office door and boomed, "What is going on?!"

"Nothing!" Cal said, lifting his head over his Cubicle, "We're…just working is all!"

Tank gave them all looks, before he said, "Be quieter when you work, got it?"

A chorus of, "Sir, yes sir!" filled the air, and then Tank went back into his office.

Stephanie watched as everyone went back to watching Cal draw a flaming skull on Angel's head. She shook her head, she was in a room full of children. She watched as Cal finished giving Angel her 'tattoo' and then Angel was over at Lester's cubicle talking to him. Something was off with Lester, every time he talked to Angel, it seemed like it was the most awkward thing for him to do. Stephanie had to admit, Angel was a boundless ball of energy, but, with Lester, he seemed, cautious around the woman, like if he said the wrong thing, then something bad would happen.

"Lester!" Stephanie hissed, watching the man take a red sharpie and draw on Angel's forehead too, "I thought you'd be a voice of reason too!"

"LOOK!" Angel said, coming over to Stephanie, "Look it! I'm a badass now! That's what Lester told me! what's a badass?"

Stephanie gave Lester a 'burg glare and then said to Angel with a smile, "A badass is a mean person with no heart, they'll take your food, that means your pizza, and anything else you like too."

The look on Angel's face nearly had her. Her face dropped and then she broke out into tears. Stephanie looked around at the men who were staring at them. That wasn't what she expected from Angel!

"I don't want to be a badass! I like being good! And I like pizza!" Angel sobbed, trying to rub the flaming skull off her head, "Stephanie, help! It won't come off, it's going to be on there permanently! I'll be a badass forever!"

"Who is crying out there!" Tank snapped, opening his office door again. He paused seeing Stephanie trying to console a woman, so that must be Angel, "What is going on out here?"

"Stephanie was being mean to Angel!" Hal said standing up, "She made her cry."

"I didn't mean to Tank, I just told her something!" Stephanie said, patting Angel's shoulder, "Come on now, Angel, don't cry!"

"I'LL BE A BADASS FOREVER!" Angel wailed causing Tank to roll his eyes, what was this, elementary school?

"Brown, call Ella, and tell her to come pick up Angel for a while, maybe we can get some work done, while she's with Ella…"

Five minutes later Angel was gone with Ella, and all was back to normal for Rangeman. for a few hours at least, until Angel came back with Ella to help her set out afternoon goodies for the men. Stephanie grabbed Angel, a couple sandwich wraps, cookies and bottle waters, and made a beeline to her cubicle.

And now here they were Stephanie munching on her wrap, while Angel made a face, trying to eat hers.

"Bleh! Stephanie, what is this green stuff in here?!" Angel asked pulling out the lettuce from her wrap, "It's icky, here you eat it."

"I don't want your lettuce, here, toss it!" Stephanie said, holding up the waste bin. Angel flung the lettuce hard, and the two women watched as it went flying across the office, hitting Tank's shiny bald head with a dull 'splat!' Tank stopped, turned around and pulled the limp leaf off his head, his eyes dark with rage.

"Quick! Act natural!" Stephanie hissed to Angel, stuffing their wraps into her drawer, just as Tank walked over to the two of them.

"Did you two see anyone throw this at me?" Tank asked Angel and Stephanie, holding up the lettuce.

Stephanie looked up from her screen and said in her innocent voice, "Why, no Tank, we didn't see anything, we were over here working and talking, right Angel?"

Angel nodded her head and then said, "But it looked good on you Tank, made you look like you had some hair!"

Tank gave them both looks, before he tossed the lettuce into the trash, and stomped off back into his office. Stephanie rounded on Angel, and said, "You are so lucky that he didn't know it was us. Next time, be more careful!"

"Okay," Angel said picking up her wrap and pulling out the tomatoes, "Eww, gross!"

Angel flung the tomatoes. This time, it landed on Stephanie's neck, causing her to yelp as cold tomatoes slid down the back of her black rangeman shirt.

"At least it wasn't Tank!" Angel said with a smile, earning a glare from Stephanie.

"At least it wasn't Tank!" Stephanie mimicked looking at the clock. 4:55, they could leave now, "Come on, it's time I took you home."

Stephanie stood up, pulled the tomato from her back and cleaned up the mess in her cubicle. She shut down her computer, picked up her purse and said to Angel, "Ready to go check out your new home?"

Angel nodded her head and said, "Yup! Ready to go!" getting up and following Stephanie to the elevator.

Tank pop his head out of his office and said, "Steph, come here please…."

Stephanie gave Angel a look and said, "Wait right here, don't move okay?" getting a happy, "Okay!" from Angel.

"That woman cannot be on the fifth floor during work hours, I've made arraignments for Ella to take her all day," Tank said shaking his head, "No one could get their work done, and it was all because of Angel. Ella will be happy to take her off your hands all day."

"I don't really want to bother Ella with Angel; she's like a 4 year old in a 30 year old woman's body." Stephanie sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Ella said she had no problems with Angel when she was with her today, I think she'd like it if she had Angel around for some company." Tank said standing, up, "Ella will pick her at nine in the morning from your cubicle and bring her back at 4:45 in the afternoon."

"If it's not a hassle for Ella, I don't see what the problem is," Stephanie said smiling, "Besides, no work got done with Angel around, they were all like a bunch of 5 year olds on the playground."

"No shit," Tank said with a chuckle, "Glad we can get Angel out the way, hopefully, if she gains her memories back, she should be a calm 20 something year old woman."

Stephanie got up and said, "You hope, see ya tomorrow big guy! "

Tank nodded his head and leaned back against his chair. Just as he leaned back in his chair, his phone went off. He grabbed his phone and answered with a curt, "yo."

"Tank," It was Ranger, "How's Rangeman?"

"Ranger, where the fuck are you man?" Tank asked in a hiss, glaring at the phone, as if the glare would be received on the other end, "Two weeks no word."

"Busy, that's all I can tell you man," Ranger sighed softly. Tank frowned as he heard screaming on the other end. He heard the phone be covered up by Ranger's hand, and then he heard muffle yelling and then laughter?!

"How's babe?" Ranger asked with a softer tone, "Is she alright?"

"She's working here, she has a new charge, they get along fine, but we can't have her charge on Rangeman's 5th floor, work doesn't get done." Tank said, earning a chuckle from Ranger.

"How old is her charge?" Ranger asked.

"we'll just say she's 5 for now, that could change," Tank said with a smile, looking through his window, watching Angel wave goodbye to his men, "The man love her, can't get enough of her, her name is Angel."

"Angel, well, that's nice," Ranger said, before he paused and said, "just called to check up on you and Stephanie, I should be back…eventually."

"Take care, and call us, better yet you need to call Stephanie," Tank said to Ranger who sighed and said, "Tank," before he hung up on Tank.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Goodbye Angel!" The Merry Men told the woman as she entered the elevator beside Stephanie.

Stephanie shook her head and said, "They love you, which is why tomorrow, you're going to spend the day with Ella, none of the men can get work done with you around."

Angel squealed and said, "I love Ella, she has this machine that embroiders patterns on clothes, she's going to take my dress and put flowers on it! I can't wait!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Glad you're having fun, what do want for dinner, we can pick up something on the way home."

"OH! OH! Pizza!" Angel said with a smile, causing Stephanie to shake her head, "Please?"

"Pino's it is!" Stephanie said as they arrived in the underground garage, "Let's go place our orders."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger hung up his cell phone and turned to give Julie and Sammy a look. They were running around the house, pretending to be birds.

"Can't you two do that outside on the deck?" he asked, earning to sheepish looks from the girls.

"We could, but we like to do it indoors." Julie said with a smile, before she picked Sammy up and said, "We'll go watch a movie now! Come on Sammy, let's go watch _Labyrinth_!"

"Yeah! Dance magic dance!" Sammy squealed, before she paused and said, "That's mommy's favorite movie…we watch it all the time, she sings all the songs to me."

"Come on, I'll sing them to you!" Julie said with a smile, making Sammy giggle.

"Julie! You a bad singer!" Sammy giggled, as she was carried down the hallway to the playroom.

Ranger smiled softly, before he turned to the figure slumped outside on the deck sofa. Mortimer better hurry up and get out of that damn stump. Maybe a visit to Trenton would do some good for them all. He wished he could take Julie, but she had school again in a few days. They'd go to Trenton in a few weeks. Once Julie was back home, they had to travel to Russia, apparently someone had spotted Sammy's mother in Moscow.

Ranger got up and went outside and gave the man on the deck a beer. Hopefully the man wouldn't fall apart on them soon. Ranger could see that the cracks were starting to show. Mortimer needed to be strong for that little girl in the house. Ranger may be her Godfather, but Mortimer was her father.

TBC….


	7. You're Not Liked, Meanie

(Chapter 7! enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUN!

WARNING: Joe is a JERK! B[

Chapter 7 You're Not Liked Meanie.

"I'm so hungry for some pizza!" Angel whined twisting and turning in her seat, as Stephanie drove to Pino's, "Hurry up, we need some food, food is good!"

Stephanie gripped the steering wheel of the SUV tightly. Was this how children behaved? How could people handle this! Angel was maybe 30 years old, or younger, Stephanie couldn't tell, but, was this how her young nieces acted like all time, all the damn time!? Stephanie was going to go crazy soon if Angel didn't shut her mouth.

"Angel, be a dear and be quiet." Stephanie said with a honeyed voice, "We'll be at Pino's soon, okay?"

Angel's eyes widened in glee and she did a zipper motion with her mouth, Bobby had shown her that while he had been on a phone with a client at Rangeman. It worked, it had kept her quiet during the whole 20 minute conversation he had. It worked for Stephanie, because Angel didn't open her mouth for the whole ride there.

"We're here," Stephanie said parking in front of Pino's, "You may talk now."

Angel opened her mouth and squealed, "PIZZZA!" Jumped out the SUV and into the pizza shop, that was full to the brim with cops and people who had just gotten off of work. It was full of the 'burg. Great.

Stephanie left the safety of the SUV and entered the full shop, just in time to stop Angel from ordering everything on the menu. She smiled at the confused pizza girl and said, "I'll have two meatball subs and a large pizza, what do you want on it Angel?"

"Pepperoni and more pepperoni!" Angel said looking around at the people who stopped and looked at them, "Stephanie, why are these people staring, staring is rude you know, that's what Lester told you, when you were staring at his butt right?"

Stephanie blushed and said, "Angel, let's not tell the world that!" covering Angel's mouth with a smile.

Angel looked at Stephanie and then nodded her head giving Stephanie and innocent look with her eyes, batting them prettily. Stephanie rolled her eyes and thanked the pizza girl who told her that it would be 20 minutes before their food was ready. Stephanie led Angel to an empty booth and said, "we'll wait here for our food okay?"

"Okay!" Angel said, her head turning to look around at the pizza shop. Stephanie sighed and leaned back in the booth's seat. Okay, no was hounding her, that was good. She hadn't done anything out of the usual except have Angel with her when she ordered her food.

"Stephanie, I need to pee." Angel said quietly, her face scrunching up from the need, "I gotta go now!"

Stephanie sighed and said pointing to a little archway in the back of the shop, "There's the bathroom, go through the pink door, okay?"

Angel only gave a grunt of confirmation, before she off, going to the bathroom. Stephanie shook her head, watching the woman run off, well she knew how to use the bathroom that was great, she hadn't forgotten how to do that.

"Hey Cupcake," Joe said to the right of Stephanie, making her open her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying food, that's why one goes to a place like Pino's," Stephanie said in a matter of fact voice, causing Joe to grit his teeth.

"Look, Cupcake are ready to apologize to me?" Joe said, sitting across from Stephanie, "For kicking me out your apartment?"

Stephanie sat up and gave Joe a look, "Are you kidding me, you can go to hell first before I apologize to you!"

Joe gave Stephanie a hard look and then looked down at the Rangeman logo on her shirt, great! Now they were going to cause a scene!

"You're over there working for that thug?" Joe asked, his voice rising and he was steadily getting up, "You'd quit that damn bounty hunting job for _him_ but not me!

"I didn't quit my job, I had to leave it for a bit, and it wasn't for Ranger, it doesn't matter who it was for, it's none of your concern Joe, we're over!" Stephanie said standing up, "No go and leave me alone."

"The fuck I will! You're my fiancée!" Joe shouted at Stephanie who gave him her best 'burg glare.

"Get it through your fucking thick head, I'm not marrying you!" Stephanie snapped waving her hands around, "Tell that to my mother too, I'm getting sick and fucking tired of you two butting into my life, I'm 31! I don't need you to dictate my life!"

Joe raised his arms as if to grab Stephanie, but a pink blur jumped in front of her. Joe blinked seeing a tall, beautiful woman standing in front of Stephanie. she had milk chocolate skin, bright amber eyes and had long black hair that was in a single braid. she was in a knee length sun dress that was a soft pink. Joe smirked and opened his mouth to say something but the woman hissed at him.

"Go away! leave Stephanie alone, you big meanie!" Angel snapped, holding her hands out to prevent Joe from touching Stephanie, "Go away you-you-badass!"

Joe laughed, along with everyone else in the shop. Stephanie shook her head, Angel, don't make a scene, please!

"I said, go away!" Angel snapped her eyes narrowed, "I don't like you meanie! Leave Stephanie alone!"

"Stephanie, are you watching over a special person," Joe asked leering at Angel, who growled, "It's a shame she's slow or else-"

"GO AWAY!" Angel shrieked, her fist flying out and catching Joe in his chin. Everyone watched as Joe went flying in the air and landed on the floor several feet away from Angel and Stephanie. Angel walked over to Joe and said kicking him, "I'm not slow! It's am-am-am-amnesia! MEANIE!"

Stephanie shook herself out her stupor, and grabbed Angel. She went over to the counter, where their food was waiting. She slipped 30 bucks on the counter and said, "Keep the change, okay, bye!" leading Angel out the silent shop.

Stephanie and Angel rode in silence, Angel sniffling and looking away from Stephanie. She turned to Stephanie and asked, "What does 'slow' mean? He called me slow, I don't think I'm slow, I run pretty fast."

Stephanie shook her head, the nerve of that, jackass! To call Angel slow, and then everyone laughed at her, "Angel you're not slow, you have amnesia, you don't remember anything at all, you're like a 5 year old, or a 4 year old, stuck in a woman's body."

"What did he mean by slow then, I want to know," Angel asked, rubbing her hurt hand and clutching it to her chest.

"HE means that you're uh…not smart, that you aren't as smart as other people," Stephanie said looking over to Angel, "But you are smart, and strong! You sent Joe flying with that punch, you must have been really strong before you bumped your head, wait a minute, you are strong, it's just that you don't know how to use it."

Angel frowned and said, "I don't like him, he was yelling at you, he sounded mean, and bad, I didn't want you to get hurt, you're my only friend Stephanie, I can't lose you!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be with you forever, okay?"

Angel smiled and said, "Okay!" just as Stephanie pulled up into her apartment building.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Apparently, Angel can eat. She at the whole box of pizza buy herself, and then one of Stephanie's meatball subs, and was still hungry, so Stephanie threw some premade cookie dough in the oven and made the woman cookies. She found Rex's little hamster ball, and put him in it, so he could run around. Angel was sucked into it. After a while though, she took Rex out his ball, and held him, petting his soft fur, her eyes wide in amazement.

"He likes you," Stephanie said, taking out the cookies, "He usually bites anyone that tries to bite him, except Ranger and me."

"Who's Ranger?" Angel asked, putting Rex back in his ball, so he could run around in the small apartment.

"Oh, he's a good friend of mine," Stephanie said, giving Angel the plate of cookies, "He taught me how to bounty hunt. And he's always there for me, whenever I need him. He's one of my best friends."

"Is he cute?" Angel asked, eating a cookie, "Lester cute, right, cute means nice looking. Lester is cute."

"Lester is cute, but Ranger is cute wrapped in sexy and everything else." Stephanie sighed, leaning back on the sofa and turning on the TV, "Ranger is something else. Very….Ranger, no words can describe this man."

"Where is he?" Angel asked getting a shrug from Stephanie.

"I don't know, he left two weeks ago, and hasn't called, I hope he's alright." Stephanie sighed looking over to Angel, who began to yawn loudly. It was only 8:30 maybe Angel had a long day, "You tired, I'll show you the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay," Angel said, getting up alongside Stephanie, and walking into the bedroom with her.

Stephanie pointed out her closet, the bathroom, and then the narrow queen-size bed, "Why don't you change into your pajamas and go to sleep, we have a busy day again."

"I will," Angel said with a smile, rummaging through the hello kitty duffle bag, and taking out a white night gown, "Good night Stephanie, I hope you have busy dreams."

"Busy dreams?" Stephanie asked the woman, who blinked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know where that came from, but it sounded right." Angel said with a smile, before she stripped off her dress and pulled on the night gown, "Good night."

"Good night," Stephanie said, leaving her room, and going back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and placed a pillow over her head with a huff.

She jumped five feet in the air, when her batman ringtone went off. Ranger was calling her! Stephanie jumped off the couch and over to her waiting phone. She picked it up and answered with a breathless, "Ranger! You're alive!"

"Babe, it's good to hear your voice," Ranger said, his voice light, "How are you?"

"Great, working at Rangeman now, I have a charge and she demands all of my attention." Stephanie said, going over to the couch, "Her name is Angel."

"Tank told me about her, tome me she has my men wrapped around her finger," Ranger chuckled, making Stephanie smile.

"Yup, and today at Pino's, she decked Joe in his mouth, and sent him flying across the store. She had everyone silent." Stephanie told Ranger with a smile, "She was defending my honor for me."

"A five year old punched a cop?" Ranger said, his voice monotone.

"She's not five, she's 20 or something, Angel has Amnesia, and I'm watching over her, until she gets her memories back, or something." Stephanie said looking into her dark bedroom, hearing snores drift out of it, I found her on the road, I hit her with my car, I thought she was dead, I was going so fast, but she's all healed up and staying with me."

"Babe, glad to hear she's alright." Ranger said softly, making Stephanie smile, "It's good to hear your voice, did I tell you that?"

"You did, Ranger, when are coming back?" Stephanie asked softly, "I miss you."

"I don't know babe," Ranger said making Stephanie's face crumble, "This isn't government work, it's personal, and I can't tell you what it is."

"Okay, just, be safe Ranger, and hurry up home," Stephanie said, getting a soft, "Babe, take care," before he hung up on him.

Stephanie hung up her phone, and then she placed it on table, laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Ranger needed to come home now.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

_Soft hands caressed his shoulders. Lips, sinful full lips, trailed along his neck, like a trail of fire and passion. A lithe body lay on top of him, covered in sweat, and glowing from the sex they just had._

_Lester looked up into hooded eyes and sighed, "I love you," running his hands through wild black hair._

_"I love you too," The woman above him said, before she laid her head on his chest, "Lester, would you give up everything for me?"_

_Lester pulled the covers over them and said, "You say the words, and we'll sail away." earning a giggle from the body above him, "Yes, I'd give you the world, the moon, the stars, anything to see you smile."_

_The woman sighed and said, "I'd give up everything for you too, Lester, I love you."_

_Lester smiled as the woman above him sat up and said with a purr, "Let's get married, tomorrow, in Malian! Then we can sail away to heaven knows, away from everything."_

_"Your wish is my command darling," Lester said, kissing the woman, "We'll get married tomorrow, in Malian."_

_The woman bit her lip, showing Lester a rare sign of nervousness, "I've never felt this way before, so in love before, do you feel it too?"_

_Lester, sat up and wrapped his arms around the woman and sighed, "I feel it, and I love it, I'll never give you up, your mine forever." Nipping the woman's neck, "Mine."_

_The woman giggled and then said, "Mine too." Nipping Lester's neck, "Forever and ever."_

_They kissed each other deeply, letting their tongues sweep each other. The warm air scented of ocean water, blowing the sheer canopy around them. _

_"Love you forever Lester." The woman whispered._

Lester sat up in his bed. he shook his head and looked out the window. It had been a while since he had dreamt of her. he cursed softly and rubbed his face. He had screwed up big time. He thought he'd never get another chance. But looking into Angel's eyes, he wasn't so sure of that now.

Lester got up and walked over to his closet. He took out his army trunk, and opened it. he took out a white silk piece of cloth. It smelt of something exotic. He unwrapped it and took out a diamond ring, and a picture of a woman. Lester turned and leaned against the trunk staring at the woman.

"You can't be her, Angel, don't do this to me," Lester muttered, looking down at the picture.

TBC…..


	8. They're Both Meanies!

(Chapter 8 enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

WARNING: Mean Joe and Helen B[

Chapter 8:They're both Meanies!

Stephanie groaned, feeling something poke her in her cheek. She had gone to bed late last night. She had spent most of her night thinking about Ranger. She missed that man terribly, and once he was home, she was going to confess to him that she wanted him, for good. She didn't care what the 'burg had to say, or what her mother had to say, she wanted Ranger, she wanted all of him.

Stephanie turned her head, and blinked, seeing Angel looming over her, her face pinched with terror, "Oh hey, What's wrong Angel."

"Bad pictures, in my head while I was sleeping," Angel whimpered jumping on Stephanie, "I couldn't go back to sleep, so me and Rex played together."

Stephanie grunted and sat up looking at Angel. It did seem that she had been up for a while, "What was the dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Angel muttered, burying her head in Stephanie's chest, "It was scary."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it now, you're awake, and I'm right here with you," Stephanie said, petting Angel's trembling back, "You can tell me."

Angel huffed and then said, "IT was dark, and there was a lot of screaming, hands were grabbing me, holding me down, I think I was the one screaming, it hurt, I felt the pain, it hurt so bad. I kept saying 'Stop it! Stop it! get off me, get off me!' I kept calling for someone, but I don't remember the name. all I remember is the pain!"

Stephanie held onto Angel as she cried loudly. it sounded like she had remembered something, and it had been a violent memory. Stephanie lifted Angel's face and said, "Hey, it's alright, you're awake now, okay."

Angel nodded her head and then she said, "Hey, I'm hungry! It's time for food! More pizza! And muffins!"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "How about Mcdonalds?"

"Mcdonalds?"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Angel let out a sound of pure bliss as she ate the McGriddle Stephanie got her. Stephanie watched as the woman ate her food. She sure did loved to eat food. It made Stephanie wonder if before her amnesia did she eat like this.

"I love this Mcdonalds!" Angel said with a smile, "This is so yummy! We need to have more Mcdonalds, Stephanie, turn around, let's go back!"

"Angel, we're at Rangeman!" Stephanie sighed as she pulled into the parking spot in Rangeman's underground garage, "We'll go there again tomorrow morning, but for now I need to work."

Ella was waiting for Angel in the fifth floor break room. Apparently Ella got her some clothes and they were going to embroider and dye them today. They were going to have fun today. Not Stephanie, she had to do searches all day. Stephanie waved goodbye to Angel and went to her cubicle. As she was doing searches, Lester came over to her.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you and Angel doing tonight?" Lester asked Stephanie with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe grab some food, and stay in," Stephanie said with a shrug as she started her searches, "My mother called me earlier today, demanding that I come for dinner. I may have to, she's been calling since last night, after that incident at Pino's. Angel decked Joe in the mouth and sent him flying across the shop!"

Lester blinked and said, "Shit! Better watch out for Angel," though he had a faraway look in his eye, "Well, if you want, I can go with you to your parents' house. That way we can watch out for Angel together."

"You don't have to Lester, my grandma will be there, and she's all touchy feeling, when there's a merry man around." Stephanie said with a smile, "I'm sure me and Angel will be fine."

"It's not a problem, I want to join you two." Lester said with a smile his green eyes bright, "I enjoy being around my favorite ladies."

"Thanks Lester," Stephanie said returning to her searches, "Well, we can leave together, Angel will be happy, she likes you Lester."

Lester smiled and said, "I'm glad she does, she has an infectious smile and personality, well, better go and do some work, or else Tank will have my head."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Okay, see ya tonight Les."

Lester turned and went back to his Cubicle. He sat down and pulled out the picture of the woman. He sighed and said, "I have a second chance, and I'm going to take it."

(~~~~~~~~)

The little Russian restaurant was completely deserted except for three people. They were sitting around a small table, eating a hearty stew. Two of the occupants were Mortimer and Ranger, the other one was a large burly man. He was looking at the two with serious eyes.

"Vell, I vish you two vould have come sooner, I vould have been valuable help." The man said, finishing his stew, "My lord, vhy did you not come sooner?"

Mortimer shook his head and said, "Please, don't call me a lord, I just married a queen is all, I'm plain old Mortimer, or you can call me by the name I tell everyone to call me by, Diesel."

"Diesel," The man said with a snort, "Vat a verid name, I shall call you Mortimer, anyways, when did you last see her?"

"Two weeks ago, I took Sammy out for ice cream, because she wanted me to, and when me and Sammy came back, she was gone," Mortimer said drinking his vodka, "The house had been ransacked and there were several dead bodies in the house. She didn't go down without a fight at least."

The man sighed and said, "I know for a fact, she's not in Russia, I vould have known if she had arrived here. It is best if you return to your home, and take care of the princess."

Mortimer growled and stood up, "I can't just go home! My wife is out there, lost, and possibly dead! That dick kidnapped her and you expect me to sit at home and twiddle my damn thumbs?!"

Ranger put a hand on Mortimer's arm and said, "Diesel, calm down, you can't crack now."

"I'M NOT CRACKING! MY WIFE IS MISSING, HOW CAN I BE CALM!?" Mortimer snapped, his body shaking, "I should have never taken Sammy out for ice cream, DAMN IT!"

Mortimer sat down with a heave and leaned forward, putting his head into his hands. Ranger looked to the other man and said, "Any help you can give us would be appreciated, anything."

"Vell, The Queen's personal guard is around here, she's in Petersburg, I can contact her and tell her vat is going on, she vouldn't mind leaving her vacation early to find her charge." The man said drinking some warm vodka, "Right now, finding the Queen is the most important thing, ja?"

"Ja," Ranger said nodding his head, "Diesel, we'll wait here in Moscow for your wife's guard. We'll go to Miami, get Sammy from my sister Celia and then we'll go to Trenton, I'm sure Sammy would love to see Stephanie, she's watching over a woman named Angel, she has amnesia. Sammy wouldn't be alone."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "Okay, it's been awhile since I've seen Stephanie, it would be nice."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie yawned and shut downed her computer, she had gotten all the searches that were given to her done. Tank was right; things get done when Angel wasn't around. She got up picked up her purse and walked over to Lester who got up from his cubicle.

"Ready to go Beautiful?" Lester asked Stephanie who nodded her head, "Where's angel?"

"She's in the break room, showing off her clothes to the guys," Stephanie said, pointing to the crowded break room, "She has so many fans."

"Well, let's go get our superstar and go to dinner." Lester said walking with Stephanie to the break room. They came into the room when Angel was showing off a purple dress with white petals embroidered on it.

"See, and I have jeans that have snowflakes on them and a shirt with Hello Kitty on it too, I'll wear them both tomorrow!" Angel said, with a smile, causing more sighs from the Merry Men. They were absolutely smitten with Angel.

"Angel, come on, we're going to be late for dinner, and my mother will flip a brick if we're late." Stephanie said to Angel, who perked up and packed all the clothes she had thrown onto the table.

"Okay Stephanie," Angel said, picking up the white shopping bag, "Good bye guys, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Angel!" was the chorus she got, as she walked with Lester and Stephanie to the elevator.

"I like coming here, they're so nice!" Angel gushed as Lester helped her in the back of the SUV, "Lester! You're coming with us?! That's so great! I like being with you, you're so much fun!"

Lester smiled and said, "Don't flatter me too much now, I have a very big ego!"

Angel grabbed Stephanie's arm and asked, "Hey, what's an ego?"

"It's almost as bad as being a badass." Stephanie said, giving Lester a stare, "Come on now guys, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie's mother and grandmother were waiting for her on the porch when the SUV rolled up to the curb. Stephanie shuddered and turned to Angel, "Don't worry about my Grandma, she'll love you, it's my mother I'm worried about."

Lester gave Stephanie a look and said, "Don't worry, when she starts acting up, we can leave."

Angel hid behind Stephanie as Stephanie's mother gave her a deadly glare. It was almost comical, the taller woman, hiding behind Stephanie. Lester put a hand on Angel's back and said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Stephanie, you didn't tell me that you were bringing guests, Joseph is in the house waiting for you." Helen said causing Stephanie to bristle.

"Why is he here?!" Stephanie asked, holing Angel's shaking hand, "Tell him to leave, I don't want to see him, did you know that he called Angel slow!"

"He did?!" Lester snapped turning to Stephanie who nodded her head, "He called her retarded?!"

"So that's the woman who punched that jackass in his mouth," Grandma Mazur said, going over to Angel, who nodded her head, burying her face in Stephanie's back.

"He was being a meanie," Angel said, her voice muffled by Stephanie's rangeman shirt, "He wouldn't leave, so I punched him."

"Mother, you can't be serious, I won't let this violent woman in my house, and if what Joseph said is true, she needs to be put in a place for _those_ type of people." Helen said, looking down at Angel, who shrink some more

"Shut up Helen," Grandma Mazur said, grabbing Angel's arm and leading her into the house, "she's my guest, if you wanna act like a jackass."

"She's not slow mother," Stephanie said her hands on her hips, "She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything."

Stephanie and Lester walked past Helen and into the house. Helen crossed herself and then walked into the house, what would the neighbors think of this?!

Lester got in front of Angel and Grandma Mazur when Joe rounded on the two. He took the goosing Grandma Mazur gave him, to protect Angel.

"What the fuck is this retard doing here?!" Joe asked Stephanie, causing Lester to growl and glare at the man.

"Angel is not a retard!" Lester growled advancing on Joe, "keep calling her that, and I'll kick your ass!"

"Are you threatening a cop?" Joe hissed, looking at Lester who smirked.

"I'm not, I'm promising you a butt kicking," Lester hissed his green eyes hard, "Don't you even look at Angel, got it?!"

Stephanie gripped Lester's arm and said, "Hey Les, calm down, he won't even breathe close to Angel, okay?"

Lester flared his nostrils and turned to Angel, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm not slow," Angel said softly, tears in her eyes, "Why does he call me slow?"

"Because, he's a jackass, sugar, all Morelli men are jackasses," Grandma Mazur said, rubbing Angel's arm, "They're nothing but scum between your toes."

"Damn right woman," Frank said, walking into the crowded foyer. He turned to Joe and said, "You, get the fuck out, my dinner is getting cold."

Joe and Helen sputtered and Helen said, "Frank, you can't throw Joseph out! he's Stephanie's only chance for a marriage."

"Like fuck I'll let that man marry my daughter, if he has the nerve to call an injured woman a retard, then what do think he'll do to our daughter," Frank said rounding on Helen, "I am getting sick and tired of you and your pestering our daughter to get married, she's a grown woman, now you are going to go in here, eat dinner, you're going to be quiet and not make a single comment, got it?"

"Get out!" Frank said to Joe who turned red in the face, "Get out my house now!"

Joe sneered and rounded on Angel, who cowered in fear, "You'll be sorry, bitch."

Lester grabbed Joe by the scruff of his shirt, dragged him to the door, opened it and tossed him out. "If I ever catch you near Angel or Stephanie, I'll make it so that you'll be drinking your food through a straw!"

Grandma Mazur patted Angel's hand and said, "You don't have to worry about nothing, there's a sexy man protecting you, now let's go eat."

Helen gave them all looks and said, "Well I've never!" walking into the kitchen to get the now dried out pork roast.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Thank you, for defending my honor!" Angel said to Lester, as Stephanie carried her bag of clothes up to her apartment, "You are very nice Lester."

Lester smiled softly to the woman and said, "It's not a problem, I always have to defend the pretty women."

"is pretty like cute?" Angel asked innocently, looking up at Lester who nodded his head, "Oh, that means I'm cute! You think I'm cute?"

"Very cute," Lester said, tucking a stray hair behind Angel's ear, "So uh, do you and Stephanie have plans Friday?"

"I'm going to volunteer at the hospital all day!" Angel said with a smile, "It's going to be so much fun!"

"How about, If it's fine with Stephanie, I take you to the park to feed the ducks." Lester asked, looking up at Stephanie who nodded her head.

"What's a duck?" Angel asked her eyes wide, "What's a park?"

"Don't worry, you'll know when we go to the park when I pick you up Friday, let's say 2 PM?"

"Okay!" Angel smiled before she trotted over to Stephanie, "Bye Lester, can't wait to go to this park!"

Stephanie ushered Angel into the apartment and then turned to Lester, "Thanks, I think the office could get some work done with her gone on Friday."

"Oh it's not a problem, it would give Angel some fresh air too." Lester said with a smile, before he turned and said, "I'll see you later at work Beautiful!"

Lester turned and walked down the stairs of Stephanie's apartment. His thoughts were on Angel and her beautiful smile. He couldn't wait for Friday.

TBC…..


	9. The Queen and I

(Chapter 9, enjoy READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

WARNING: mentions of drug use, it never gets done.

Chapter 9 The Queen and I

Diesel sighed and fell onto his hotel bed, the snow was coming down hard outside. A freak snow storm had hit Moscow and had dumped 5 feet of snow on them. His wife's personal guard was stuck in St. Petersburg until further notice. They weren't leaving Russia without her, so they would stick it out. Celia was ecstatic to keep Sammy until further notice. Sammy loved Celia, she knew how to make the best cookies. He couldn't wait to go home and see his daughter, and he couldn't wait to see his wife, once they found her.

The door to his hotel room opened and Ranger walked in. he had two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Ranger sat down on the chair beside the bed and said, "Looks like you could use a warm up."

"You've been doing a lot of drinking lately, Ranger," Diesel said, sitting up and looking at Ranger, who smiled and poured the vodka.

"I think the situation calls for it." Ranger said, giving Diesel a shot glass, and the two drunk them. Ranger made a face and said, "This is extra strong."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "Hell yeah, Russia, they sure do know how to get you drunk."

They drink in silence afterwards, getting drunker and drunker. Once the bottle was gone, they lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"You remember when we first met your wife?" Ranger asked, turning to Diesel who hiccupped and nodded his head.

"Hells Yeah, when we snuck out the palace to get high?" Diesel said with a smile, "Man we never did get high that night."

"No we didn't, we almost got kicked out, that's what." Ranger said crossing his arms behind his head, "And it was your idea too, and you were my trainer."

_Diesel jumped over the walls of the palace with practiced ease. He had been doing this for so long now, he had a system. His student, however, did not know his system._

_"Come on Manoso, and you're here training to be an assassin, I can't believe the council choose you out of 500 people!" Diesel said looking near the wall._

_Diesel heard loud cursing and then his student was standing beside him. 15 years old and so full of life. Diesel loved training the young blood._

_"Come on, I got a spot where we can get high with no issues!" Diesel said, holding up a wooden box, "I have some Yukon Gold I want to try out!"_

_Carlos looked over to Diesel and then back to the palace. He had just arrived here two weeks ago. He had been chosen to join a group of high class assassins and warriors, the training was intense and his teacher, who said his name was Diesel, was crazy. Apparently, he had been a 'warrior' for about 4 centuries. Carlos didn't believe him, until he saw the clothes hanging up in the back of his teacher's closet. Yeah, who wears knee breeches and ruffled collared tunics?_

_"Diesel, I don't think we should be out here, the council forbids anyone from leaving the palace walls." Carlos said, following the man into the woods._

_"Ah, stop being a square man!" Diesel said, leading Carlos deeper into the woods, "Tell ya what, if we get caught, I'll take the fall, and say something like night training."_

_"They won't believe you Diesel, you never train at night, the only thing you do at night is try to enter the Queen's chamber, but her guard catches you." Carlos said with a sigh._

_"Come on now, I've been here for over 400 years, never seen the Queen, I want to see her, how come she has to be locked in that area all the time, it's not like we bite." Diesel sighed and went through a bush, "Hey it's past this bush, it's a stream and the water mist covers up all the smoke. We're getting high man, it took me 3 weeks to get this shit."_

_Carlos and Diesel walked through the bushes and paused, seeing a woman sitting on the rocks, her feet in the cool water. Diesel and Carlos dropped back into the bush and then Diesel said, "There's a chick at our weed spot, what are we going to do?"_

_"Go back into the palace, because she could be trouble!" Carlos hissed, earning a groan from Diesel._

_"Nah, we'll just scare her off, she's not that tough!" Diesel said with a chuckle, "What the teacher, teach the student."_

_Carlos watched in the dim light as Diesel got up, and ran over to the woman, and jumped her. Carlos winced as the woman turned, grabbed Diesel by his neck, before he could touch him, and slammed him in the tree._

_"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" The woman hissed to Diesel, who whined and held his hands up._

_"Look all I wanted was to get high, I have some Yukon Gold, it's some good shit, and you were in my getting high spot!" Diesel wheezed as his air supply was cut off, "I don't want any trouble!"_

_The woman sneered and then squeezed her hand tighter around Diesel's neck. Carlos got out the bushes and said, "Wait! That's my teacher at the palace that's about a half mile away from here!"_

_"You two are from the palace?!" The woman asked dropping Diesel, "And why are you two out here? It's forbidden to leave the palace unless you get special permission."_

_"I take it you're from the palace too, why are you out here?" Diesel asked rubbing his neck, "Out here to get high too, well, I have plenty for everyone."_

_The woman shook her head and said, "I'm just out here to relax, I don't need to get…high…whatever…"_

_Carlos shook his head and said, "We've never seen you before, are you sure you're from the palace?"_

_"Yeah I am it's just…"the woman started, but a person jumping out the bushes had them all shocked._

_"My Queen! What are you doing out here?!" The person asked going over to the woman, who pouted and looked away, "it's even worse that you're outside your rooms, but you're outside the palace walls, with….Diesel and his student…"_

_"Oh shit! It's that guard dog!" Diesel hissed as the person advanced on them, "Wait you're the Queens's personal guard, and you're out here, talking to this woman, so that means…."_

_"This woman is the Queen," Carlos said, before Diesel jerked him down to his knees._

_"Oh your Grace, I did not know it was you!" Diesel gushed bowing, "I wouldn't have jumped you!"_

_"You attacked the Queen?!" the Queen's personal guard hissed, grabbing Diesel, "And you're a warrior?!"_

_"I didn't know!" Diesel whined, "I wouldn't have done it!"_

_"You two are going to get kicked out, and then I'm going to kill you!" The Queen's personal guard said, poking Diesel in his chest, "Now, we're just-"_

_"No, don't worry about them, they were out looking for me, these two heard the commotion at the palace and were brave enough to go out the palace walls to find me." The Queen said, "let them go back to the palace in peace, and I'll go too, I guess I won't be able to go outside in the courtyard for a while after this." _

_The Queen's personal guard looked at Carlos and Diesel and then she said, "Go now, before I change my mind."_

_Carlos and Diesel left in a hurry. As they did, Diesel turned around and said, "See ya Queenie!" waving to the Queen, who waved back, unsure of herself. "Carlos, I think she likes me!"_

_"Oh please," Carlos sighed as they made it back to the palace, "You'll be dead if you ever come close to her."_

_"You're right, but, she's cute!" Diesel said, and then he sighed, "No Yukon Gold for me….I dropped it."_

Diesel and Ranger laughed as they recanted the story.

"Can you believe that the next morning, my Yukon Gold was on my bed with a note from the Queen!" Diesel said, sitting up, "I fucking love that woman!"

Diesel sighed and sat back, "We need to find her man, I miss her like crazy…"

Ranger nodded and said, "We will, don't worry man, but for now, we need more vodka."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Don't worry about Angel!"

"Yeah, she's in good hands, Miss Plum."

"We won't let anything happen to her!"

Stephanie smiled and watched the nurses lead Angel off to the nurses' station, where they had a little area just for Angel.

"Lester will be here at 2, don't go down to wait for him, he'll come up to you!" Stephanie said, to Angel, who nodded her head and said, "Okay Stephanie! Have a good day at work!"

When Stephanie entered the fifth floor of Rangeman, she was met with groans. Angel's fan base was a little down trodden the woman wasn't with Stephanie.

"Where's Angel?!" Zero pouted from his cubicle, "I made her some muffins, since she loves them so much."

"What!" Cal snapped, from his spot, "I made her muffins!"

"How many of you made muffins for Angel?" Hal asked standing up, watching everyone raise their hand.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "You guys are a bunch of cuddly teddy bears! Just, put them somewhere and I'll give them to Angel!"

Stephanie sat down at her cubicle and then turned on her computer to begin her searches. As she was working, Tank came over to her cubicle and said, "Steph, can you come here for a minute."

"Sure big guy," Stephanie said getting up and going with Tank into his office, "What do you need?"

"It's Lester, he's been hanging out a lot with you and Angel, any reason why?" Tank asked sitting down behind his deask.

"He's very protective of Angel, I know all the men out there would protect her like Lester." Stephanie said with a shrug, "I'm protective of her too, if Lester wasn't at my parents' last night, Joe would have gotten violent, while my mother egged him on."

Tank raised an eyebrow and said, "Why would Joe hit Angel?"

"Oh, she punched him in Pinos, she packs a punch, had him flying across the room." Stephanie chucked shaking her head, "And now he's pissed, he threatened Angel last night before Lester kicked him out."

Tank sighed and said, "Should we have a man with Angel? I don't trust Morelli around that woman, she's vulnerable and I know Morelli likes vulnerable women."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Lester's going over to the hospital at 2 to get her, and take her to the park, like I said, he's very protective of Angel, he'd make sure nothing would happen to her."

Tank nodded his head and said, "So she's alone now, at the hospital? Maybe Lester should go over there sooner, I don't want that woman alone, tell him to go now, since he wants to watch over her, I'm sure if I make a list for people to sign up for Angel watching, there'd be 10 full pages."

Stephanie giggled and said, "She has a fan base, that's for sure, I bet your name would be up there too Tank."

Tank shook his head and said, "I wouldn't, "but his face was flushed, the biggest teddy bear of them all.

Stephanie got up and said, "I'm going to go back to work, I'll tell Lester to go over to hospital now."

"Okay, oh, I got a call from Ranger, he's stuck somewhere, and it may be a bit before they come here. He's bringing a few visitors, Ranger told me they might arrive in a few weeks."

Stephanie let out a puff of air and said, "Okay, as long as he's home," before she left Tank's office.

Tank shook his head and said, "Both of them, or at least one of them, needs to get right." Before he dove into payroll, oh how he hated payroll.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Lester!" Angel yelped running over to the man and giving him a hug, "You're here early, did ya miss me?"

Lester smiled and said, "I always do sugar!" letting angel take his hand and lead him over to the nurses' station.

"Oh today, we're helping out by going around and talking to the patients, they seem kinda lonely, and the nurses said that it would do them some good, some of these patients have no family, some of these patients are homeless or like me, they have am-am-amnesia."

Lester smiled looking Angel up and down. She had on a pair of blue capris and a white blouse, with blue flowers on it, she had on a pair of blue keds and had her hair up in a bun. She also had on a blue vest that had 'Volunteer' on it. She looked so adorable today.

Lester's eyebrow shot up to his hair line, when Angel gave him a blue vest for him to put on too. "I'm not putting this on…"

"You have to, or else you can't stay with me and help the patients!" Angel said in a sing song voice, her eyes bright, "Come along Lester!"

Lester groaned, took the blue vest and put it on. She was lucky she was too adorable, or else he wouldn't have done this. Angel smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the first stop, a homeless man who had a nasty infection in his liver. The poor man, Angel had him begging her to stay once she told him it was time for her to see other patients. Lester had to keep a woman in her bed, because she tried to jump him. Angel had giggled and told him that the ladies thought he was cute.

"Cute?" Lester teased as the two walked out a woman's room, "I don't do cute, I do sexy."

"And what is sexy Lester?" Angel asked, putting her hands in the vest pockets.

"That's what I am, sexy, Angel," Lester said with a wink, making Angel giggle and say in a soft voice, "Well, I like sexy then Lester, because your sexy."

Lester shook his head and said, "Stephanie is going to kill me."

The nurses bought them lunch and let them eat in the little waiting area of the ward. Angel loved her food. She ate hers and Lester's food. Lester smiled and thought how she hadn't changed one bit, even with the amnesia.

After lunch, they went back to talking to the patients and keeping them company, for a bit. It was a fun work day, Lester had to admit as they turned In their vests. He wouldn't mind doing this again, this was a pretty fun day, and it was only going to get better.

Lester told Angel to wait by the elevators so he could to the bathroom real fast. He had only been in there for a minute. When he came out he found Angel being accosted by a male doctor, who was running fingers up and down her arms. Angel clearly looked uncomfortable around the man. When she saw Lester, she smiled and went over to him, placed a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, looking down. Lester gave the doctor a glare, causing him to tremble for a moment and then flee.

"Thank you," Angel said with a smile as Lester led her to the elevator, "Now, we're going to the park right?"

"Yep, but gotta stop and get some bread for the ducks." Lester said as they got in then elevators.

As the two rode down the elevator, Lester thought about the time he was in the club and had saved Angel from a lecher like the doctor, but at that time, she wasn't being called Angel, she was being called something else. She had been sitting at the bar, drinking a soda, while he had been in a booth, scooping out the area. He had spotted a greasy man walking up to Angel and had begun to hit on her. she had looked so lost and scared. Angel had spotted him sitting alone, and had gotten up and walked over to him, the greasy man following her, like a sick puppy. Lester had been shocked when she sat beside him, and placed a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, leaning into him, looking down. Lester had given the man a glare, causing him to flee in terror. Angel had lifted her head and told him her thanks and had stayed by his side the whole night.

Lester turned to look at Angel who had pressed every button on the elevator. He sighed and thought to himself again, this time he wouldn't mess it up, like the last time.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Angel loved feeding the ducks, but she hated the swans, they tried to peck at her. She loved the park. It was so green and the flowers were beginning to bloom, giving off a sweet fragrance. Lester and her had walked the whole park twice. It was such a fun time.

"My feet hurt." Angel whined sitting down in the grass, "Can we sit?"

"Okay we can go to the bench over there," Lester said pointing to the bench that was underneath a tree, "Come on."

"I can't walk anymore, you go on without me." Angel sighed, laying on her side, in the grass.

Lester rolled his eyes and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to the bench. They sat at the bench in silence, watching people walk by. Angel watched as a smile toddler went running by, grabbing a woman's pants leg squealing, "Mommy!" Angel frowned and shook her head, the images of a little girl the same age as that toddler running through her head.

"Angel, are you okay?" Lester asked Angel, who smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep! Just had a thought," Angel said with a smile looking at Lester, "I want some more food, can we have muffins?!"

"I tell you what, I'll get you some Ice cream," Lester said, lifting Angel on his back, "Come on, I think chocolate ice cream, yes?"

"Whatever that stuff is, okay!" Angel said, but she turned her head to look at the toddler, wondering why that toddler made her think of a little girl.

TBC…


	10. Wanted

(Chapter 10! enjoy! Read and Review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUUUUUUN! ]:U

WARNING: now in an earlier chapter I threw out a vulgar word, (Retard) now I myself don't like this word, i've been called it many times, through high school, it still smarts a bit, but i'll warn you now, the word is in here a few times. that is all

Chapter 10: Wanted

Stephanie frowned and watched as Angel and Lester interacted, they were getting closer, maybe too close? She didn't know, but they were getting close. Stephanie watched as Angel and Lester leaned close to each other, whispering some inside joke only the two of them knew. They laughed loudly and then resumed whispering to each other. They were at Pino's, eating lunch there. Lester had invited the Angel and Stephanie out to eat, but Lester only had eyes for Angel. Wonder why?

Stephanie was bought out her thoughts by Angel who waved a hand in front of her face, "Stephanie, Lester asked you a question."

"Oh sorry Les, what?" Stephanie asked sitting up, her face red, "What did you want to know?"

"Oh, I want to know if it's alright if I took Angel out Saturday night, there's a movie coming out, and I'm sure she'd love it." Lester said, placing a hand on Angel's hand, making her flush in pleasure.

"Sure, I have no problem with it, but Lester, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stephanie asked, sliding out the booth.

"Sure Beautiful," Lester said sliding out the booth, "Don't eat all the pizza, darling."

"I won't," Angel said softly, her smile coy, "I'll save you a slice."

Lester and Stephanie walked outside and got into the SUV. Stephanie let out a breath and asked, "You like her, don't you?"

"I do, I really do, but everyone likes Angel, she's a likeable person," Lester said with a wink, "it's hard not to like her!"

"I mean you love her." Stephanie said making Lester pause, "You love Angel, I don't think that's a good thing now, what if she's married or something."

Lester frowned and said, "Beautiful, I love Angel, yes I do, but I would never put her in a situation where'd she would have to choose between me or her husband, if she has one."

"Lester, maybe you shouldn't try to do anything to Angel, she has amnesia and things are slowly coming back to her, one of those things could soon be a family," Stephanie said, "I love Angel, and I'll protect her from any danger, even if that danger is you."

"I would never put Angel in danger," Lester said, his eyes narrowed, "I love that woman damn it! I would never hurt her, I would never make her cry, or anything."

"You don't want to Lester?" Stephanie asked before she glared at the man and said, "Don't try to do anything with her, she isn't a girl you can hit and quit."

"I would never do that to Heidi! I love her too much!" Lester snapped, causing Stephanie to stop.

"Her name is Angel, Lester, not Heidi," Stephanie said, causing Lester to falter, "Getting her name mixed up already now, aren't you Lester? What do you have three more girls waiting for you?"

Lester felt his fist clench in anger and then he said in a low voice, "I have no women waiting for me, it's just Angel that I want, but I will respect your wishes and not try to make a move on Angel, she is too fragile and damaged, but I can't stop her."

Stephanie looked over to Lester and said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but Angel is special to me, she, well she saved me."

"What are you talking about Beautiful," Lester said slowly, watching Stephanie deflate.

"I was going to kill myself the night I hit Angel, I was so tired of it all, I was, I was just going to do it, I was going to drive as fast as I could until the road ran out or until I hit a tree." Stephanie sighed, looking into the windows of Pino's pizza and watching Angel eat the rest of the pizza, "I thought if I was going fast enough I would have spun out or something, killing myself."

"Stephanie," Lester whispered looking at the woman in horror, "Are you-"

"Suicidal now?" Stephanie finished, "No, I have Angel to look after, she, she's been giving me strength to wake up, and live my life, because I know now, that she has it worse than me, she's all alone in the world at the moment, she needs me, I might have been dead now if I hadn't hit her with my car, it's like our meeting was fated, maybe there's a reason why I named her Angel."

Lester nodded his head and said, "I understand that feeling of fate, more than you think Stephanie."

Lester groaned watching Angel get up and walk out to the SUV, "She ate all the food."

"We should never leave her alone with food," Stephanie groaned watching Angel come over to the SUV.

Something made the hairs on Stephanie's arm rise and she turned just to hear a gun go off. She watched as Angel held her hand up and then balled her hand into a fist, as though she had caught something. Lester jumped out the SUV and grabbed Angel, pulling her into the car. He pulled out his gun and looked around. He then looked up, there was no one around, who in the fuck was trying to shoot at them. Lester turned to Stephanie, hearing her talk to Angel.

"Open your hand Angel," Stephanie told the woman, who was staring down at her closed hand, "Come on."

Angel held her hand out and then, she opened her hand to reveal a shiny bullet, her hand injury free. Holy shit, she had just caught a bullet.

"What…who are you Angel?" Stephanie asked watching Angel give Lester the bullet, "I've never seen anyone catch a bullet."

"I saw it, it was coming right at me, but it was moving so slowly, so I had a chance to catch it." Angel said with a smile, "Why couldn't you catch that bullet, it was moving slowly!"

"Angel, bullets don't move slowly, they move fast, too fast for us to see." Lester said to Angel who looked down at the bullet she caught, "And it was a sniper bullet too."

"I really think it's time for us to be headed back to Rangeman." Stephanie said, hearing sirens, guess someone had called the cops, "Joe could be coming soon."

"Oh, I don't like that meanie," Angel said climbing in the back of the SUV, "I don't want to see him, we should hurry and leave."

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Well I'll be damned," The sniper said with shock, "That bitch caught the bullet….he didn't tell me I was trying to kill off fucking super woman!"

The sniper took out his burner phone and dialed the number that he was supposed to use to contact the one who hired him. It only took two rings, before his employer answered.

"is the job done?" His employer asked him, his voice serious.

"No, she is not dead, you did not tell me that I was dealing with Bionic Woman," The sniper said his voice low, "She caught my bullet with her bare hand, what kind of freak are we dealing with?"

The sniper heard cursing on the other side of the phone, and then he heard his employer say, "I want her dead now, I don't care what you do, plant a bomb, or something, that woman that's with her has many stalkers, I can always blame one of them for planting the bomb. I don't care what you do, I want that bitch dead."

"Yes sir," The sniper sighed before his employer hung up on him. He watched as the SUV drove off. He would have to get super creative, dealing with this woman, it seemed she had a stroke of luck following her.

He would have to either plant a bomb on the car, the apartment she was staying in, that brick building that other woman worked in, or the hospital. His best bet would be the hospital, he could plant it in the utility closet on the floor she volunteered on. The sniper wondered why his employer wanted her dead. All he told him was that she was a 'fucking retard, who ruined his chances to marry his woman.'

The sniper packed his rifle up slowly. He had chosen a perch that was a half mile away from Pino's. he was damn good at what he did, he could kill a person two miles away if need be, but he thought that this woman would be an easy kill.

Turns out he was wrong, yes? Oh how he hated being wrong, he may prolong her death and make it as painful as possible because of the fact, she made him look like a fool.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She caught a sniper bullet Tank," Lester said, dropping the bullet on Tank's desk, "She moved so fast, we didn't see her catch the bullet, all we saw was her hand in a fist and it was in the damn air, she didn't even get injured from catching it!"

Tank looked down at the sniper bullet and then outside his office to Angel, who was chatting idly to a group of his men. What kind of woman was Angel, she had been here for nearly three weeks, and was slowly showing them all, that there may be something deadly locked inside her. The other day, a Merry man, Vince had tried to sneak up on and she caught him by his throat and had him up in the air, before he even touched her. She had dropped him quickly in shock and had begun to cry, mumbling apologies.

"I've never heard of a person catching a bullet before, we should keep a closer eye on her," Tank said to Lester, "Since Angel seems to be the most comfortable around you Lester, you stay close to her, if someone was trying to kill her and failed, you bet your ass they'll be back to finish the job.

"Yes sir," Lester said, looking over to Angel, who was talking to Stephanie.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie looked over to Angel, watching her talk to Bobby, who was checking her hand out. She had never seen anyone like Angel, she was shocking them all the time. Tank had pulled her away at one point and told her that it may be possible that her memories and instincts were coming back, and that she should be careful around the woman. She could become a danger to them all.

Stephanie shook her head, Angel wasn't a threat, she was too sweet to be a threat, how could Tank say anything like that?!

Stephanie paused her work and looked down at her phone, which began to vibrate, Ranger's name appearing on the screen. She smiled and answered with a soft, "Yo!"

"Yo yourself, just wanted to call and tell you, I'll back on Sunday, I'm bringing guests, one really wants to meet you and Angel." Ranger told Stephanie causing her smile in glee and nearly squeal, today was Friday! Ranger would be home in two days!

"I can't wait for you to be home," Stephanie sighed with a smile, "And you get to meet Angel, she's a doll, but, Tank thinks there's someone out there trying to kill her, someone tried to shoot at her."

"Babe, is she okay?" Ranger asked his voice hard, "She isn't dead is she?"

"No, it was the craziest thing, she caught the bullet!" Stephanie said with a smile, "She told us it was moving slowly, but I hardly doubt a bullet moves slowly."

Range was silent for a while, before he said, "I can't wait to meet Angel, for some odd reason, I have a feeling of Déjà vu…I'll see you on Sunday."

Stephanie frowned, Range never had Déjà vu, what was going on with that man. she didn't have time to dwell on it, because Range had hung up on her, he really needed to work on his phone etiquette. She let out a soft happy sound and then turned to Angel and said, "Angel! Let's go to the mall!"

"What's a mall?!" Angel asked, bounding over to Stephanie.

"A piece of heaven, I need to buy some…things, you should come along with me." Stephanie said, shutting down her computer and standing up, "They have a food court."

"Oh boy! Food, I love food! We should hurry up and get the food!" Angel said, spinning around Stephanie, "Can Lester come, I like Lester!"

Stephanie watched the pretty flush come up on Angel's face. This could become a problem real fast.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"I hate shopping…." Angel whined from her perch on Lester's back, "it's boring, and all we do is pick out clothes, or look at them, booooring!"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Now I know this woman had amnesia, who would say no to a shopping sprees!"

Lester chuckled at both women, they were each unique in their own way. Angel wrapped her arms around Lester's neck and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for carrying me, my feet were hurting, I hate hurting feet, Stephanie had us walking for HOURS…."

"It's only been 45 minutes woman," Stephanie said, leading them into Victoria Secret, "come on, we'll get you some food, once I'm done in this place.

"Lester, these undies look like floss, why would anyone wear them?" Angel asked from her perch, picking up a thong, "I would never be caught in this thing!"

"Now, some men like these types of undies, but some men, like me, don't care what type, as long as the woman wearing them is pretty, she could be wearing a girdle, and I wouldn't care."

Angel giggled and asked, "What's a girdle?"

"Well, well, if it isn't Stephanie Plum and her little Rain Man," A nasty voice said, causing the three to turn and see Joyce Barnhart standing there, holding several bags, "Joe told me you were looking after a retard, I think she's dumber than a retard…"

"Shut the fuck up, Joyce, you don't know shit!" Stephanie snapped walking up to the woman, who sneered, "I see Joe had to go pick up the town hooker to get laid."

Lester put Angel down and walked over to Stephanie and said, "She's not worth it, let's go and finish shopping."

"Yeah!" Angel snapped, her hands on her hips, "She's a big meanie! I don't like her, you stay away from my Stephanie, you big meanie!"

Joyce laughed out loud and said, "Oh, this is priceless, you have the retard fighting you fights Plum, isn't that sweet, I'll show you a meanie, Rain Man!"

The shoppers watched as Joyce pushed past Lester and Stephanie, and walked over to Angel, who had her hands balled up into the fists, her face twisted in anger. Joyce poked Angel in her chest and said, "So, Rain man, what are you going to do.."

"DON'T TOUCH ME MEANIE!" Angel snapped, her fist flying out and getting Joyce in her mouth, sending her flying. She didn't stop there, she ran over to the fallen woman, pushing past shocked on lookers and grabbed the woman by her collar throwing her onto a table, "I'M NOT RETARDED; IT'S AM-AM-AMNEISA!"

Angel snapped the arm off a mannequin and made to hit Joyce with it, but Lester caught her and said, "Whoa Darling, that's enough, that's enough! She learned her lesson, okay!"

Angel glared at the groaning woman and said to Lester, "You can let me go now, I'll behave…"

Lester let go of Angel and led her back to a shocked Stephanie. as they were walking back, Joyce got up and took out a Taser. She sneered and pressed the button, sending the prongs flying, right at Angel. Angel paused, turned and threw the mannequin arm at the flying prongs, making them hit the plastic arm. She then ran towards a shock Joyce, and punched her in her stomach, sending her flying into a set of mannequins dressed in lacey teddies. Angel gave her a hard glare and said in a dark voice, "Don't you ever try to hit me when my back is turned, bitch!"

Stephanie walked up to Angel, who blinked and said, "OH MY GOD! That woman! Did I do that?!"

"Come on, we should leave now!" Stephanie said, tugging Angel to the exit, Lester following the two. People had their phones out and were recording the spectacle. Great!

They were outside in the parking lot, walking to the SUV. Lester turned to Stephanie and said softly, "That wasn't our Angel was it?"

"No, I have no idea who that woman was, maybe her true self?"

Angel smiled and begin to run to the SUV that was parked in the back ,"COME ON SLOW POKES!"

The three were almost to the SUV, when it blew up, making them fall back from the force of it. Stephanie got up to her feet, and then walked over to Angel and Lester. Lester was holding a crying Angel.

"Are you two alright?" Stephanie asked, patting Angel's back, "No harm done?"

"Nah, we're fine, Angel here is shaken up, but we'll be fine, who planted a bomb on us?" Lester asked Stephanie who shrugged her shoulder, "You don't have stalkers."

Stephanie paused and said, "Maybe it was the same person who tried to kill Angel."

Lester and Stephanie turned to Angel who was still crying from the shock of it all. who had she made angry enough for them to try and kill her?

(~~~~~~~~)

The Queen's personal guard walked quickly through the hotel lobby, and over to Diesel and Ranger. She gave them both evil eyes and said, "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSE MY QUEEN?!"

"Look, she was kidnapped," Diesel started but, the guard was having none of it, she decked him in the mouth and slammed a foot on his chest.

"There was a reason why I should never take vacations, you mess everything up, you are a lousy warrior, and a lousy husband." She said making Diesel wilt under her glare, "But she likes you, so we should hurry up and find her."

Ranger helped Diesel up and said, "You could be nicer to your Queen's husband, he is the King."

"Only through marriage, to me he is still the same crackpot teacher who tries to get high, and corrupt the Queen." The Guard said waving her hand, "Well?! Let's go to the damn plane and go to fucking Trenton."

Diesel groaned, rubbing his chest, "What a bitch…."

Ranger smiled and said, "You can always rely on Jeanne Ellen to be the only one who hates you."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "True, true." As the two ran to catch up with Jeanne Ellen borrows, the Queen's personal Guard.

TBC…


	11. Writing On The Wall

(Chapter 11, enjoy, read and review please!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUUN!

Warning: mentions of Rape, that is all.

Chapter 11 Writing on the Wall

Lester hung up his phone and walked back over to where Stephanie and Angel stood, watching the firemen put out the fire. Angel was stuck on Stephanie's side, and Stephanie had an arm around her.

"Zero and Manny will be here in a bit," Lester said, once he was with Stephanie and Angel, "we have to go to Rangeman. it may not be too safe at your apartment Beautiful."

Stephanie, by now, would be pitching a fit, but one look at Angel's shivering form had her nodding her head in agreement, after all, who in their right mind would try to attack Angel in a building full of highly trained military men? A fool, that's who.

"Okay, I guess we'll go to Rangeman tonight. We need to go by my apartment to pick up some stuff," Stephanie said to Lester, just as the boys in blue came over to the three.

"Hey Steph, blew another car up, I won the pool," Carl said with a smile, making Stephanie wither, "geez, you and your magical ways with cars."

"If you could have only waited one more day to blow up a car, I would have won the pool, it was a big one too almost 3k!" another cop said.

Lester placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder, turned to the cops and opened his mouth, but Angel beat him to it.

"You all are meanies! Stephanie could have been in the car when it went off like that!" Angel snapped walking up to the group, "would you doing that betting then?!"

The group looked at Angel, and then one said, "Isn't that the slow one Stephanie's watching?"

Angel bristled and said, "I'm not slow, I have am-am-amnesia!" she walked right up to Carl, and poked a finger in his chest, "Listen up buddy! You are going to stop making my Stephanie feel bad, and you are going to end all the betting! In fact, gimme the money, if you want to bet on Stephanie, then Stephanie should get the money!"

Carl opened his mouth to complain, but Lester walked up to them and said with a glare, "Do what the lady told you to do, you don't want any problems now?"

Carl huffed, but gave Angel the envelope of money. Angel smiled and said, "Thank you butt heads." Turning to go off to Stephanie.

"Here Stephanie, will this make you happy?" Angel asked, holding out the envelope to Stephanie, waving her hands up so the woman could take it., "It's an awful lot of money."

Stephanie smiled and said softly, "You are a good friend Angel," hugging Angel tightly.

Angel smiled brightly, she then turned to the cops and snapped, "You're cops right? Then you're supposed to protect and…uh…serve! Not to make bets against the people that need you the most, you meanies!"

Lester made tsking sounds and said, "You big meanies, if I ever hear or see another one of those bets going on, I will come down and tell you once again that we don't like it when you bet on beautiful…got it?"

Carl nodded his and said, "Yes sir, no more bets."

Two black rangeman vehicles rolled up beside the wreck, and Zero and Manny pop out of them both. They gave the wreck a look and then went over to the three, asking if they were alright. Once they got the confirmation that they were fine, the got into one Rangeman SUV and were gone.

"Ladies, your carriage awaits," Lester said wrapping an arm around both women, and leading them to the waiting SUV.

Angel turned and looked at the stunned cops, "MEANIES!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You're a very good friend," Stephanie said to Angel as they left the elevator to go to Stephanie's apartment, "you stuck up for me in ways no one has ever done, even Ranger hasn't done what you did."

Angel frowned and said, "But…you love him right, and he loves you, he should stick up for you always, because, that's what people in love do. Right?"

"That's what supposed to happen," Stephanie said unlocking her apartment door and opening it, "I don't think Ranger loves me, in his own way, that's what he says."

Angel shook her head and looked into the apartment and gasp, "Stephanie! Your apartment!"

Stephanie looked inside and put a hand over her mouth. She had been ransacked, or something. Everything had been destroyed. Nothing had been untouched. The couch had been up ended, the curtains were ripped, everything. The crazy part about all this was the claw marks on the walls and counters. Stephanie ran over to the kitchen counter and sighed seeing Rex in his soup can, shaking. She took his cage, and set it outside her apartment door, where Angel stood, her eyes wide. She was pointing at something on the wall that the couch had once sat. Stephanie turned and saw that in red paint, no, it had a metallic smell to it, blood, it was blood! There, on the wall, written in blood was; "I found you red riding hood!"

Stephanie turned and saw Angel back away from the door, her hands on her ears, eyes wide in horror. "Angel it's okay, Angel!"

_"Oh you're so tight!" A voice grunted in her ear, as she was violently used, "Thought those men were giving it to you every day!"_

_She was screaming, it was so painful, she was going to break. "Too big! You're too big! Stop!" she was crying loudly in agony, trying to break free from the shackles they had on her wrist._

_"Shut up whore!" the voice grunted, and then a hand slapped her face, "Soon, the big bad wolf will have you, and if you think I'm bad, he's the devil himself!"_

_"Stop! No more! Stop it!" She screamed, "NO!"_

Stephanie held onto Angel as she screamed, struggling to break free from Stephanie, "Angel it's okay! It's just me!"

"No! it hurts!" Angel shrieked, "it's too big! I'll break!"

Stephanie gripped Angel's wrist in one hand and then she slapped her cheek with her free hand. Angel stopped screaming, her eyes still wide. She turned to Stephanie and then wailed, "The bad pictures, they're in my head again!" burying her head in Stephanie's chest, "Make them stop! Make them stop!"

"Holy shit, Beautiful, Darling!" Lester said, running up the stairs, and going over to them, "What the fuck happened?!"

"Someone broke into my house, ransacked it, the writing on the wall, it must have triggered something, Angel started to scream," Stephanie said, as Angel gripped her tightly, "I think we just need to go, she's needs something to calm her down."

Stephanie helped Angel up and over to the elevator, while Lester picked Rex's cage up and looked inside the apartment. What kind of animal did this?! Lester's eyes landed on the writing on the wall, and he had to shudder. A freak wrecked this place, no doubt about it. he took in the claw marks and then closed and locked the apartment door.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"AUNTIE JEANNE!" Sammy screamed running up to hug Jeanne, "Auntie Jeanne! Uncle C.! Da!"

Jeanne smiled and caught the toddler, twirling her around, "And how are you Sammy?"

"Good, Aunt Celia and me made cookies every day!" Sammy said hugging Jeanne, "Can we go inside and get some?"

Diesel nodded his head and said, "But we can't stay long, we're going to see a Ranger's friend."

"Okay, come on Auntie Jeanne, they're sugar and pinwheels," Sammy said as Jeanne carried her into the house.

Well, at least good one thing came from the coupling of her Queen and Diesel; Sammy. After that night she caught the Queen with Diesel and Ranger, she thought it would be the last of those two.

Boy, was she wrong, they made an impression on the lonely Queen.

_"My Queen, you are in so much trouble!" Jeanne hissed, once they were back in the lavish rooms of the Queen, "You won't be able to gain access to the courtyard for a month!"_

_The Queen hummed softly, holding a wooden box to her chest. She opened the box and peered in, taking out a baggie full of dried up leafs. She smiled and said, "This is weed Jeanne, apparently they were out to smoke it!"_

_"THEY WHAT?!" Jeanne said getting up from her spot, a soft sitting chair, "I'll have their heads for this, high class contraband, they'll be kicked out so fast that-"_

_"You won't kick them out," The Queen said, sitting on a chaise chair, "in fact, return this to the teacher, what is his name?"_

_"Diesel," Jeanne sneered, looking at the Queen, as though she had blown a few fuses in her head, "And why would I return this stuff to them, my Queen."_

_"Because it belongs to them, Diesel, and his student," The Queen said with a smile, "They were the first people, beside you and the council, to ever talk to me! it does get lonely being locked in this gilded cage. I've been here since forever Jeanne, give a girl some slack, and do this for me."_

_The Queen got up and went over to a wooden desk. She sat down and on expensive parchment paper, wrote a note to Diesel. She folded it up, gave it to Jeanne and said, "Give this to him; I want to see them again, please give him this note please!"_

_Jeanne shook her head but said, "If I get caught, the council is going to ship you off to the temple in Tibet. I'll be back, stay here, okay?" _

_The Queen squealed and hugged Jeanne, "Thanks Gina, you're a good friend!" pushing Jeanne to the front doors, "Hurry up! Oh don't forget the box, it is his!"_

_The things I do for you…." Jeanne sighed, before she took the box and the note, and left the Queens' rooms._

_Jeanne found Diesel's room empty, so she put the box on the bed, along with the note. She was curious so she read the note. She could hardly believe that her Queen, her sweet innocent Queen had invited them to her chambers for brunch on Saturday!_

_"They're going to corrupt her!" Jeanne hissed, stomping out the room, "That stupid man and that kid!"_

_The Queen hugged her tightly once she came back empty handed, "Thank you Jeanne, can you believe it, I'll have friends! Well, you're my friend, but I'll have more friends!"_

_Jeanne smiled watching the Queen spin around and then stop. She looked over to Jeanne and said, "Oh, but…that's in one day, I have to prepare, maybe something simple to wear, my formal clothes may be too much! Maybe a light summer dress!"_

_Jeanne sat down on the Queen's massive bed that could cover the first floor of an average house. She watched as the woman went through a wardrobe, looking for something nice to wear. This was going to be a long night…_

__"Bunch of Baboons," Jeanne muttered to herself at the table they were sitting at, "My poor Queen..."

"I wish mommy was here," Sammy sighed in her father's lap, "I miss her…"

"You'll be meeting a nice woman, named Stephanie Plum," Diesel said to the child, ruffling her long black locks, "She's just as nice as your mommy, she'll love you, and she has a friend named Angel, you won't be lonely at all."

Sammy looked up to Ranger who nodded his head and said, "My Babe will love you."

"Babe?" Jeanne said tearing into the cookies Celia gave her, "she's still your Babe? Thought she would have moved on by now, let me tell you kid, if I had to deal with the kind of shit she has to, you'd have been gone in a second, I love you, but in my own way, bullshit!"

"Bullshit Uncle C.!" Sammy echoed, causing Diesel to glare at Jeanne.

"You're going to have to get that stick out your ass man, and tell her the truth, that you love her, I mean, you have to right? I know you and Diesel and the Queen…" Jeanne started but Diesel put his hands over Sammy's ear and said, "Hush up woman!"

"Whatever," Jeanne said looking at Ranger, "Look, you want this woman, you're going to have to man up, and take her!"

Diesel shook his head and said, "Don't listen to her man, she can't keep a man, she chases them off!"

"Shut up Crackpot!" Jeanne snapped, plucking Diesel on his nose, "You're lucky you're the King, or else I'd do something crazy!"

Sammy giggled and said, "Da, you and Auntie Jeanne are silly!"

Ranger turned to his sister and said, "Celia I hope Sammy wasn't too much of a hassle these three weeks."

Celia smiled and shook her head, "No, I love Sammy, you and Mortimer should bring her around more often! She is an angel! The boys are going to miss her."

Celia kissed Sammy's head and said, "Behave for them, and tell Stephanie I said hi, okay?"

"Kay Aunt Celia, "Sammy said with a smile, "I will! Da? Will mommy be in Trenton too?"

Diesel smiled sadly and said, "I don't think so baby…"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Bobby had to sedate Angel to calm her down. She was sleeping in Ranger's bed, the covers tucked up to her waist. She wouldn't dream tonight. Stephanie shook her head and said, "It looked like an animal came into my apartment and tore it up, and that message was written in blood. I'm scared for Angel, guys."

Tank frowned and said, "Ranger will be back Sunday, he'll know what to do, for now, we'll just keep her on lock down in Rangeman, she'll have access to anywhere, but she needs to stay here."

"Guess that means no going to the movies," Lester sighed leaning back in the couch that was in Ranger's penthouse, "I guess we can do movie night here. I have some old movies she'll love."

"What, like some westerns and Die Hard?" Stephanie teased making Lester blush.

"No, like, some Lord of the Rungs and other stuff, I'm sure she'll have a blast." Lester huffed and then said, "I'll keep her company with you Stephanie."

Tank shook his head and said, "I'm going home, I'll see you both later."

Once Tank left, Lester turned to Stephanie and said, "There are two people after her, it has to be, what in the hell are we going to do?"

Stephanie shrugged and said, "Like Tank said, Ranger will know what to do, plus he bringing friends, I'm sure those friends are strong."

Lester nodded his head and said, "They have to be, I get a feeling the second person after Angel isn't one I'd like to mess with, they clawed up the counters for goodness sake!"

TBC….


	12. She Is Still A woman

(Chapter 12, shit gets real in this chapter! read and review please, enjoy!)

NOT MINE ITS JUST FOR FUN NOT MAKING ANY MONEY!

WARNING: a little smut, nothing too graphic, Angel gets frisky, that's it.

Chapter 12 She Is Still A Woman

It was around nine in the morning, when Angel woke up in luxurious soft sheets, that smelt of something she swore she had smelt before. It made her smile and stretch like a cat. She sat up and slid out of bed. she was in a big bedroom, that screamed it belonged to a man. The furniture was black and so was the bedding. It made Angel think of something, like, she knew the person who lived here.

She walked over to a set of double doors and opened them, to reveal a sand colored bathroom. It was 20 times better than Stephanie's pink and green bathroom. There was a sunken in jetted tub, a walk in shower, sand stone counters with sand colored sinks. It was very nice. Angel went to the bathroom, and found an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste with her name on it. she brushed her teeth and then turned the shower heads on to wash up. She stepped into the spray and sighed, it felt so good. She didn't see any soap, except for a bottle that had Bulgaria on it. if it got her cleaned she was going to use it!

She opened the bottle and the fragrance hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew she had smelt this before, she just had a feeling that she had smelt this before! As she poured some on her hands and lathered it up her mind began to drift. The water felt so warm, it felt so good on her body, and the scent of this body wash…..

_Lips, full lips were on her neck, sucking gently, applying enough pressure to leave a barely there mark. Hands grabbed her waist, leading her to bed. She moaned in bliss as another pair of hands ran up and down her thighs, spreading them open, to take off the pair of lace panties she wore. They fell in a heap on the bed, one pair of lips attacking hers and another pair of lips on her neck. Large hands were cupping her breasts, and another set of hands were running up and down her stomach, making their way in between her thighs to her wet moist-_

"Dios," Angel whispered her hands sliding in between her legs, this ache, what was this ache? "I need to…"

Her fingers slid across something that had her moaning loudly, she had to do that again! So she did, again and again, her fingers now exploring the area between her thighs. It was wet down there, but not from the water, it was a sticky wet, like thick liquid. What was going on?

(~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie opened the door to Ranger's bedroom, thinking Angel would still be in the bed. she wasn't, but the sounds of the shower going put Stephanie's mind at ease. Stephanie would just let her finish her shower, before telling her that Ella bought breakfast up for them. she turned to walk out of the bedroom, but a loud moan from the bathroom, had her worried. Could Angel be in trouble?!

Stephanie walked into the bathroom saying, "Angel are you-" but paused, blushed hard and left the bathroom quickly.

She ran out the bedroom and into the living room, where she jumped on the couch and buried her face in the pillows. Angel was…she was..

"Masturbating," Stephanie groaned out loud, her face etch with shock, "My god, but…but…she's...she's a woman, of course she's going to figure out that area between her legs, I mean, it was only a matter of time!"

"Matter of time for what?" Lester asked behind Stephanie, causing her to squeal and jump, "Hey what's up beautiful?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I saw nothing!" Stephanie said her face red, "Nothing at all!"

Lester frowned and said, "If you say so Beautiful, where's Angel, she still asleep?" looking over to the door of Ranger's bedroom.

"NO, she's in the shower, getting ready for the day!" Stephanie said with a smile, " she should be done diddling- I mean washing up soon."

Stephanie groaned and slid into the couch. Lester gave her a leer and then said, "You caught her…you know…doing _that_?!"

"I have to remember she is a woman, not a child, of course she was going to find that spot on her, it's only natural for her to find it!"

Lester sat down beside Stephanie and said, "It's hard to forget that that woman in the shower is a woman and not a child. And like someone told me, all women have the same needs…_babe_…."

"DON'T DO THAT LESTER!" Stephanie exclaimed, her face dark red now, "It sounds weird coming from you."

Lester laughed out loud and then turned to the door of Ranger's bedroom, when it opened to reveal Angel dressed in a billowy soft lavender dress, her feet bare.

"Good morning everyone!" Angel sang, jumping on the couch, "Stephanie, in the shower, I-"

"NO! NO! NO!" Stephanie chanted, plugging her ears up , "We're not doing this Angel!"

"But I only wanted to say that in the shower, I almost fell…" Angel pouted, watching Stephanie hum to herself, her ears plugged up in ignorance.

"I bet you did almost fall," Lester purred to Angel, who flushed for some odd reason, "You hungry, looks like Ella bought you some food."

"FOOD!" Angel exclaimed, running over to the covered tray, "Yummy, Ella's food! It's all for me?!"

"And now we're back to cute Angel," Lester chuckled watching Stephanie still hum to herself, "She's going to eat all the food Stephanie…"

"Like hell she will!" Stephanie shouted getting up and jumping on the tray of too, "No Angel! You only get two waffles, not six! Save some for me damn it!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger sat outside on the deck of his home, watching Diesel, Jeanne and Sammy play in the sand on the private beach he owned. This picture would be complete if Diesel's wife and his Babe were out there playing too. He was glad Jeanne was here, even if she was a bull dog, It did both Diesel and Sammy some good to have a close friend. Don't get him wrong, he and Diesel were close friends, he was Sammy's godfather. He was close friends with the Queen too. She had been very lonely before they had arrived in her life, they had spent 6 long years together, Diesel and him would sneak into the Queens' rooms and they would have a good time enjoying each other's company. And then, he was chosen to join the Special Ops, and Diesel had joined him too, due to the Council's order. The poor Queen , they wouldn't see each other for about 2 years, it had broken his heart . The last night they had together was something he'd keep to himself.

_"You two are leaving me," The Queen sighed, pouring more vodka for them to drink, "I won't see you two for years, it's not fair! Why you two?! How come they couldn't choose anyone else?!"_

_"We're the best, I trained my student well," Diesel said, patting Carlos on his back, "Top of group, and he's going into Special Ops. Proud of you kid."_

_Carlos watched as the Queen deflated with each word from Diesel's mouth, "Hey Diesel, let's not talk about that, it's our last night, we should play some card games or something."_

_The Queen looked up at the two and said, "Let's play that silly game those children play, Truth or Dare."_

_"The last time we played that, I got in trouble with the council for streaking!" Diesel whined, causing The Queen and Carlos to laugh._

_"No, well keep it in these rooms," The Queen said softly, toying with the collar of the long sleeve sheer black robe she was wearing. She wore it over a pair of lacy black shorts and a thin black camisole, "Just between us three, okay? No outrageous dares."_

_At Carlos and Diesel's nods, the Queen smiled and said, "I'll start off, Truth or Dare Carlos…"_

_It started off innocently enough, nothing too much for them, they confessed their most embarrassing moments, had to do crazy stuff, but then when it was Diesel's turn, he turned to Carlos and asked, "Truth or Dare?"_

_"Truth," Carlos said, drinking his shot._

_"Do you find the Queen attractive," Diesel asked the man, causing him to flush and look at the Queen, who was biting her lip._

_Carlos gulped and said, "She is very attractive, extremely."_

_Diesel nodded his head and said, "She sure is…your turn Carlos."_

_"Queen, Truth or Dare?"_

_The Queen gulped down her booze and said, "Truth, please," she had said it softly._

_"Do you find us attractive," Carlos asked, leaning forward to look at the woman, who flushed and nodded her head._

_"You two are attractive," The Queen said her lips curled in a smile, "Very...Truth or Dare Diesel?"_

_"Dare," Diesel said, grabbing the bottle and gulping down courage, "Dare baby, dare!"_

_"I dare you to kiss me," The Queen said softly, leaning back, her hands running down her side, "Kiss me."_

_Diesel got up, went over to the woman. He ran his hands through her hair, and bought his head down to kiss her. It was a gentle and light kiss, nothing too major. When he lifted his head, Diesel smiled and said, "Truth or dare my Queen?"_

_"Dare," The Queen whispered, leaning her head up, "I choose dare."_

_"Go over there and give Carlos a kiss, show him how great those lips feel." Diesel purred softly to the Queen, who bit her lips looking over to Carlos, who was staring at her._

_The Queen got up and then walked over to Carlos. She leaned down and kissed him on his lips. It was light and gentle too, nothing major, just like the kiss she gave Diesel._

_"21…" The Queen whispered on Carlo's lips, "You're so grown up now…"_

_The Queen felt Diesel behind her, his lips on her neck now, causing her to moan and arch her back._

_"Truth…Truth or Dare boys?" She whispered, her eyes hooded, "this is for both of you."_

_"Dare," they said softly, sandwiching the Queen._

_"Tonight only, I want you both, just for tonight, so I can remember you both." The Queen sighed, turning her head, "But, be gentle please, I've never done this before, I've never had sex before, please…."_

_Diesel wrapped his arms around The Queen's waist and Carlos ran his hands up and down her torso. They led her to the large bed. Diesel slipped off the sheer robe she wore and laid her on the bed, attacking her neck, while Carlos cupped her breast, kissing her lips._

_"I want to remember every inch of your bodies, just in case I never see you again…" The Queen whimpered slipping off her clothes, "just for tonight…"_

They had spent that whole night together, loving the Queen. They had slipped away from her rooms early in the morning and left to go do training. When they had come back from Training and their first mission, Jeanne had told them that the Queen had disappeared off to god knows where, she had left a note saying that she was eloping with some man, and that she'd never come back. Something must have happened to the man she was eloping with, because she came back, all to the pieces. Diesel and Ranger had never seen her this broken. She had fought them, lashed out at them all, wouldn't let them in. they found out that the man she was going to marry had another woman and the Queen had found them together. It took some time, but they managed to heal her broken heart, vowing to find the dick that broke the Queen's heart. It was back to the three of them, until he went to Trenton and found Stephanie. The moment he spotted Stephanie, he knew, he wanted her. Diesel and the Queen had understood. While he had been going on solo missions, the Queen and Diesel had gotten closer. Diesel had set him aside and told him he was planning on asking the Queen to marry him, and wondered if it was okay. By then he had fallen in love with Stephanie and had approved of their union. It was great to see them together, they seemed to click, just like him and Stephanie.

Ranger looked over the horizon and said, "Babe, I'm going to make you mine."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They had settled in Lester's apartment, for their movie night. He had chosen all three lord of the rings, claiming that everyone had to watch the trilogy. Stephanie had rolled her eyes and settled on the couch beside the two fanatics. Angel was geeked up from Lester, who loved Lord of the Rings. Stephanie liked it, but she wasn't into it like Lester was, it was a bit creepy to watch the man quote the lines like a pro.

They started the movies at 2 in the afternoon, and by the time 9 pm rolled around, Stephanie was ready to call it quits, even if Angel and Lester weren't

"Okay, I'm going up to Ranger's penthouse, I can't handle it anymore, Orlando Bloom is hot, but I can't take this anymore!" Stephanie said to Lester and Angel, who waved her off with the flicks of their hands, "You two are hot messes!"

Stephanie stomped out the apartment and up to the seventh floor; there was only so much Lord of the Ring she could take!

The moment Stephanie left, Angel had scooted closer to Lester, resting her head on his shoulder. Lester wrapped an arm around Angel and leaned back in the couch with her. his eyes glued to the screen. Angel bit her lip and placed her hand on Lester's thigh. She had been thinking about the time in the shower, when she relieved her ache. It had felt good, maybe…if Lester did it to her…she liked being around Lester, he made her heart flutter and she loved the way he was attentive to her. She turned to look at him and then said, "Lester, this morning, in the shower…I felt really weird, like an ache Lester, in between my thighs."

Lester quickly turned to Angel, feeling his face turn red, they, no….they can't be doing this…"Angel, we can't be talking about this!"

"Oh, but I want to! I like being around you, you make something in me move," Angel said softly, her face coy, "when I found out that we were going to be staying in for movie night, I didn't put any panties on."

Lester scooted away from Angel, only for her to cling to his side. "Angel we can't be doing this, you have Amnesia, this wouldn't be right."

"I don't care if I have am-am-amnesia, I want you Lester, I have this ache, in between my thighs whenever I'm around you!" Angel said grabbing Lester's hand and lifting her dress up, "It felt so good when I relieved the ache, I wonder what will happen if you touch me down there."

"Angel we can't do it!" Lester snapped, getting up and moving away from Angel, who was advancing on him, "Angel, I think it's time for you to go, I promised Stephanie we would do nothing!"

Angel groaned and wrapped her arms around Lester's waist, "Please, Lester, I need this ache to stop, it hurts so bad!"

Lester groaned as Angel grabbed his hand and slipped his hand between her thighs. The moment his fingers touched her wet slit, Angel had moaned and arched her back, saying, "Oh Lester, it feels much better when you touch me!"

Lester shook and said, "Angel, please, I can't do this!" watching Angel grind on his fingers, "Angel have mercy on me!"

"Please, make this ache go away," Angel whispered, leaning up to kiss him, "Make this ache go away!"

Lester shook his head, as Angel dragged him over to his bedroom. He groaned as she fell on her back, pulling her dress up.

"Make this ache go away," Angel whispered, her eyes half lidded, "Please."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Angel had felt like paradise, it reminded him of the time they made love in the gardens of Versailles in France. It felt like he belonged with her. He had slipped on a condom and was deep in her, causing her to cry out in bliss. They made love over and over again that night, Lester never wanting it to end, and Angel making those lovely sounds, whispering how she loved him and how they would be together forever. It was the best night of his life.

He wasn't going to toss this woman away again.

(AND LIKE ALL THINGS, SOMETIMES, SHIT JUST HITS THE FAN!)

Stephanie yelped in pain, waking up instantly, a small weight had hit her stomach and it had hurt like hell. She sat up In Ranger's bed and looked down in the dim morning light at the weight. It was a little girl, maybe 3. She had milk chocolate skin, and black hair that was in pig tails. She was dressed in blue and black leggings and a blue shirt that had little stars all over it. The little girl looked up at Stephanie, to reveal deep blue eyes, where had she seen those eyes before? And why did that face look so familiar?"

"HI!" the girl said bouncing on Stephanie, "You're in my Uncle C.'s room, do I know you?"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "who are you?"

"My name is Sammy, and I'm here with Da, Uncle C. and Auntie Jeanne, they're out in the living room, waiting for you!" the girl said getting off of Stephanie, "Come on! Come on!"

Stephanie groaned and got out of bed, following the little girl, who in the worlds was she talking about?

She walked out the bedroom and into the living room and said, "Okay Sammy, where are they?"

"Babe…"A voice said, making Stephanie pause and look up, "morning sleepy head."

"Ranger…." Stephanie said, before she looked down at herself. she was dressed in the clothes she wore last night. YIKES! Uh, can we do a do over, when I'm freshened up?"

"Hey Steph!" A voice said with a smile, causing Stephanie to yelp and say, "Diesel, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Visiting," A woman's voice said, causing Stephanie to deflate.

"Jeanne Ellen," Stephanie sighed, "Hello…."

Sammy ran up to Stephanie and said, "You're Stephanie, I've heard a lot about you from Uncle C. he likes you."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Oh really?" looking up at Ranger who shook his head.

"Babe…."

Just then the door to the Penthouse opened and Stephanie perked up seeing Angel and Lester come in, they were holding hands. Oh no, they didn't…..

"Stephanie, we're here! Time for breakfast!" Angel exclaimed, her face carrying the glow one gets from sex.

"Aw fuck," Stephanie sighed, looking at Lester, "You didn't."

Lester nodded his head and said, "She jumped me," as Angel latched on to his side, purring.

Diesel faltered looking at Angel, and then at Lester. Ranger shook his head and muttered, "Well I'll be damned…"

Jeanne narrowed her eyes and said, "And shit is going to hit the fan…"

"MOMMY!" Sammy screamed, running over to Angel and hugging her legs, "MOMMY! YOU'RE HERE!"

Angel tilted her head and said, "I'm a mommy? What's a mommy?!"

"THAT'S MY WIFE YOU FUCKED!" Diesel boomed, his face red with rage, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

TBC…


	13. Alpha Jeanne

(Here's the fallout of what occurred in chapter 12 enjoy, very early post, I have work soon! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY ITS JUST FOR FUN!

Chapter 13 Alpha Jeanne

"Wife…"Stephanie sighed weakly, looking at the group, "Wife?! You're Angel's husband, Diesel?"

"Angel?! Her name is Heidi!" Diesel snapped looking at Angel, who hid behind Lester, Sammy still attached to her legs, "What is going on?"

"Calm down Diesel, you're scaring her," Carlos said putting a hand on Diesel's arm, pointing to Angel, who began to cry.

"Stephanie!" Angel wailed holding on to Lester, "Make them go away!"

"Look you two need to calm down!" Stephanie said walking over to Angel, "Look, why don't we sit down and-"

Stephanie pulled Angel and Sammy out the way, when Diesel grabbed Lester by his collar. Angel screamed and said, "Stop it! You're hurting him! STOP IT LET GO OF HIM MEANIE! LET GO OF LESTER!"

Jeanne walked over to Diesel and said, "Let go of him Diesel, you're scaring your wife and child!"

Diesel turned to see his wife, who was named Angel now, sobbing loudly, beating his arm. Sammy was holding onto Angel's leg, crying loudly too. Diesel groaned and let go of Lester, who fell to the floor. Angel ran over to Lester, and stood in front of him, and hissed, Go away! leave Lester alone! What did he ever do to you!"

Jeanne pushed Diesel into a chair, and snapped, "You sit down and don't make a fucking sound!"

Ranger walked over to Angel, who held her arms out as if to protect Lester, her frame shaking, "Angel? That's your name right?"

Angel nodded her head and said, "Yes, and you are?"

"Ranger, I promise that we won't hurt Lester, why don't we sit down and talk." Ranger said, trying to reach out for Angel, but she jerked her arm back.

"No! Stay away from me!" Angel hissed angrily, "You guys are meanies, I-I want Stephanie!"

Stephanie went over to Angel and said, "Hey, I'm here, we're all going to hash it out okay? No fist swinging, no nothing."

Angel nodded her head and then turned to Lester, "Lester, are you okay?" rubbing his arm.

"I'm fine, I did deserve that," Lester sighed getting up, "Look Angel last night, it shouldn't have happened."

"I liked it!" Angel said with a smile, "There was nothing wrong, I enjoy being with you Lester."

"Look, remember, Ranger, I told you Angel has amnesia." Stephanie said looking at Ranger, who nodded his head, "She really doesn't need this commotion!"

Jeanne rolled her eyes and then stepped in, "You," she said pointing to Lester, "Sit, don't make a sound."

Angel looked down at the little girl attached to her leg and said, "I'm you're mommy?" earning a nod, "What's a mommy?"

"That's what you are silly!" Sammy said with a giggle, hugging Angel's legs, "I missed you mommy!"

Lester sat down across from Diesel and then Jeanne turned to Angel and said with a smile, "Why don't you sit down on the couch, with Sammy and Stephanie, Ranger, call Ella to bring up some breakfast."

Angel sat down and said to Stephanie, "I like her, she knows about food!"

Sammy sat in Angel's lap and said, "Mommy where were you?! Da and Uncle C. went all around the world for you!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Let me tell everyone what had happened to Angel."

Stephanie told the group what occurred, she watched as Diesel's face turned pale when she said she had hit Angel with her car.

"Well that's what happened to Angel, she's been staying with me all this time." Stephanie said with a smile, as Sammy clambered in her lap.

"You took care of my mommy?" Sammy asked, her eyes wide, "Thank you!"

"Yeah, but she helped me too, she punched Joe Morelli in his face, and beat the snot out of Joyce." Stephanie said to Ranger, whose lip twitched.

Diesel shook his head and said, "I thought she was dead, she's up here shacking up with another man! fuck Heidi I-"

Jeanne kicked him in his back and snapped, "Did you not hear what Stephanie said?! This woman doesn't remember you! So if you are going to blame something, blame the fucking amnesia! You are going to have to get yourself together man, she needs you more than ever now!"

Diesel rubbed his forehead and said, "I-you're right, Jeanne, but, this kinda stings, Heidi,...Angel….i'm sorry for snapping at you."

Angel shook her head and said, "Apologize to Lester, he was the one who you hurt the most!"

Diesel growled and sighed, "I'm sorry…Lester for jacking you up…even if you deserved it."

"Wow, Jeanne is being a great person?! Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Stephanie said just as Ella came into the penthouse with food.

"OH BOY FOOD!" Angel and Sammy squealed, running over to Ella, who beamed happily at the two.

"My god, that's her daughter," Lester sighed sitting back in the chair, but Jeanne walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk tonight, alone."

Lester looked up at the woman, who gave him a long stare, "Okay, sure…"

Once Angel and Sammy were situated with food, Ranger walked over to Stephanie and sat down beside her, "Angel, is a very important person, Babe."

"How so?" Stephanie asked Ranger who sighed and looked to Jeanne who nodded her head and began her tale.

"Angel, is really named Heidi, she is a Queen. She the Queen of an ancient clan of warriors that protect the world from evil…things. Diesel, Ranger and I are a part of this clan. I am the Queen's personal guard. Since Diesel is her husband, that makes him the King, I guess…and Ranger is just their good friend." Jeanne said sitting down in a chair, "But I see that Heidi, or Angel has been up to some things."

Jeanne took a hard look at Lester, who turned away from her look. Jeanne got up and said, "I suggest we do this, we shall stay here for now, Diesel, you will not be aggressive around Angel or Lester, we will let this play out, Lester, we are going to have a nice long chat, Ranger, you will take that damn stick out your ass and get with Stephanie, and Sammy, will be Sammy."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Well, but, Ranger only loves me in his own way, his life doesn't let him have relationships…"

Ranger grabbed Stephanie's chin and said, "We can make it work, Babe." Before he kissed her deeply. Jeanne nodded her head and said, "I love it when I take control of a situation."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie smiled, watching Sammy and Angel color together in a coloring book, both of them talking in excited tones. She had to break the news that Angel had a killer after her and a monster. How was this going to pan out.

"Ranger, Diesel, I have something to tell you about Angel, she has some people after her." Stephanie said to the two men, "you know about the sniper Ranger, or assassin, but there's a uh…monster or creature…"

"Big Bad Wolf," Diesel and Ranger said together, "He calls Heidi, or Angel, Little Red Riding Hood."

"Stephanie blinked and said, "Oh so you know…"

"The Queen and King had to host him in an attempt to negotiate a peace treaty between the Clan and the Lycans, or wolf-people." Jeanne said shaking her head, "Diesel, the jackass, angered the leader, or the Big Bad Wolf, the leader threatened to take The Queen, and did it, we thought she was god knows where, but she's been here, safe, which Is what we wanted."

"You should have never called him an over grown flea bitten mongrel," Ranger said to Diesel, who bristled and hissed, "Well, he deserved it, did you see the way he was drooling over Heidi-I mean Angel, like a damn piece of meat!"

Jeanne hit Diesel in the back of his head and said, "We told you to keep your mouth shut, but you couldn't listen to reason! Now look what happened! You jackass, this is all your fault!"

Diesel sighed, and nodded his head, "You're right Jeanne, I shouldn't have been so fucking headstrong."

Diesel turned to Stephanie and asked, "Was she…when the doctors took a look at her, had she been…raped?"

Stephanie sighed softly and said, "I'm sorry Diesel, but yes, in both uh-her holes, I'm glad she has amnesia, she looked as though someone had just…"

Stephanie turned to Angel, who had pulled Lester down to draw with them. Diesel rubbed his face and said, "I should have never opened my mouth at that dinner, he only gave us a week, before he either killed her, or worse."

Ranger nodded his head and said, "Well, we have to watch out for the Big Bad Wolf, and this sniper, do you know anyone who would hold a grudge big enough to put a hit on Angel? Because the Clan would have gotten word of it, if it was one of our men."

"Well, she put Joe in her place, beat up Joyce, but the shooting happened before she beat up Joyce…I would have to say Joe, he did warned her that he'd come after her." Stephanie said, looking over to Angel. "Ranger, the Big Bad Wolf, ransacked my apartment, it's… not salvageable, I have…"

"Babe, you and Angel can stay here, I wouldn't let Angel leave anyways, Tank told me that he has her on lockdown," Ranger said with a smile, "looks like we'll have one big party."

(~~~~~~~~~)

Lester turned to Jeanne watching the woman pace in his apartment. she looked like a caged animal.

"So, Jeanne what do you-"

"I thought I got rid of you," Jeanne said looking at Lester, who sat up and said, "What?"

"I know who you are, you were the man that the Queen was going to elope with," Jeanne said, "all those years ago!"

Lester had to take a step back when Jeanne rounded on him, she had an angry look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be a good personal guard, if I didn't know where my charge was all the time. I knew about that cozy little love shack in Germany, where you and the Queen were at, I knew about the little villa she had. I'm her personal guard for a reason; I do a damn good job. Let me tell you, there are two men upstairs that are going to tear you a new one, if they ever figured out that it was you who broke the Queen's heart!" Jeanne snapped looking into Lester's green eyes, "You break this thing up with the Queen, or else, I'll make sure those two know what you've done. Ranger is your cousin right?"

"You can't tell me to break up with Angel, she's-"

"A married woman, with a child who needs her, I don't know what silly fantasy you have with this amnesic woman, but it ends soon, you have by the end of this week to end it, or else they end you." Jeanne hissed, before she walked out the door of Lester's apartment.

Lester sat down on his couch and cursed softly. He was angry at himself for letting this go far, but he was more angry at what Angel will feel. This woman was head over heels in love with him. This was going to break her heart, he would have to distance himself from her. It's for the best if this happened.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne, slid the door shut, once she knew Angel and Sammy were fast asleep. She hated to do what she had done earlier, but, Lester needed to break away from Angel, when it was still fresh, so it wouldn't hurt as much and the wounds would heal faster. She intervened the first time she found out that The Queen was with this man. She wasn't doing it because she hated him, she was doing this because she was trying to save his life. The clan would kill that man in a heartbeat, and the Queen knew it too, that's why she ran away. The clan would have found her, shipped her off to Tibet and kill that man too.

"I hate being the bad guy," Jeanne whispered staring out into space, "But this needs to get done."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"This is nuts," Stephanie said laying down on the couch, her face buried under a pillow, "Nuts, Diesel is married to Angel, and they have a child together, but Lester slept with Angel, and now they're in love! This is nuts!"

Ranger's lip twitched at the site of Stephanie bemoaning on his couch.

'It could be her couch as well….' A voice in his head thought as Ranger watched her twitch on roll.

The fact that her apartment had been ransacked and damaged beyond repair was a sign. A sign to him to finally confess to Stephanie how he felt for her. since she didn't put up a fight about Angel punching Morelli in Pino's, that meant she was on a permanent off stage with the douche.

'She could be permanently with you…' the voice said, which reminded him of Angel, 'You better make your move….'

"Babe, we need to talk, about us." Ranger said, sitting down beside Stephanie's feet.

"Oh do we, I know you were just putting up a front earlier today, you love me in your way, yadda, yadda , yadda…." Stephanie said lifting the pillow from her head, "It's alright, once I find-"

"Babe, I meant it, we could work it out," Ranger said, watching Stephanie get up on her hands and knees.

"But you said your love only comes with a condom…." Stephanie huffed, causing something in Ranger to twinge.

"I was a jackass, I thought I wasn't good enough for you, it's time I got my damn head out my ass and look at what's in front of me," Ranger said to Stephanie, "I want you in my life."

"But the Batcave is forever…"Stephanie muttered, "You don't do forever…."

"I can with you," Ranger said, before he leaned in and kissed her deeply, "You're my forever, Stephanie."

"I can accept that!" Stephanie said in between kisses, "mmm, we should move this to the-"

"STEPHANIE!" Angel wailed, running into the penthouse, "STEPHANIE! I had more bad pictures in my head….me and Sammy can't sleep!"

Ranger groaned softly at the site of Angel and Sammy standing there in their sleepwear, Angel holding Sammy, her eyes full of tears. Stephanie should really tell them to go back down to the apartment they were staying in on the 4th floor, and go to Jeanne about their nightmare, so they can finish what they started.

"Aw, you did?" Stephanie said, going over Angel and Sammy who nodded their heads, "You two can sleep with me then, in Ranger's bed, it'll be one big sleepover!"

Sammy and Angel smiled and said, "Sleepover!" Angel paused and asked, "What's a sleepover?"

Stephanie ushered them into the room, and said to Ranger, "Oh thank you for giving us your bed, Ranger, Angel is all limbs when she sleeps, and I'm sure Sammy is the same. It is late, so I should be hitting the hay too."

Ranger got up and said, "I didn't-"

"You did," Jeanne said, closing the door to the penthouse, dressed in a pair of black pajamas, "Thank you, you can sleep on the couch tonight, we'll take the bed."

Jeanne forced Ranger to sit down on the couch, and then walked off into the loud bedroom, shutting the door. Ranger picked up the pillow Stephanie buried her face in, covered his face with it, and laid down on the couch with a padded 'thump!'

"Babe…."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel lay on the bed in the empty Rangeman apartment he was given, his thoughts all on Angel, his wife. He should have never opened his mouth, she had warned him to keep his temper in check, but no, he was a headstrong man. now here she was, with amnesia, and having sex with another man. Stephanie told him that her memories my never fully come back too. Damn it all! he wanted his feisty, kind and sweet Heidi back.

The more he thought about, the more it started to make sense, he could accept Angel, and try to woo her, like he did with Heidi. She loved it and they had fallen in love quickly. Maybe, if Heidi was still in that amnesic mind, this would be a quick thing. It would be like falling in love again, but ,he had to do things.

Diesel got up and he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. On the top of the paper he wrote;

"Operation, Woo Angel."

Yeah, this would be like falling in love again!

TBC….


	14. A Clean Home Is A Happy Home

(Chapter 14, enjoy,READ AND REVIEW PLEASE)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUN!

Chapter 14 A Clean Home Is A Happy Home

It felt good being home. Ranger thought sitting behind his desk and looking down at his paper work, he had even missed the paper work, well, he was stretching the truth a bit, but still. It was great being home, with his Babe and his close friends, speaking of his Babe and close friends.

"Well, now that you guys are here, Angel can stay here, and I can go back to bounty hunting!" Stephanie said to Ranger, earning a raised eyebrow from him, "What? I only stopped bounty hunting to watch over Angel, now that she has four pairs of eyes on her, I'm not needed!"

Ranger turned to look outside his open door to the fifth floor of Rangeman. Stephanie's charge was sitting with Cal, her favorite Merry man, she loved his skull tattoo, and she playing on a Gameboy. If Ranger looked closely, he could see a few of his men playing on Gameboys too. Stephanie had told him, that it was Pokemon Monday, which meant they would play Pokemon in between work. This was not going to happen, no matter how much crying and pouting that his men were going to do, he'd be damned if this was going to happen!

"Do you really think that she is going to stay here, with you gone?" Ranger asked Stephanie, who shrugged her shoulders and then nodded her head, "She'd be running after you, and even though she has amnesia, Heidi is stubborn as a damn mule, which is why Diesel and her get along so well."

Stephanie huffed and said, "Well, she's on lockdown, how hard can it be to keep this woman here?"

"You're really asking me this question," Ranger said just as Vince jumped up from his desk and whooped, "My Pikachu is at level 99! Try to beat my bite attack now, Hal!"

"Shit! You used roms! Fucking cheater" Hal snapped standing up, "you were at level 15 last night!"

"Yeah, Pokemon Monday is going to stop now," Ranger said, getting up and exiting the office.

Stephanie watched as he went to each and every cubicle and took each Gameboy. As he walked back into the office he told them, "You can get them back when you leave tonight." Getting several moans from the men.

"Now, anyways, I think it would be good for you to stay here in Rangeman Babe, you know Angel is going to come with you." Ranger said to Stephanie who bristled and gave him her best 'burg glare, "That doesn't work on me…"

"I'll sic Grandma Mazur on this whole building," Stephanie warned, making Ranger pale, "yeah, now, you're going to shut up, and let me go back to bounty hunting and then give me sex when I want it!"

"You only get one of the things you've listed, Babe, choose wisely…" Ranger said, making Stephanie glare at him, "That glare does not work on me, nothing works on me, no matter how hard people try, no face can affect me…"

"Ranger man," Angel said shuffling into the room, with Sammy attached to her hip, "Can we please get our Gameboys back? we can't fight the Elite Four, with our Gameboys in here! Please, just 30 minutes."

"Pwease, Uncle C.?" Sammy asked, both her and Angel's eyes wide and watery. "just firty mintues."

Stephanie snickered as Ranger's face went blank, and then he said, " 30 minutes, that's it."

Angel put Sammy down, and they both grabbed all the confiscated Gameboys, and ran back into the office floor, "WE GOT 30 MINUTES! LET'S PLAY!"

"No work is being done…."Ranger said, shaking his head, as the office fell into chaos, "You can go bounty hunting, but you will take that over grown child with you, and you will wear a tracker, take Jeanne Ellen with you too, I highly doubt she's going to like this plan, but I need for my men to get SOME WORK DONE TODAY!"

The office fell silent from Ranger's shout. Moments later they were being loud again, with their Gameboys.

"Take her and go, take her and go." Ranger said waving his hands.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Angel walked up to Lester at his cubicle and jumped on his back, stating, "I caught you my sexy warrior!"

Lester smiled as arms wrapped around his neck, and lips rained kisses on his cheek. It was a damn shame he had to do what he had to.

Lester unwrapped Angel's arms from around his neck and said, "Not now, Angel, I have work to do."

Angel pouted and said, "But Lester, we're going bounty hunting, I choose you to come and join us! It'll be fun, Ranger Man said we could take someone, I wanna-"

"No Angel, I'll be staying here today, I have monitor duty today, can't skip out on that," Lester said, not looking at Angel, whose face fell and she shuffled away saying, M'kay Lester, see you later…."

Lester shook his head and looked up, seeing Jeanne staring at him, her sharp green eyes boring into his eyes. Lester looked away from the woman and went back to work, he had to do this, he had to.

(~~~~~~~)

"I wanna go bounty hunting too!" Sammy whined hugging Angel's leg, "Mommy, I wanna go wif you!"

Angel tsked and said, "Sammy, this is grown up stuff, you have to be as tall as me to join us! When you're tall as me, then you're a grown up and then you can join us!"

"That's not how you become an adult, Angel!" Stephanie sighed, as Jeanne picked up the toddler and gave her to Ella, "I don't consider you an adult Angel!"

"Don't worry Sammy, while they're gone, we can have fun, I was thinking about making cookies and watching cartoons today," Ella said walking with the girl to the elevator, "But grown-ups can't join us!"

Sammy smiled and said, "You grownups can't join me!" sticking her tongue out at them.

"I can hardly believe that we are doing this," Jeanne said, as they climbed into the SUV, "The Queen has Amnesia, you can hardly catch old geezers, and I'm stuck in the middle of this fiasco."

"No one told you come with us, Jeanne Ellen!" Stephanie pouted, as she pulled out the underground garage.

"And leave the queen with you and your incompetence, I think not," Jeanne stated with a puff of air, "I swear, how you manage to keep a hamster alive is beyond me."

"How you're able to keep a man for longer than a week is beyond me!" Stephanie said nastily, causing Jeanne to glare at her.

"You've got some nerve Plum!" Jeanne snapped, "At least I don't attract loser cops, who can't keep it in their pants!"

"AT LEAST I CAN ATTRACT A MAN!"

Angel smiled and said, "Come on now you two, I don't think we should be doing all this fighting! We should just calm down and enjoy our day of bounty hunting," watching Jeanne and Stephanie fight, "I say we settle this over some doughnuts, like some Boston crèmes and those ones that are chocolaty, I like those!"

Jeanne and Stephanie stopped fight, looked at each other. Jeanne nodded her head and said, "I could go for a pastry…."

"Me too, to the Tasty Pastry!" Stephanie said, making a sharp U-turn and going to the bakery.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

The three sat in the SUV, eating Doughnuts and day old sheet cake. The sheet cake was chocolate and had 'Happy Funeral Day Barbra!" on it. That must have been the reason why it was half price in the case.

"I have the feeling," Stephanie said, through a mouthful of cake, "That we're supposed to be doing something, something important."

"So do I," Jeanne said, biting into another doughnut, "But I can't remember what it was, oh well, must not have been that important…"

Stephanie and Jeanne turned to look back at Angel in the back of SUV. She was using her fingers to eat her cake, her mouth covered in frosting and sprinkles.

"We're supposed to be bounty hunting!" Angel said licking her lips, "this cake sure is good, we should get another one!"

"Oh yeah, Bounty Hunting," Stephanie said, turning the car on, "We should go."

The ride to the Bond shop was a silent one, until Jeanne said, "we're going to get a high bond FTA, if you want to be a bounty hunter, Angel, you have to go after the badass ones."

"YEAH! Going after the meanies!" Angel whooped from her spot in the back, "Right Stephanie?!"

"Now look, Jeanne, I know you're like Catwoman, and you think Angel here is-"

"She's a freak of nature," Jeanne said pointing to Angel, who smiled and waved at them, "I've seen her punch a heart out of a man, not a pleasant sight."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "TMI! Look, it's not safe to have Angel running after skips like them, maybe we should just stay with the ones that liked shoplifted or jay walked."

"You can still get arrested for Jay Walking?" Jeanne asked her eyes wide, "New Jersey's a bitch…."

(~~~~~~~~~)

Lula and Connie watched the three women march into the bond shop, each of them holding a box of doughnuts.

"When did you start hanging out with Jeanne Ellen?" Connie asked looking at Jeanne, who rolled her eyes and placed the box of doughnuts on Connie's desk.

"Since yesterday, she comes with the package." Stephanie said placing her box on the table too, "We bought Doughnuts, Angel, put your box on the table too."

"Uh…they're gone," Angel said, opening the box, "I ate them."

"Angel! You had eaten 3 dozen and half a cake before that box, geez, your stomach is a bottomless pit!"

Angel shrugged her shoulders and said, "I like to eat, sometimes it feels like it's never enough, even though I eat enough food for everyone."

"I've always wanted to get kicked out of an all you can eat buffet," Jeanne said looking up, "We should go to an all you can eat buffet and let loose Angel, just to see how fast we can get kicked out."

"This is Angel?" Connie said, filing her nails, "Word on the street she's a deranged violent person, with uh-special needs."

"She just has amnesia, and if I ever catch the person who started this rumor, I shall make their day awful, "Jeanne said, cracking her fist, "No one calls my Queen those names and lives, pitiful humans!"

"Queen?" Lula said looking at Angel, who was eating a box of doughnuts, "She don't look like no Queen I've ever heard of."

"Jeanne didn't mean to say Queen, she hit her head yesterday, her mind has been in jumbles ever since, you know how hits to the head can be, damaging!" Stephanie said waving her hands.

"You two better keep the last box of doughnuts away from Angel," Jeanne pointed out, "She's liable to eat the last box that's left."

Connie and Lula turned to Angel who opened the last box of doughnuts. They gave her a glare that had her wilting and muttering, "I wasn't that hungry anyways…" shuffling behind Stephanie.

"I'm sure some Merry man has told you that I'm back to catching skips," Stephanie said looking at the pile of skips, "We'll take the-"

"We'll take the biggest one!" Jeanne said, picking up the pile of files and skimming through it, "Oh hell yeah! 24 year old Phillip Young, arrested for attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon and kidnapping, they let anyone out now a days, we'll take this one and the next three biggest ones!"

"These are a bit too big for even you Jeanne," Connie said filing her nails again, "And these are way out of Stephanie's league. She should stick to low end bonds."

"No!" Angel said, hugging Stephanie, "My Stephanie is the strongest woman I know! She is the bravest one too! She never lets me get hurt, and she gives me the last piece of cake! She can go after these skips!"

Lula and Connie blinked looking at Stephanie, who was trying to pry Angel off her. Oh yeah, this Angel was special indeed.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel leaned up against the wall of Rangeman's third floor gym, watching the men in the gym spar. He needed a plan to win back his wife, or the woman who replaced his wife. It seemed some bonds are stronger than amnesia; Sammy and Angel were inseparable, nearly attached to the hip. Just like before the kidnapping. She knew her favorite foods, how she knew that Sammy loved to be held when falling asleep, she even knew how Sammy liked to have her hair done. Heidi may still be in Angel.

"Don't think too hard, old man," Ranger said, coming up to Diesel who gave him a glare, "What, you are old."

"I can still kick your ass Manoso, you better remember that," Diesel huffed, "I may be old, but I'm not a corn husk you know."

Carlos raised his eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah, well then, old geezer, we should take this to the ring."

Diesel inclined his head and pushed himself off the wall, "Let's do this, youngling."

Ranger walked over to the ring with Diesel, and motioned for the two that were in there fighting, to get out. Diesel and Ranger climbed into the ring and went to different parts of the rings. Ranger had changed out his suit, and was in a pair of sweats, and nothing else. Diesel wore his usual attire of jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt and boots, which he shucked off to fight Ranger. Ranger stretched, while Diesel yawned and asked, "Are you ready yet?"

Ranger gave him a look and charged Diesel, who stepped out the way, letting Ranger hit the ropes that surrounded the ring. He ducked when Ranger bounced back, and sent a flying kick to his head. He bent to his side, he back still turned to Ranger as a foot tried to hit his kidneys.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Diesel yawned, dodging every kick and punch that was aimed at him, "You're pathetic, to think, I trained you for nearly a decade and you still can't land a punch on me."

Ranger narrowed his eyes and then said over Diesel's shoulder "Angel, what a pleasant surprise, you're back early."

Diesel perked up and turned saying, "Angel?!" only to be kicked in his back, sending him flying into the ropes. He slide down each rope and landed in a heap on the mat.

Ranger was laughing at him, watching Diesel get his bearings back, as he stood up. "That was a low down dirty trick Manoso, using my woman to distract me."

Diesel swaggered over to Ranger and said, "I've trained you well, youngling," clapping his shoulder, before he kicked Ranger's legs from under him, making him fall on the floor, "Maybe, not well enough…"

Ranger grunted as he fell to the mat, Diesel looming over him. He gave Diesel a look and then kicked his legs from him, making fall beside him. They lay there for a bit, and then Ranger asked in a low voice, "How are you going to get Angel, Diesel, I would say by taking it slow, but my slow is like….three years."

"Yeah man, if I were Stephanie, I'd have left your happy ass for a better man, like me." Diesel said, preening, "I mean, look at what I got, a Queen!"

"Past tense, you had a Queen, now you have a child like woman who hates you." Ranger said, sitting up, "Better start by being nice around her, and becoming her friend, that always work ."

"It's like starting all over again, though with no Yukon gold and an even angrier Jeanne." Diesel huffed sitting up, "This is going to be fun…."

Ranger patted him on the shoulder and said, "Good luck man."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

The man hummed, washing the blood off his hands, he may be a killer, but he loved cleanliness. He had followed the three women to the tiny office. Using the high power binoculars he had, he spotted one of the files that the blond woman held in her hands. Oh, it seemed as though one of them was a bounty hunter. Silly women, it was dangerous to let an amnesic woman follow them around while they hunt for dangerous felons. Oh well he would have to teach them a lesson, but killing the amnesic one. He wouldn't use a bullet, knowing she may just catch it with her hand. He would use old reliable, his hunting knife that was serrated around the edge. It hooked into the flesh, and caused more damage. Even if she managed to escape her throat from being sliced open, a stab to her kidneys or a main artery would kill the bitch that managed to catch his bullet.

He went to one of the houses that the women planned to go to. The man was an easy kill, a quick slice to his throat with his knife, and he fell to the ground, his death painless and quick. The woman, she would be in a lot of pain, he'd make sure to dig his knife into her, tearing up her organs, before she either bled out, or he slit her throat.

The man thought about the other women with her. oh well, the curly haired one should have died with the bitch in the car bomb he planted, not his forte, as you could tell, it went off before the target could even reach it.

Leave no witnesses, take no hostages, they would all have to die today.

He sure did dislike making messes; it would be a while before the women would be here, so he should clean up his mess and make the house a bit more presentable.

A clean home was a happy home after all.


	15. Eyes Of A Killer

(Should have posted this yesterday, but I had a rough day at work, fell right to sleep after I came home. ENJOY READ AND REVIEW PLEASE)

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING MONEY, IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

Chapter 15: Eyes of a Killer

Phillip Young lived in the area of town that was close to the tampon factory. It was a dinky shoebox one level rambler, with dirty yellow vinyl siding. Stephanie couldn't believe that this was going to happen they were going to go after a high bond skip. His bond was 200k, seriously why did her cousin bond out these creeps and losers.

Jeanne gave Angel a pointed look and said, "When I get out the SUV, you're going to get in the front seat, okay? I don't want you sitting next to this dirty man, when we turn him in!"

Jeanne patted Angel's cheek when she replied, "Okay Jeanne!" Stephanie looked at Jeanne with growing horror. They were not going to be doing this! Jeanne slid out the SUV and made her way over to the house, her stiletto thigh high boots clicking loudly on the pavement. Who wears those type of boots to catch a crook?

Jeanne walked up to the door, knocked lightly and said, "Bond Enforcement, Phillip Young, you missed your court date!"

Jeanne turned to Stephanie and Angel, mouthing, "Piece of cake," before turning around, at the sound of the door opening. She blinked when the double barrel of a shot gun was pressed against her cheek. Phillip Young gave her a look, through bloodshot brown eyes and sneered, "Ain't no fucking bitch gonna take me in!"

Jeanne raised an eyebrow and said, "Bitch?! You're calling me a bitch!?" her voice getting louder, "You! Calling me a bitch!"

Jeanne's face turned red with rage and she said, "I was going to be easy with you man, I was, but now, I don't think you deserve it ! get the fucking hunk of metal away from my face!"

Jeanne slapped the shot gun away from Phillips's hand. She picked it up quickly and aimed it at his head. Phillip yelped, and raised his hands in surrender. Jeanne gave him a look and said, "Really just like that? I can't believe it, you piece of chicken shit! I'm still going to have to hurt you, for calling me a bitch.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch," Phillip whined, backing into his home as Jeanne advanced on him, the gun still trained on his head., "Please ma'am, don't do this to me! I swear, I'll never call a woman that word again!"

Jeanne walked into the home, smiled at Phillip, and closed the door with her heeled shoe. Stephanie and Angel flinched at the sounds of screams and someone crying. What did Jeanne do to that man? two minutes later the duo were walking out the house, Phillip in handcuffs, limply dazedly, and Jeanne pushing him to go faster, the look of satisfaction etched on her face. Stephanie thought it would wise, if she didn't know what put that smile on her face…

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"See, easy pickings, and you got 20k in your bank now, and you didn't need any man to help you!" Jeanne said from the back of the SUV, where she was keeping an eye on the sobbing man. Angel turned and said to the man, "Hi! I'm Angel, are you a meanie?"

Phillip growled and made to head butt Angel, but Jeanne punched him in his face and snapped, "You ever do something stupid like that again, and I will end you!"

Phillip gave her a rapid head nod, and then said, "Yes ma'am!"

"Now apologize to her, you dick!" Jeanne snapped, pressing her hand on his groin, causing him to scream.

:I'M SORRY MA'AM! I'LL NEVER TRY TO HIT YOU AGAIN!"

Angel smiled and said, "Oh Jeanne, you're so sweet, protecting me from the meanies!" clasping her hands together, "I like being around you!"

Jeanne smiled and said, "I promised to protect and serve you when I was first given the task to watch over you."

Angel smiled and said, "Goodness, I feel like a star or something!" turning to Stephanie her eyes bright, "Am I a superstar?!"

"Sure yeah, whatever," Stephanie mumbled, her eyes on the road, "Jeanne, that was very dangerous, he pointed a gun at you! He could have shot you, this is why Ranger handles these cases."

"Please, I've had worse things done to me then staring down the barrel of the gun," Jeanne said flexing her wrist, "Did you ever have some dick chop your right hand off? Now, that's worse than being shot, the way the healers had to reattach it, first they did the bone, and then all the muscles, and the nerves, oh man, and they don't give you pain killers, and it was morbid how they-"

"Shut the fuck up," Phillip groaned, his face green, "That's fucking nasty, what the fuck is wrong with-"

"Hey! Stop saying those swear words!" Angel snapped turning to Stephanie, "Make him stop Stephanie, you're the boss here!"

"Jeanne, shut him up," Stephanie said, as she drove the SUV into the police station, "Just make sure the story you tell is believable."

"What the fuck are you two bitches-" Phillip started but, Jeanne punched him in his mouth, knocking out a few of his teeth. She elbowed him in the stomach and then grabbed his injured groin, causing him to scream, until he passed out.

When Stephanie stopped the SUV, Jeanne opened the back door of the SUV, and kicked Phillip's still form out, snapping loudly, so everyone around them could hear, "OI, YOU LOUSY DRUNK, YOU FELL OUT THE SUV."

"What a believable story!" Angel said with glee, while, Stephanie shook her head and said, "No one is going to believe that story…."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Woah Stephanie!" Big Dog said, watching the three women walking into the shop, Jeanne dragging Phillip behind her, "You caught Phillip Young, the alleged killer of that factory worker, that should be a rangeman catch!"

"Well, we have girl power on our side," Stephanie said, jerking her head to Jeanne, who was watching Angel prod at Phillip with her foot, "We don't need men!"

"Yep, all they're good for is fucking, and even then dildos fill the void," Jeanne said, turning to Big Dog.

"Yeah! Dildos!" Angel said waving her arms, "What's a dildo?!"

Big Dog shook his head and filled out the body receipt to give to Stephanie, "great catch Steph, knew you had it in you all along!"

"Thanks Big Dog, this will make my account nice and fat, well, see ya later on, we're dropping off a few more people." Stephanie said, dropping the receipt in her purse, "Come along Lucy and Ethel."

Angel kicked Phillip in the side and said, "Bye meanie, next time don't say bad words and then Jeanne wouldn't have to beat you up!"

"What?" Big Dog said, watching Stephanie and Jeanne cover Angel's mouth.

"Nothing, she has amnesia, she doesn't know what she's saying!" Stephanie said, with a smile, "Well, we have to go!"

"Now Angel, you have to keep the fact that I beat up the skips a secret," Jeanne said with her arm wrapped around Angel's waist, "I don't want to go to jail again, starting a hustle in there is hard, and once you become the leader in there, people try to kill you."

Stephanie couldn't believe what Jeanne was saying to this woman, she had her hand cut off, she's been to jail. Stephanie could bet that the next thing to come out of Jeanne's mouth would be over the top.

"Why'd you go to jail Jeanne?" Angel asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that uh…um…..I killed an important diplomat, those things were frowned up back in soviet Russia." Jeanne said with a sigh, "They sent me off to a prison in Siberia, told me that they had no guards, the harsh winter was the only guard they needed, so I escaped. It was quite easy, I was a wild one back then…"

"Jeanne, you're crazy…" Stephanie said, once they were back in the SUV, "well, let's get the other FTAs."

(~~~~~~~~)

Johnny Hopkins lived in a ran down roach hotel on Stark Street. Deep in the heart of stark street. Once they were on Stark street, Stephanie had gotten a call from Ranger, asking her what she was doing.

"I'm going after Johnny Hopkins, he's worth 10 thousand!" Stephanie said as she parked the SUV in front of the apartment."

"Babe, you shouldn't be there, I'll call one of the guys to come down and escort you three back-"

"You can go to hell with that 'escort,' we'll be fine!" Jeanne snapped to Ranger, through the phone., before she hung up Stephanie's phone, "Well! Let's go!"

"This place gives me the heepy jeepies." Angel whined, holding onto the Stephanie's shirt, "I don't wanna be here, let's go back to the SUV!"

"Don't worry Angel, we're safe!" Jeanne said, lifting the double barrel shotgun that Phillip had raised to her, "I'll blow the bastard's head off, if they mess with us!"

"Jeanne, why did you take his gun?" Stephanie deadpanned, watching Jeanne wave it around in the air.

They walked on the cracked sidewalk and up the dilapidated stairs and into the apartment hallway. The smell of urine, and god knows what was so strong it had both Stephanie and Angel gagging. Jeanne had inhaled deeply and said, "Smells like teen spirit!" giggling madly.

Johnny Hopkins lived on the third floor of the building. He was a member of the Bloods, and has stabbed a person and stole their car. Seriously, why did Vinnie bail these fools out!?

The three walked past the broken elevator, and walked up the three flights of stairs, passing a group of men, dressed in black hoodies. The group walked up to them, but Jeanne pulled the shot gun up and said, "Back the fuck off, I don't need a fucking shot gun to blow your brains out, but this is on me."

The group quickly fled, leaving them in peace. they stopped in front of a battered metal door, and Stephanie turned to the two saying, "we're going to do this professionally and calmly, I'll knock, okay?"

"Pfft- like he'll answer the door," Jeanne said, but inclined her head, so Stephanie could knock on the door.

Stephanie gave Jeanne a glare and pounded on the door saying, "Johnny Hopkins, Bail enforcement, you missed your court date, I have to bring you in!"

Jeanne made a sound as the door's locked tumbled undone, and she said, "well, Stephanie, maybe you're right, and he's just going to-"

"Ain't no bitches bringing me in!" Johnny Hopkins said, holding a pistol up to the three, "Now, shut up and-"

Jeanne raised the shot gun she held in her hands and then she fired it off, right next to Johnny's ear, causing him to yelp and drop his gun. Jeanne, dropped kicked the man onto his knees and said, "Shut the fuck up, you're going back to jail, dumbass."

"Well, it was almost a calm situation," Stephanie sighed, turning to look at Angel, who had picked up the gun, "Angel! Put that down, that's not a toy!"

"Oh, it's so heavy!" Angel awed, wrapping her hands around the handle, her finger on the trigger, "Look Jeanne, I'm you!"

Jeanne and Stephanie yelped and jumped out the way as Angel waved the gun around, her eyes bright with glee.

"Take that meanies! I have a gun! It goes pew! Pew! Pew!" Angel said, squeezing the trigger too hard, and firing off a round, causing them all to jump.

"Angel!" Jeanne said, watching Angel falter with the gun, "Put that…."

"That was so COOL!" Angel said a gleam in her eyes, before firing off the gun again, "This is so much fun!"

Stephanie and Jeanne screamed as Angel waved the gun around, firing it off. They both yelped as Angel aimed the gun at Johnny, who began to blubber and cry, from his spot on the floor.

"Take this you meanie!" Angel snapped, pulling the trigger, only to whine when it didn't went off, "Aww man! why didn't it go off?!"

"Ha you stupid bitch, that's cuz the gun's out of bullets!" Johnny said standing up, "Now, give me the gun, and you won't be hurt much!"

"Pew!" Angel said, pulling the trigger. This time, a bullet did fire and it hit Johnny in his leg, causing him to scream and fall down in pain.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He roared, holding his leg, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Angel smiled and said, "It must have been stuck in there!" pulling the trigger again, firing another bullet into Johnny's leg again, "Oops! Sorry! This must have been the last bullet!"

Stephanie and Jeanne pounced on Angel, before she could find out if she had one bullet left or not. Johnny lay on the floor, crying loudly.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That was fun!" Angel said once Jeanne and Stephanie dropped Johnny off at the station, "That was a fun gun, I want one now!"

"No, you'll never get one of those," Stephanie groaned, rubbing the headache that was forming in the front of her brain, "never, ever, ever!"

"Aw, you two aren't any fun," Angel pouted from her spot in the back of the SUV, "Well, I'm hungry, catching badasses sure is hard work, let's go get some food, I could go for some, what's it called Stephanie, Chinese food!"

Jeanne perked up and said, "Oh, and I have the perfect place for us to go to!" her eyes cut with glee, "it's an all you can eat buffet!"

"Buffet?" Stephanie echoed, looking over to Jeanne who nodded her head, "What are you doing Borrows?"

"Nothing, just wanting to test a hypothesis out," Jeanne sighed, looking back at Angel, who was rubbing her stomach, which growled loudly.

Fortune House Chinese Buffet didn't know what had hit it. the hostess had led the trio to a table in the crowded restaurant and got their drinks. Stephanie gave Angel a look and said, "Now, you're going to behave right?"

"uh-huh…"Angel said her eyes on the food behind Stephanie's back. There was so much of it!

"And you're going to walk, not run over to the food, right?" Jeanne asked Angel who nodded her head.

"Uh-Huh…." Angel said, her feet tapping on the carpet. Look at all that food. She needed to eat it!

"And you're not allowed to eat from the buffet area, get a plate, and-"Stephanie started but Angel was off, making a belling to the buffet, "bring it back here to eat…..damn it…."

Angel was 23 plates into eating her lunch, when Stephanie asked Jeanne, "Why does she eat a lot, it's like she's never full."

"She's never full, that's why," Jeanne said, as Angel dug into a plate of noodles, "The Queen once told me that no matter how much she ate, she was still hungry, she could never figure out why, it stumps us all, poor Diesel, when they use to go out on dates, he's spend enough money to buy a car, just to feed her. Sammy's just like her mother too; they could eat a person out of house and home literally."

Stephanie turned to the group of waitresses that were watching Angel with growing horror. Apparently, they've never seen a woman eat so much food. Stephanie had never seen a woman eat this much food too, her mouth was a vacuum cleaner. She was waiting for the manager or owner of the place to kick them out. people had stop eating food, just to watch Angel eat.

"MMMM! Octopus, beef and broccoli , noodles and shrimp and chicken and fish!" Angel moaned loudly. her eyes bright, "so good!"

Jeanne smiled and said, "It's so nice to see her happy, maybe when we're done here, we'll go get the last man that's on our files. Oh look, we're about to get kicked out!"

The owner of the restaurant walked up to the three of them and said, "Get out! Take that freak of nature with you!" pointing to Angel, who didn't stop to eat, to look up at the man, "Get out now, or else I will call the cops!"

"Okay, we're leaving!" Stephanie said, getting up, along with Jeanne, "Come on Angel! Angel, get up now, come on…"

"No, I want more food," Angel said, finishing off her plate.

Jeanne picked Angel up by her arm, and led her off to the front doors of the restaurant. The owner was shouting at them, saying how they would be black listed from every buffet in the city, maybe the whole state of New Jersey.

"35 plates, Angel, not bad, you and that stomach of yours, I thought we would be kicked out after the 10th plate." Jeanne said as she lay back in the car seat, rubbing her belly, "Too bad we've been black listed; they make a good rice noodle."

"Why did I think you were being nice to us, just because you could Jeanne," Stephanie said, driving down the road, her face set in a scowl, "I've never been black listed from anywhere, let alone a food place, I love food, why would they want to keep me out of it!"

"I don't know why they were such meanies," Angel yawned, laying down in the back, "I could use a nap now…"

"Good, maybe me and Jeanne can catch the last skip without you shooting anyone," Stephanie said, parking the SUV two blocks from the skip's home, "Right, Jeanne, this will be an easy-Jeanne!"

Jeanne was fast alseep, her arm thrown over her face. She was snoring softly. Angel was asleep too, laying in the back, her arm pillowing her head.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "Fucking fatties…" watching the little two story home that their final FTA lived. 40 year old Marcus Long. He was arrested for assaulting a cop and possession of illegal drugs. His bond had been set at 70 thousand.

Stephanie leaned back in her car seat, watching the house; something was off, her spidey senses were tingling. Something was off about this house, or what was inside this house. Stephanie let out a loud yawn and turned her neck to and fro, trying to get the stiffness from it. She yawned again and let out a puff of air, that sure had been some good Lo Mien. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten too so much of it. it had been good though, she'd just close her eyes and take a quick nap, just 10 minutes. Ten minutes Stephanie Plum!

Stephanie yawned and said, "Just ten minutes," before she closed her eyes to go to sleep. She was out like a light bulb before she knew it.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

He could hardly believe it, they fell asleep, he was this close to killing that bitch, and they had fallen asleep two blocks from him. Head cleaned the house and everything. Oh well, as long as the job was done right? He would just have to do it in the SUV. Thank goodness that the windows were all tinted, or else it would be real awkward, explaining himself as to why he killed three women in broad daylight.

HE crept out the house, and causally made his way to the SUV that was two blocks away. he slid his knife from its resting place on his side. He calmly made his way over to the SUV, and peered inside the SUV. Aww, they were sleeping like innocent babes. Too bad they were all going to be dead soon. The man placed his hand on the door handle to open it, his eyes on the prize, the little bitch that he didn't kill the first time. He never had a hit that lived past the first attempt. He sure as hell wouldn't have one to live past the second attempt.

HE had hardly put pressure on the door, when the woman sleeping in the back seat, snapped her head over to him. Eyes wide and watching him. Shit, the little bitch had been playing possum. He could see her, through the tinted windows, staring at him, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. Amber eyes met smoky grey ones. He gave her a hand wave, which she returned, and then did the zip your lips gesture, making her eyes brighten in recognition, and she nodded her head, running her fingers over her mouth. The stupid woman, so easily played. He would have to wait now, to make his move. The woman could easily wake up the other two, and boy, would that be hell. He looked at the shotgun that was lying in the blond woman's lap, she did look like the trigger happy type, he was sure she wouldn't hesitate on shooting him.

He waved goodbye to the woman, who smiled and waved back at him, making the zip your lip motion again. She would keep their meeting a secret. She didn't k now how lucky she was, she was this close to having a knife stuck in her chest. Oh well, that's life. She looked into the eyes of her killer and lived, once again

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie had woken up two hours later. Zero and Manny tapping on the SUV's window. Damn it, she had over slept! The two had been called in by Ranger to check on the women. He had feared the worse, but Stephanie doubted that the three of them falling into a food coma was his biggest fears. She gave Manny and Zero looks and then rolled the window down saying, "Yes?"

"Bossman wanted us to check on the three of you, he thought you were dead, since you all thought you were Dog the Bounty hunter and Co." Zero said with a grin, "I mean, you are doing well, you turned in two out of three of them, are you going to go after the last one?"

"Yes, we are," Stephanie said, turning to Jeanne, and waking her up, "Wake up, Catwoman, time to get up from your catnap"

Jeanne snapped one eye open, and then closed it. she yawned and then stretched her limbs, making them pop and crack as she did. She turned to Stephanie and said, "That's the best part about that buffet, the food coma you fall into, best night of sleep, ever!"

Manny shook his head and opened the back door and woke up Angel. She got up, yawned and then said, "I'm so hungry again!" rubbing the sleep out her eye, "I had the weirdest dream, I was sleeping in the SUV, and then I woke up, and there was a man staring at me, he had grey eyes and-"

"Don't worry, Angel, it was only a dream." Jeanne said, climbing out the car, cocking the shot gun, "If a creeper had been standing outside the SUV, I would have shot him!"

Stephanie gave Jeanne a pained look and said, "Jeanne, please, they would be witnesses all over the place, you'd go to jail again."

Stephanie climbed out the car, pulled her stun gun out, and said to Manny and Zero, "Okay, we're going after the skip now."

"we'll stay with you, just in case, I'm sure bossman wouldn't be pleased with us if we left you alone," Manny said with a smile, "And plus, I got Angel's Gameboy, I say we get something to eat after we get this man and play pokemon!"

Angel shot past the group, saying, "We're going to catch a skip!" going over to the house that Stephanie pointed out that it was Marcus Long's house. Angel, knocked on the door yelling, "Bond Enforcement, you missed your court date! Open up you meanie!"

Angel knocked again, and then grabbed the door knob. The door was unlock, so she pushed it in, and walked in.

"Angel!" Stephanie snapped, running into the house and going over to the woman, who stood still as a statue, "You can't just go in, he might-"

"Smells like death in here…." Jeanne said, walking into the house with Manny and Zero, "Doesn't this place look a little…too clean."

Stephanie looked around and frowned. It did look a little too clean; the smell of cleaning supplies lingered in the air. The walls and carpet were stainless and bright. It looked as though, Marcus Long had hired a cleaning crew to clean his house. This didn't look too good.

"Stephanie, you take Angel and Manny, go look upstairs, me and Zero will look down here." Jeanne said, holding the shotgun up, "Yell if you find anything."

Marcus Long was nowhere to be found, but his car was still here, so was his wallet. Maybe Jeanne was right, Stephanie thought, maybe Marcus is dead, but where's his body?

Stephanie turned to Manny and said, "Hey, if I was a killer, where would I hide a dead body?"

Angel walked past them and went to the closet door. She opened it and let out a yelp, as a body fell out of it. Angel turned to the two who were talking and said, "I found him! He has a long line across his neck!"

"Well now," Manny said, looking over to Marcus Long's body, "There he is. Looks like his killer knew what he was doing, clean cut with a serrated knife, this person is a pro, knew how to clean up the area, and I bet that this body is cleaned too, we won't find any evidence on him, best if we call the cops, Angel, stop poking that body and get over here."

Angel walked over to Stephanie, squealed and said, "Bounty Hunting is fun! Can we do this again tomorrow?! You find dead bodies, and you get to shoot guns, and Jeanne gets to beat up meanies! I like this job!"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "I'm going back to working at Rangeman, this is too much for even me…."

"Let's go find the other two and tell them that the boys in blue will be here soon." Manny said, going over to the two, "Then we can snag a pizza, or five…"

"Pizza! I love pizza, it's so good! Bounty hunting is such hungry work, Manny," Angel said, rubbing her belly, "But at least you get pizza at the end of it."

TBC…..


	16. And They Plot

(Chapter 16, enjoy, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUN!

Chapter 16 And They Plot

Helen wrung her hands in frustration. How can her husband and mother be so calm about the type of people Stephanie associated with?! Thugs, criminals and a person with special needs. Not burg material. She had tried to raise her daughter right, signing her up for cooking classes, dance lessons, the works. But no, she wanted to do sports, and other things that Helen considered male things. What made her daughter take up that crazy bounty hunting job?! That was definitely a male career. Helen was always embarrassed when the people at the Stop and Shop would point to her and whisper behind her back

_"There goes the mother of Stephanie Plum, I would be ashamed of my daughter!"_

_"Stephanie Plum just blew up another car, at least my daughter stays at home, like a good wife and mother!"_

But now, the whispering and the looks were more than Helen could bear. That woman Stephanie was taking care of was upending the 'burg.

_"I can't believe they let that type of person out. Helen Plum must be beside herself!"_

_"Stephanie Plum, associating with a slow person, I always knew Stephanie had some issues, maybe that's why they hang out together!"_

Helen sat down at the kitchen table, pouring a shot of her medicine. That wild turkey whiskey she kept in the pantry behind the flour tin. She needed to get Stephanie away from those people. Helen drunk her shot quickly and then poured another. What she needed to do was get rid of that special needs woman. She was not the type to place ill will on a person, but this woman needed to go, and she didn't care how.

Helen suddenly had an idea. She knew who could get rid of that woman. Why the man she wants to be her daughter's husband! Joe Morelli. He's a cop , he make up a charge on her, get her arrested, or better yet, he could make her gone as in kill her. the less of those people, the better off the world was anyways. They were a burden on society.

Helen smiled and drunk her shot. Stephanie may not like this idea but it was for the best. She was just looking out for her daughter, that's all. Just like a good 'burg housewife.

(Seriously knew a woman who thought people with disabilities were considered burdens. I set her straight, with my words, not with my fists, I was tempted but I had morals back then, not too sure now…)

Stephanie watched the police and Trenton's CSI sweep through Marcus Long's house. The body was being carried out the city coroner, in a black body bag. They had to prevent the ever curious Angel from going over to the body bag and unzipping it. they were not allowed to leave until the police questioned them about what occurred in the house.

"figures, it's not like I have a life to live," Jeanne said as the sun began to set, "I mean come on, we've been waiting for like two hours, tell these jay walker busting cops to hurry their asses up, I'm starving!"

Angel made a noise of agreement, her eyes trained on the Gameboy in her hands. Pokemon Monday was going strong, as Zero and Manny were playing on their Gameboys too. Jeanne elbowed Stephanie in her said and said, "Hey now, we should get Gameboys too, looks like they're having a blast, after this incident, we might be on lockdown at Rangeman."

Stephanie shook her head saying, "Ranger wouldn't put us on lockdown just because we found a dead body! A head in a box maybe, but not a dead body."

"Babe," Ranger said close to Stephanie, causing her to yelp and jump, turning to the man, "Seems like you've found a dead body."

"Speak and they come," Jeanne muttered watching as Diesel appeared too, "Great, just what we need, both rejects. Why is he here?"

"because my amnesic wife found a dead body too," Diesel said walking up to Angel, who was so deep into her game, she ignored everyone, "How you doing, Angel?"

"Fine Meanie, I got to shot someone in their leg, Jeanne beat up the meanies and we got kicked out an all you can eat restaurant. I'm starving, I could use some food," Angel said, looking up from her gameboy, "And how was your day, Meanie?"

"Not as exciting as yours, had to do some important business, you know, just like sign some rules in and shit," Diesel said, as Angel grunted and went back to playing her game, "Sammy made me lunch, it wasn't a good meal."

Angel perked up and said, "I don't know why, but it seems like Sammy likes to make you food a lot, especially if it has pasta in it."

Angel paused and said, "Goopy Gooey Chocolate Pasta is her favorite thing to cook you, with extra chocolate."

Angel blinked and said, "Well, that was weird, where'd that come from?"

"Your mind, Heidi's locked in there somewhere." Diesel said kindly, making Angel bristle and look at him angrily.

"My name is Angel, not Heidi, and there's no Heidi in my head, only Angel!" Angel said returning to her game, "I don't know who this Heidi person is, you meanie!"

Ranger shook his head and said, "Give her time, Diesel, give her time. He then turned to Stephanie and said, "Babe, why are you all still here?"

"They want to question us, but they haven't been over here in two hours, Joe is over there, he must be saying something nasty about us, the cops keep giving us dirty looks." Stephanie said, watching a few cops glare at them, "What did we do, all we found was a damn dead body."

Ranger frowned and then said, "I'll go over there and talk to them, I think I need to set the boys in blue straight."

Ranger didn't need to go over there, the police came to them. Joe walked smugly up to Stephanie and looked past her shoulder, over to Angel, who was chatting to Diesel, about something crazy.

"I'm afraid I have to arrest your little friend here, cupcake, the neighbors saw her go in the house alone, without permission from the owner, she's being arrested for breaking and entering." Joes said, making everyone look over to him, like he was crazy.

Jeanne walked in front of Angel and told Joe, "You'll have to arrest me along with her, I entered the property without permission from the dead home owner."

"Me too," Stephanie said walking beside Jeanne, "You have to arrest me too, since I walked into the home without permission too."

"I'm sure my lawyer would love the story you spin up to make some charge stick," Ranger told Joe, who gave him a hard glare, "I'll call him right now, he'll be at the station in five minutes."

Diesel placed a hand on Angel's shoulder and said, "You'll have to arrest me too, for assaulting an officer, if you put a hand on this woman, I'll beat you black and blue."

"Don't let the meanie take me away!" Angel whined hugging Stephanie, "He gives me the heepy jeepies!"

"The law's the law, now come along Rain Man, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Joe said walking up to Heidi, who began to cry, "Oh shut up you retard-"

Diesel's fist flew in the air, punching Joe in his face, sending him flying. Diesel walked up to the fallen man and snapped, "Is that what they teach at that damn police academy?! I ought to bash your fucking skull in you piece of shit! Talk to that woman like that again, and I'll do worse!"

Diesel lifted Joe up by his collar and hissed, "And let me tell you, they'll never find your body. Trust and believe Morelli."

Diesel tossed the man down and said to the stunned police, "This arrest isn't going to happen, we're leaving, and if you have an issue with it, go bitch to the fucking chief of police."

Diesel walked back to the group and said, "Let's go, I could go for some grub, couldn't you Angel?"

"Oh Diesel, you're so strong, you punched the meanie halfway down the road!" Angel awed, latching onto Diesel's arm, "And can we go back to that all you can eat buffet, it sure was yummy!"

Ranger shook his head and said, "Trust Diesel to punch a cop and get away with, in front of a dozen cops."

"He deserved it!" Stephanie said to Ranger, "If one more person calls Angel that slur word again, I'll kick their ass!"

Jeanne growled watching the cops help Joe up, "I can't believe that piece of shit is a cop, I think we need to break some kneecaps to get him fired."

"Jeanne, all you need to do is watch over Angel and Stephanie," Ranger said, leading the two angry women back to the SUV, "Now, how about we go pick up Sammy, and take our lovely friends out to dinner, that buffet you three were black listed from."

"How do you know about that?" Stephanie hissed, as Ranger pushed them into the SUV.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." Was all Ranger told them.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh dear Joseph! Who gave you this black eye!" Helen cooed, placing a thing of ice on Joe's face, "Was it that nasty invalid of a woman?"

Joe shook his head wincing at the cold contact of the ice, "No, one of those thugs Stephanie hangs around with did this to me, that woman, the slow one, broke the law, but the thug punched me and tossed me aside and left with her. The chief got mad at me because I didn't used ethics. Now I'm on desk duty for a month and I have to go to classes for tolerance."

Helen crossed herself and said, "That woman is going to be the end of me, can you believe she turned my husband and mother against me! I swear Joseph, she needs to go."

Helen sat down in front of Joseph and said, "She needs to go, if you know what I mean…she needs to…die."

Joe looked at Helen and then said, "Mrs. Plum, you're right, she needs to be killed, I've been trying to uh-"

Helen had called him over to her house. Frank had gone down to the cab company to play cards with the guys, and Grandma Mazur was off on a trip, to god knows where. They were all alone.

"I've hired someone to kill her, but they're doing a horrible job, I'm going to fire them. I'm sure we can lure Stephanie somewhere, and then make the slow woman come and find her, it could be an easy kill." Joe said, looking over to Helen, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I have my own reasons for wanting her dead, she embarrassed me in front of the town, unlike real woman, she doesn't know how to respect a man."

"Those thugs and that…creature have infected Stephanie's mind, I think the world would be better off without that thing," Helen sighed, shaking her head, "Maybe then that daughter of mine will get things right."

Helen and Joe looked up at the front door, hearing three quick, loud knocks. Helen, ever the perfect housewife, got up and answered the door. A man stood on the other end of the door. He was tall, 6'7 and nothing but muscles. He had a handsome face and his skin was olive toned. Dark brown looked at Helen. They had a wild gleam in them. he short brown hair that was tied near the nape of his neck. He wore a black suit with a red scarf tucked neatly in the pocket. He gave Helen a smile, hiding the sharp canines that were tucked in his mouth.

"My dear, I couldn't help but hear about you talking about a woman named Stephanie." the man said, bowing low, "Stephanie Plum, I assume?"

"Yes, that's my brainwashed daughter," Helen said, ushering the man into the house, "What about her? has she done something again?"

"Well, it seems she has something that belongs to me, a woman you see," The man said walking into the clean living room and looking at Joe, "I've been looking for her, for the past few weeks, it seems like this woman has been hanging about with another woman named Stephanie Plum."

"Oh it must be that vile creature, named Angel," Helen shuddered looking at the man, "She's been nothing but a pain!"

"Oh, well, now that I know she's in the area, I plan on ridding you of her," The man said sitting down, "I'm sure we can all come up with a plan so I can gain custody of my charge again."

"Sounds like a perfect idea," Joe said inclining his head, "What should we call you?"

"You can call me Wolf; most people call me the Big Bad Wolf." The man said, smiling darkly.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Here comes the food coma!" Jeanne yawned, rubbing her full belly, "I ate twice as much as this afternoon, they sure do have good crab legs, and this time it 50 plates before we got kicked out."

Stephanie turned her head to look at Angel and Sammy, tucked all the way in the back, fast asleep. Sammy lay on top of Angel, and Angel leaned against Jeanne.

"How does it feel to be black listed Ranger?" Stephanie leered at Ranger, who drove in silence, in his zone.

"They should never advertise as an All-You-Can-Eat place, if they're going to kick out the people who are eating all that the restaurant had." Ranger said, after a moment of silence, "I've never been black listed before."

"Those jerks…"Diesel yawned, lying back in the front seat, "Dicks, but man, won't lie; they had good Korean BBQ, some serious good shit."

"That place has it all," Jeanne boosted, her eyes drooping, "too bad we got black listed again, I could have sworn having two sexy rejects with us would have buttered our chances of staying…"

"Glad you think so highly of me Gina," Diesel said, before falling asleep.

"Go….to….hell…." Jeanne replied, falling asleep right behind Diesel.

"They're so cute when they're not talking and bickering," Stephanie said, yawning, "Thanks for taking us out Batman, I was surprise that you ate real food, and not nuts and berries."

"Babe," Ranger said, his voice full of amusement, "I do eat more than nuts and berries."

"Rabbit food," Stephanie said, her eyes drooping, "Oh no, I got the food coma too, how come you don't have the food coma, Ranger?"

"Because, I didn't eat five plates like you, Diesel and Jeanne," Ranger said looking into Stephanie's eyes as she fell asleep, "pleasant dreams Babe…"

"Rabbit food," Stephanie sighed, leaning against Jeanne, falling alseep.

(~~~~~~~~)

Lester sat stooped over the monitors, in Rangeman. he sure did hate doing the midnight shift. It was the shittiest 8 hours of his life, but he offered to do it, just to steer clear of Angel. He had to stay away from her. she was a married woman, with a child. How could he have thought she'd still be single. Just like life to throw him a bone, and then take it away from him, twice. He had loved Heidi, and he loved Angel, but he had screwed up the first time.

They had gotten into an argument about tossing everything aside and just eloping. Heidi had wanted to get married that day, that hour. All they had to do was go down to the German Municipal building, and get the marriage papers. He had wanted to wait, maybe a day or so, before they got married. They fought and had screamed at each other, and then Heidi had stomped off, leaving their little upscale apartment. Lester had gone off to the bar, got pissed drunk, and picked up some woman at the bar. Heidi had caught them in the act together. She had given him a look, dropped the keys to the house on the floor, and had left, never to return.

Lester leaned back in the chairs in the monitor room and sighed. He had screwed up big time. The one thing he did remember before he had passed out from being too drunk was what the woman he had picked up told him. He could have sworn she'd whispered in his ears as he had passed out.

_"I'm sorry, but this had to be done…."_

Lester leaned forward and thought long and hard. The woman had been a red haired, very sexy and she had a killer body. She had also had deep green eye, the color of emeralds. She had been a wild ride in the bed. too bad that wild ride had cost him Heidi.

Lester looked down at the monitors, watching Ranger, Stephanie, Diesel and Jeanne get out an SUV. Jeanne was holding Sammy, and Diesel had Angel on his back. he watched on the colored screen as Jeanne turned to close the door. As she turned, her face went by on the screen. She had such deep green eyes, he had never noticed that before. They were unnaturally green like…emeralds…..

Oh fuck…

Lester blinked, and then growled. That bitch, it was her, the woman from the bar. Jeanne Ellen had ruined his and Heidi's relationship. Jeanne Ellen…why did she do it?! Why did she fuck his life up?!

Lester shook his head and then sat back in the chair. He would get answers from that lying serpent, even if he had to ask in front of his cousin and Angel's husband. it would be worth the ass kicking he would get.

TBC….


	17. Love And Happiness

(Chapter 17, enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUN!

(SMUT WARNING! AWWWW YEAH!)

Chapter 17 Love And Happiness

Stephanie let out a loud yawn, walking into the 7th floor penthouse. The food coma was still on full blast, and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. Sleep was a good thing. Stephanie walked past Ranger saying, "I could use a nice sleep, I'll see you in the morning batman."

Stephanie yelped as Ranger wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. She moaned, now wide awake! Food coma be damned, who knew Ranger's kisses were so energizing, oh yeah, STEPHANIE KNEW!

"Ready to go bed now?" Ranger asked in her ear, causing Stephanie to look up at him dazedly.

"Bed? who's going to bed?" She asked, making him chuckle softly, nuzzling her neck, "We should go back to kissing."

Ranger smiled and said, "Babe..."Kissing her again, his hands trailing through her wild hair, as Stephanie's hands went through his black locks.

The walked through the penthouse, bumping into the walls only once, before they fell onto the bed that was in the large bedroom. Ranger groaned, trailing kisses down Stephanie's throat. It was like a trail of fire, up and down Stephanie's throat. She ran her hands through his hair, as he sucked on a pressure point. It felt so good! Ranger slid his body up and then kissed Stephanie's mouth, his hands pulling her shirt out from her jeans. They paused their kissing so that Ranger could pull Stephanie's shirt over her head, and then they resumed kissing, tongues caressing each other, and hands rubbing any inch of bare skin they could. Stephanie tugged at Ranger's shirt, pulling it over his head, breaking the kiss to do so. Ranger laid her back down, his large hands cupping her bra cladded breast, his fingers running over her hardening nipples. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, making her breast tumble out of their confines.

Stephanie let out a small sound, as large fingers plucked her hard pink nipples, rolling them in his fingers, squeezing them gently, tugging at them hard. it was making her pussy moist and ache with need.

"Oh Ranger," Stephanie whimpered, as he began to kiss the swell of her breast, "Hurry up, don't tease me!"

Ranger chuckled and said, "So demanding babe," Before his mouth latched onto a nipple, making Stephanie cry out and grab his head, encouraging him to suck harder. He pulled at them with his lips and then with his teeth, licking the aching nipples with his tongue. As he sucked on her nipples, he unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them down, not once did her stop sucking her breast.

Stephanie gasped as fingers ran over her panty covered mound, making her wetter. The fingers applied pressure on her cloth covered clit, causing Stephanie to wither under the large body that covered hers. Ranger growled in approval at all the noises Stephanie made. This was his woman; no one else will make her come undone like this ever again.

"Mine" Ranger purred, sucking on Stephanie's collar bone, leaving marks on it so that everyone could see, if she wore a low cut shirt.

"Yours, yes I'm yours," Stephanie whimpered, arching her back and grinding into the hand that was rubbing her covered pussy, "Stop teasing me!"

"Patience," was all Ranger said, tugging the black panties down and tossing them over his shoulder, "Dios, you're so wet!"

Stephanie whimpered as Ranger, trailed kisses up her leg, going up to her thigh. She nearly cried in frustration, as he bypassed her pussy, to kiss his way down her other thigh, to her leg. He chuckled and slid his fingers over her drench slit. He slid them up and down over her puffy outer lips, and swollen inner lips, watching as she opened up for him, her body twisting in pleasure. Ranger raised his drenched fingers and said, "You naughty girl, you're so wet…"

Stephanie nearly whined, as two large fingers, slick with her wetness, traced her lips and then, without any barrier from her, slid into her mouth. Stephanie swirled her tongue around the large fingers, her eyes half hooded, her body flushed with pleasure. She tasted the musky, almost saltiness of herself. it was something she thought she'd never do.

Ranger's eyes turned black with lust, as he watched Stephanie taste herself on his fingers. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Dios, this woman was going to be the end of him! He began to thrust his fingers into her mouth, his other fingers finding her waiting hole, and thrusting into it, in time with the fingers in her mouth.

"Do like that, Stephanie," Ranger asked, as he thrust his fingers roughly into her, "It feels good doesn't it Stephanie, you're so wet, I can't wait to slide into you from behind" Ranger chuckled at her widening eyes, "Oh yes, and it'll be the most amazing thing you'll ever feel. But for now, I want to taste you."

Ranger slid his fingers from Stephanie mouth, and slid down his belly to her honey pot. Oh yes, this is what he wanted, she was so wet, and smelled so fucking divine. He licked a trail of fire from the bottom of her slit, up to her throbbing clitoris. It had Stephanie groaning in pleasure, her legs hooking around Ranger's waist, "Please Ranger, stop teasing me."

Ranger gave her a grin and then dove in with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Stephanie let out a scream, gripping Ranger's hair with her fingers. This felt so fucking good! Ranger wasn't holding back either, he looked up at Stephanie, as she came undone on his mouth. She was having orgasm after orgasm, her body seizing up and her back arching in pleasure. She was screaming nonstop, her pussy becoming even more wetter.

Ranger spent a good half hour in between her legs, making her orgasm many times. He lifted his head and then said, "It's time, turn over onto your stomach, I promise you, this will feel so good."

Stephanie gave him a look and said, "No butt stuff," before turning around on her stomach.

Ranger shook his head. No butt stuff, yet. He'd get Stephanie into it yet. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Stephanie. he shucked off his black cargos, and positioned his hard erection at her mound. Her rub his long, hard length up and down it several times. Dios, she felt so good, he couldn't wait to slide into her, and claim her. this time, he wouldn't give her up. No this was his woman, forever.

Ranger slid into her from behind, groaning as her pussy, clamped on to his dick. The angle Stephanie was in, allowed him to slide in deeper, until he buried to the hilt. His groin on her raised bottom. He felt Stephanie wither around him, moaning in bliss. She never did like to take if from behind, but she may be reconsidering her stance about it. shit, it felt so good!

Ranger, pulled out all the way, until his head was the only thing in her, and then he pushed back in, causing Stephanie to cry out in pleasure. He began to thrust into her, his hands on her bottom, giving him a view of his cock going into her pussy. Her rose bud waving in the air, just asking for him to play with it. Stephanie was so far gone into the pleasure, she may never notice if he put his finger in there.

Range smiled and licked his finger, before he teased her anal opening. Causing her to jerk and moan in pleasure. He pressed his finger down on the rosebud hole, and watched it disappear in the tight confines. Oh yes, he was going to change her mind about the butt stuff; he would have her in each and every way.

Stephanie whimpered in pleasure, feeling more pressure from behind her. It felt so good she raised her bottom up and whined, "More! Give me more! Feels so good!"

Ranger chuckled and then added another finger into her second hole. watching Stephanie become undone around both his fingers and cock. He thrust his fingers and cock in her in time. Stephanie felt the biggest orgasm of her life build up, oh goodness! It was big! She was going to cum soon!

"I'm cumming! Oh shit! It feels so good!" Stephanie sobbed, arching her back.

Ranger slid his finger from her ass, grabbed a handful of curly brown hair, pulling her head back. His other hand found its way under her stomach and began to attack her clit. Stephanie seized up in pleasure and screamed, white hot light invading her vision. It felt so damn good! Ranger growled, feeling that moist cavern around him tighten up. His balls tightened up and he came, deep inside Stephanie, thrusting deeply in her to get it all out.

They fell on the bed, side by side, breathing harshly. Ranger kissed Stephanie and said, "Still tired?"

"Mmm, nope, in fact, I could go for round two…." Stephanie purred, straddling Ranger's waist, "And this time, use three fingers when you play with my ass, that felt so good."

"Dios babe, you're going to be the death of me…" Ranger growled, as Stephanie took his hardening dick and impaled herself on it.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Angel groaned softly, feeling tiny hands on her back, shaking her awake. She turned on the bed she lay in and saw Sammy looking at her, with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Sammy?" Angel asked, her voice full of sleep, "Why are you crying?"

"I want Da!" Sammy sobbed, latching onto Angel, "I want Da, Mommy! I had a bad dream! I want Da!"

Angel rubbed Sammy's back, letting her sob into her breast, "Hey now, okay, we'll go to Diesel right now, okay?"

Sammy nodded her head, not looking up at Angel. Angel picked the girl up and then walked out the bedroom. She walked past Jeanne, who lay on the couch, snoring loudly. Angel closed the apartment door and padded over to the apartment that was beside theirs. She knocked three times, and waited.

The door opened and Diesel popped his head out. he took one look at Sammy and Angel and said, "Bad dream?"

"Yes," Angel said, giving Sammy to Diesel, who lifted her up by her bottom.

Sammy gripped Angel's nightgown and said, "don't leave Mommy, I want you too.!"

Angel smiled softly and said, "Okay, I won't." walking into Diesel's apartment, "Come along Diesel!"

They lay on the bed together, Sammy nestled in between them, fast asleep. Diesel turned off the light and said to Angel, "good night…"

"Good night," Angel responded, laying her head down on the black covered pillow. She went right back to sleep instantly.

Diesel stayed propped on his elbow, watching the two sleep. This felt normal, well, as normal as it could feel. He wanted his Heidi back, but that would either never happen, or it would take time, time he really didn't have.

"I know you're in there Heidi, please tell me you're in there still," Diesel whispered, running his fingers down Angel's face.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne snorted, waking up at the sound of heavy pounding on the apartment door. Who the fuck was knocking on her door at, Jeanne looked up at the clock on the wall, in the morning! Jeanne got up and walked over to the door, opening it saying, "What do you-"

Lester walked into the Apartment, slamming the door shut, and pressing Jeanne up against the wall, causing her to yelp in shock.

"Look here, you serpent! We're going to talk, and talk right now," Lester hissed, glaring at Jeanne, who glared right back, "It was you, you were the one I fucked at the bar, you were the one who broke up me and Heidi!"

Jeanne gave him a look and said, And I'd do it again too, you stupid man. Men, all they do is think about the here and now, never do they take the time to wonder what would happen in the long run! I was protecting you!"

Lester growled and pressed Jeanne into the wall, "What do mean you were protecting me?! what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"When you two were in you little love shack in Germany, the council had people out there looking for Heidi." Jeanne said softly, "I went out to look for her on my own, before the council did. I saw you two, walking down the sidewalk, so in love. If the council had found you two, they would have killed you, and they would have shipped Heidi off to a mountain in Tibet. I seduced you at the bar, and drugged you. It had to happen; you and Heidi could never be together. I'm sorry Lester."

Lester let go of Jeanne and looked at her. He really gave her a hard stare down. He thought she ruined her life because she hated him. She broke them up to protect him. No woman had ever thought about him like that.

"Heidi knew what would happen if the council had found you two, so she ran off, to go and elope with you. The day she caught us in bed together, she knew it was me, she could always tell when I was in disguise." Jeanne whispered looking down, "She didn't speak to me for a while, she was too angry, too hurt. I understood, she really did loved you, and I had to break that bond you two had together, I did it to protect you both, Heidi knows that, and you should too, I'm sorry, again, Lester."

Lester sighed and sat down on the couch in the apartment. fate was a bitch sometimes. Lester looked up to Jeanne and asked, "Why did she run away in the first place?"

"Her friends left her. they went off to training. She was so angry at the council that she ran off, it's a Heidi thing, I guess." Jeanne said, shaking her head, "She was so lucky to have me, and to have found you, at the time, she didn't know how dangerous it was for her to be in the outside world."

"You were just looking out for the both of us," Lester thought out loud, looking at Jeanne, "Though, couldn't you just tell me what would happen?!"

Jeanne blushed and said, "I should have, but I thought seducing you would have worked better, besides, you were a great fuck."

Jeanne walked past a stunned Lester, and said, opening the door, "Now, it's five in the morning, and I would like some more sleep, can you please leave?"

Lester got up from the couch, and walked past Jeanne. He paused and said, turning to the woman, "You're a good friend Jeanne, though what you did was pretty brash, you have a set of balls on you woman."

"I'll see you later Lester," Jeanne said, closing the door, once Lester left. She leaned against the door and sighed, her face flush. Lester sure had been a good fuck. Great, think about that fuck had Jeanne all worked up. Maybe she should….

Jeanne bit her lip and opened the door to go after Lester, but hands grabbed her face and Lester was kissing her deeply. He pushed her into the apartment, and said, locking the door, "I think we're going to do this."

Jeanne smiled and said, "Well, let's get to it."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Angel woke up to an arm around her waist; it was large and well-muscled, cocooning her in warmth. She felt a puff of warm air on her neck and she turned. Diesel was fast asleep, holding her tightly. They lay spooning each other. Sammy was curled up against her, her little bottom up in the air.

Angel smiled, snuggling deeper into Diesel's embrace. She felt safe, she had felt this way before. So warm and protected. It was a hazy thought, but she could see herself, with this man, in a big bed, wrapped up like this, Diesel kissing her neck lazily as the sun entered the large bay window of the huge master bedroom.

Angel turned in Diesel's embrace and inhaled his scent. She had smelt this before, hopefully, her memories will return soon and she could make sense of these odd feelings. She loved Lester, but he had been avoiding her, she wondered why. But now, there were these thoughts, of the man who was holding her. She had never been so confused in her life before.

Angel, lifted her head up and looked at Diesel's lips, which were partly open as he slept. Angel shifted up, until her face was leveled to Diesel's face. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. She didn't expect for the man to growl in approval in his sleep and kiss her back, deeply, his arms holding her waist tightly. Angel whimpered as he broke the kiss, a grin on his face.

"Mine…"Diesel said opening sleepy blue eyes, "Before you were Angel, you were my Heidi…please remember me…."

Angel felt her face flush and she whispered, "I remember you, holding me in my sleep, in a big bed that was white. You were kissing my neck, and we watched the sun rise."

"The perfect way to wake up," Diesel said softly, nuzzling Angel's neck, "Am I still a meanie?"

"I don't know," Angel said softly, her eyes held confusion, "You feel so right around me, but I don't know…"

Diesel smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll work it out together, if you let me…"

Angel nodded her head and said, "Together."

TBC…..


	18. Insensitive

(Chapter 18 is here, enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! THIS JUST FOR FUUUUUUUN!

Chapter 18 Insensitive

Jeanne lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the apartment. Lester had an arm wrapped around her waist loosely. That had been some damn good sex. Lester turned to Jeanne and said, "That was pretty good, I hope we didn't wake up Sammy or Angel."

"Nah, they left in the middle of the night to go to Diesel. Sammy had a nightmare; Angel took her to Diesel and stayed with them." Jeanne said sitting up on the couch they lay on, "So…what are we, right now."

Lester frowned and said, "I don't know, we can be anything you want, I love Angel, but I know now, that I can't be with her. she's married and has a child."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you two." Jeanne said, lying down on Lester's chest, "It had to be done. I don't think the amount of times I tell you I'm sorry won't make up for the fact I ruined what you and Heidi had."

Lester lifted Jeanne's head up and kissed her softly, "It's alright, and we'll work through it, okay?"

Jeanne smiled and said, "Okay, now, we should be getting up. It's 10 in the morning, and I'm sure that somebody may be looking for us."

Lester kissed Jeanne again, and said, in a deep voice, "Let them look…." Pulling the woman on top of him again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a long groan, popping her joints and stretching out on the bed. what a wonderful night she had. Ranger had her up all night. What a way to beat a food coma! Stephanie smiled in content and rolled out of bed, going into the bathroom to use it. she brushed her teeth, used the toilet and took a nice long shower. Today, she'd go back out bounty hunting. Her super, Dillon , had called earlier about her destroyed apartment. he told her that it was going to get remodeled, and wanted to know if she wanted to keep the lease or not. Stephanie had thought about it for a second. She did wanted to be independent, but she now realized, how unsafe her apartment was. Angel and her could have been there when the apartment had been destroyed. It was time to look for a new place. She had plenty of money from the skips she bought in yesterday. It would be a day of shopping, looking for a new place and cleaning up the inside of her old apartment.

Stephanie climbed out the shower, moisturized and buffed every inch of her skin, and went to get dressed. Today would be a nice day for some jeans and maybe a tank top. It was supposed to be a hot day. She went to her side of Ranger's closet, yes, her side, and put on a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. She slipped on some shoes and socks and exit the bedroom to find Angel and Sammy at the small dining room table, eating breakfast, without her.

"Hey guys, where's Jeanne and Diesel?" Stephanie asked Angel, who was eating an omelet.

"Diesel had to go do important stuff, something about talking to the Council or something, and Jeanne is still downstairs. After I eat my food, I'll go and get her, if you wanna keep an eye on Sammy!" Angel said with a soft smile.

Stephanie noticed that Angel seemed to have mellowed out; maybe it would be a permanent thing. Angel gave Sammy a look and said, "Remember Sammy, you have to listen to Stephanie, she's a grown up, she's taller than you!"

Sammy smiled and said, "Okay mommy! Bring Auntie Jeanne up soon!"

Angel finished the last of her omelet and got up. She gave Sammy and Stephanie hugs and skipped off to the elevator. She couldn't wait to see Jeanne! Maybe she could teach her how to beat up bad guys. Angel rode in silence to the 4th floor apartment. she should ask Jeanne to teach her how to use a gun too. She really liked Jeanne. Angel walked off the elevator, and to the apartment door. She turned the knob and frowned. It was locked, Jeanne knew that they liked to go in and out of the apartment. Angel tried to opened the door again. She got mad and then turned the door knob hard, breaking the lock. She smiled and walked into the apartment saying, "Oh Jeanne! It's time to wake up sleepy head!"

Angel's smile faded away, seeing Lester and Jeanne on the couch, together, naked. But she loved Lester, Lester told her that he loved her too! Why would he be with Jeanne then, naked!

"Angel!" Jeanne said, sitting up and looking at Angel, "Angel, it's not what it looks like, okay it is what it looks like, look, me and Lester-"

"Shut up!" Angel snapped her eyes filling with tears, "I-I I thought you loved me Lester! Is this why you've been avoiding me?! You're doing the sex thing with Jeanne?!"

"Angel, I'm sorry, but we can't be together, I told you that before," Lester said, pulling his pants on, "Now, come over here and sit, and we'll talk."

"NO! I don't want to talk to any of you!" Angel sobbed wiping the tears from her face, "I-you both are meanies! You're a meanie and liar! I hate you Lester! I hate you Jeanne!"

Angel turned and fled the apartment, her sobs filling the hallway. Jeanne hissed, "Shit!" and turned to Lester, "What do we do now?"

Lester shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know Jeanne, I really don't"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger looked up from his work papers, when his phone went off. It was the men from the monitor rooms. They usually didn't call, unless there was an emergency. Ranger picked the phone up and answered with a curt, "Talk."

"Uh bossman," it was Woody and he sounded unsure of himself, "We just caught Angel, running down the stairwell, looks like she was crying, should one of use go and check on her?"

Ranger made a noise, and then said, "I'll go check on her, did you see where she went?"

"Yeah, she's hiding under the stairs on the first floor," Woody said his voice full of emotion, "She looks real sad."

Ranger cursed softly, and got up from his desk. He left his office and went into Tank's. he gave Tank a look and said, "I'll be back in a bit, there's something I need to take care of on the first floor. Can you call Ella and tell her to come down to the first floor stairwell."

Tank nodded his head and picked the phone on his desk. Ranger gave him a nod, and then made his way down to the first floor stairwell. He found Angel, huddled under the stairwell, sobbing her eyes out. he really hated seeing this woman cry. It was really hard to make her cry too, something bad had to have happened to see her break down like this. Like the time he came back from his first mission, and found her in her rooms, crying her eyes out.

Ranger leaned forward and said, "Angel what's wrong?"

"Those-those meanies!" Angel sobbed loudly, looking up, "They were doing the sex thing! Lester told me he loved me! Why would he be with Jeanne?"

Ranger, sighed softly, it was hard to remember that this was a woman they were dealing with, and not a child. He climbed under the stairwell beside Angel and wrapped an arm around her, letting her bury her face in his chest, her soft sobs filling the stairwell. He let her cry for a bit, waiting for Ella to come down. Ella knew how to deal with emotional amnesic women, or he hope she did.

Ella's soft footsteps had Ranger looking up. She took one look at Angel and said in a soft voice, "Oh Angel, what's wrong?"

"Those meanies," Angel sobbed, shaking her head, "I don't want to tell you Ella!"

Ella shooed Ranger out the way, and said, pulling Angel up, "Well then, how about me and you, go upstairs and I'll make you some hot chocolate and cookies, okay?"

"Can we have marshmallows too?" Angel asked, sniffling softly.

Ella nodded her head and said, "Let's go, you can have a whole cup of marshmallows if you want."

Angel smiled a watery smile, and then followed Elle up the stairs. Ranger shook his head and then climbed the stairs up to the 7th floor, maybe Stephanie and Sammy would be good company for the sad woman. He would have to have a talk with Jeanne and Lester too; maybe Diesel should be a part of the conversation too. Something told me that he should be.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh, you poor dear!" Stephanie cooed, hugging Angel to her, "It's alright, Ranger and Diesel will set those two right, okay Angel?"  
Angel nodded her head, snuggling up to her daughter and Stephanie, while Ella made them lots of junk food.

"He told me he loved me, why did he tell me he loved me, and then go do the thing with Jeanne!" Angel said sadly, drinking her hot drink, "He loves me, right?"

Stephanie sighed and said, "Lester does love you, but he can't be with you, you have a husband and a child. Even though you can't remember the fact that you and Diesel are together, they still need you. Lester sees that, and that's why he has to move on."

Stephanie held on to Angel, letting her sob in her shoulder, "We can't stay up here all day, crying, once we're done with our snacks, let's go to my old place and clean it up, okay? Just me and you, and whatever Merry Man Ranger sticks with us."

"I want Cal!" Angel said with a smile, "I like his tattoo!"

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Cal it is!"

(~~~~~)

Stephanie, Angel and Cal left Rangeman at noon, heading straight to Stephanie's apartment. her renter's insurance would cover a cleaning crew, but Stephanie wanted to get anything that hadn't been destroyed from the ran sacking. After the three had found anything that was still in one piece, they would go out and look for another place for Stephanie to live in. maybe a nice little house, or somewhere outside of Trenton.

Cal parked the SUV in front of Stephanie's building and said, "Come on, ladies, I'll go in the door first, just in case."

They used the elevator to get to Stephanie's floor. The police tape that had covered the door was still in tack, which means no one's been through it. Cal pulled his gun out, making Angel perk up and ask if she could use it. Cal shook his head, cut through the tape, and then entered the door. He scanned the ruined apartment and then told the women, "Coast is clear, you two can come in now."

They spent a while going through the living room, picking up things that were still good, like her Ghostbuster DVD. Stephanie watched as Angel went through the kitchen. She felt the hairs on her arm rise as Angel went over to the pantry seeing the yellow ball that Rex rolled around in.

"I found Rex's ball!" Angel said with a smile, lifting the clear yellow ball up and smile.

Stephanie got up yelling, "Angel!" just as the pantry door opened and a man with a serrated knife jumped out, on top of Angel, who looked over to him, her eyes wide with horror. Cal pushed Angel out the way, since he was right next to her, and grunted in pain, as the knife slid into his shoulder, hitting bone. The man pulled the knife out and Cal pulled Angel over to Stephanie, his shoulder bleeding heavily, his right arm useless.

"Cal!" Angel whimpered, as Stephanie held on tight to the woman, "Cal needs our help!"

The man lashed out again with the knife and nearly caught Cal in the stomach. Cal had to dodge and weave from the sharp knife. He was getting dizzy from blood lost, his blood dripping onto the white tile.

Angel growled and jerked her arm from Stephanie's grip, running over to Cal. She felt her vision turn red and then she attacked the man, kicking and punching the man, any piece of skin she could hit, she didn't care about anything else, but protecting her friends.

"LEAVE MY CAL ALONE, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Angel snapped, hitting the man as hard as she could, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Angel kicked the knife out of the man's hand and jumped him, bashing his head into the tile, over and over again making several tiles crack from the force of her hands. She was screaming and yelling nonsense. She felt a strong arm pull her off the man. Cal was holding her saying, "You can stop now, I think you've bashed his head in, I think you killed him."

Angel turned to Cal and said, "There's red stuff coming out of you….is that blood?"

Cal smiled and said, "I'll be okay Angel…" before he passed out, from blood loss.

"I've called the ambulance!" Stephanie said going over to Cal and Angel, "they'll be here soon. Are you okay Angel? You killed that man with your bare hands!"

Angel nodded her head and said, "As long as Cal is okay, he'll be okay, right?" kneeling down over Cal.

"I hope so," Stephanie said, looking down at Angel. Her eyes widen at the sight of blood spreading on Angel's white dress, "Angel, I think you've been stabbed."

Angel looked down, and placed her hand on her stomach, watching as blood poured over her hands. She looked up at Stephanie and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but blood came out of her mouth.

"Angel!" Stephanie said, grabbing the woman as Angel fell forward, "Angel wake up! Angel don't fall asleep!"

Angel croaked and then said, "Stephanie…I hurt…."her hands shaking, covered in blood.

"You're going to be okay!" Stephanie whispered and then said, "Stay awake, okay, the ambulance will be here soon!"

"Kay…." Angel whimpered her eyes losing focus.

Stephanie slapped Angel's cheek and said, "It's okay, stay awake please!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger and Diesel stood in front of Jeanne and Lester in the 4th floor apartment.

"So you two were fucking, and then Angel busted in, and found you two…." Diesel said softly looking at the couple, "And you knew who she felt about Lester, what happened to letting this play out, Jeanne."

"I don't know what happened," Jeanne said softly, looking down, "This just happened."

Lester looked over to Jeanne and then let out a puff of air, the truth needed to come out some time sooner or later, "I was the one Heidi was going to elope with, way back then, I confronted Jeanne about it, because she seduced me in the bar and made sure Heidi caught us."

In a flash, Diesel had Lester in a grip and roared, "IT WAS YOU? YOU WERE THE DICK THAT BROKE THAT WOMAN'S HEART!"

"Diesel! Let him go, you know what would have happened if Heidi and Lester had gotten married! The council would have killed him, and then ship Heidi off to the temple in Tibet!" Jeanne said, as Diesel shook Lester, "I did it to protect them both!"

"What you did was cruel, Jeanne," Ranger started, staring at the woman, "What you did then and now, but what you did, protected the two of them. I guess we can't be too mad at you…'

"I'm still going to kick your ass Santos!" Diesel growled, dropping Lester on the floor, "Later on when there are no witnesses."

Ranger gave Diesel a look, before his phone went off. Ranger looked down at his phone and saw Stephanie's name on the screen. He answered the phone saying, "Babe….

"Angel and Cal have been stabbed; I think it was the man who was trying to kill Angel!" Stephanie sobbed through the phone, "its bad Ranger, Angel's been stabbed in her stomach and apparently the knife nicked an artery! Cal's going to make it, but they have Angel in surgery now, trying to stop the bleeding! Hurry up and come over Ranger!"

"We'll be there in five." Ranger said before he hung up the phone and looked at the three, "Angel and Cal have been stabbed, it doesn't look good, we need to head over to the hospital."

Diesel felt the blood drain from his face, he couldn't lose his wife again, damn it! He should have been there too.

"Let's go!" Jeanne said pulling her shoes on, "Angel needs us now!"

Ranger gave Diesel a look and said, "She'll be alright, okay Diesel." Placing a hand on Diesel's arm, "She will, man..."

TBC…


	19. I killed A Person, And Liked It!

(Here's Chapter 19, enjoy! read and review please! sorry I didn't post it yesterday, worked a ten hour shift, came home a fell asleep!)

*Oh Hey, I got a review the other day, it was a long one, I had to re-read it three times to make sense of it, apparently, I am writing out about the childhood I wish I could have again, I don't even know, ain't nobody got time for this, so I don't know how i'm pushing my childhood in this novel, sorry if this story is kind of childish(!?) but that's the whole point of the story,Stephanie taking care of a severely amnesic woman, who is learning about everything all over again, but about from this point on, the story gets darker as secrets are revealed... I don't even know...okay that's the end of my rant!

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY, IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUN

Chapter 19 I Killed A Person, And Liked It

Ranger walked briskly over to Stephanie, who sat in the surgery waiting area. Her pink tank top was covered in blood. She was staring out into space, her knees bouncing and her hands clenched in fist. Ranger gently touched her shoulder and whispered, "Stephanie…." startling her out of her zone.

"Ranger…" Stephanie said looking up, "Oh Ranger!" getting up and hugging the man, "It was horrible, all that blood, and she-she-!"

Ranger held Stephanie at arm's length from him and said, "Breath, calm down and breathe, okay?"

Stephanie inhaled deeply and then exhaled and then she said, "The knife nicked a major artery, a big one, she was bleeding out. And then add to the fact that the knife cut into her stomach…they're still in surgery, they don't know when she'll be out of the danger zone."

"And the guy?" Jeanne asked going over to Stephanie, who shrugged her shoulders and gave Jeanne a glare.

"you made Angel cry," Stephanie said her hands on her hips, "Why should I-"

"Tell us Plum!" Jeanne snapped angrily, "What happened between me and Lester is between me and Lester!"

"Angel came in there and saw you two fucking!" Stephanie snapped, advancing on Jeanne, "She was crying and was heartbroken-"

"Lester and Angel had a whirlwind romance, years ago, I split them up so Lester wouldn't be killed, I was solidifying that separation by fucking Lester again." Jeanne sighed pushing Stephanie off her, "The man that attacked Angel and the man with the tattoo?"

"Dead," Stephanie sighed, looking up at Jeanne, "Angel bashed his head in several times, when Cal pulled her off him; his head was almost as flat as a pancake."

Jeanne flinched and said, ""With her bare hands too?" earning a nod, "She never did enjoy killing people with her bare hands…"

"Angel," Diesel said looking at the door to the surgery area, "even with amnesia, she'll put others over herself."

The group paused, hearing a loud commotion from the operating room doors. Stephanie made a sound as Angel busted through the doors, dressed in a bloody hospital gown, her hand holding tight to her stomach. She was looking around wildly, her mouth moving quickly.

"Cal! Where's Cal?" Angel asked trying to get past the doctors and nurses that held her back, "Please! Where's Cal, I need to see Cal!"

"They're going to make her angry," Jeanne said rushing over to Angel and the group that was trying to hold her back, "Stop it, you'll make her mad!"

Jeanne pulled nurses and doctors off of Angel, who was trying to find Cal. She grabbed the woman and held her still, "Angel you need to be checked out, before you can see Cal."

"Cal! I need to see Cal!" Angel said, as Jeanne grabbed her, "Where's Cal?!"

Jeanne held Angel to her and motioned for the doctors to stick her with a sedative.

A male doctor came over with a sedative; he stuck Angel quickly in the side, and then walked back from the two women. Angel looked up at Jeanne and said, "Meanie…you're a meanie…Jeanne." The sedatives taking affect

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "I know I am, but I do it to protect you, you're still bleeding, you need to go back and let the doctors take care of you."

Angel's eyes drooped forward and she fell asleep in Jeanne's arm.

"She woke up in the middle of us cleaning the knife wound on her stomach; she pulled the IVs out her arms and then led us on a chase out here, looking for the man that came in with her." The doctor said as a stretcher made it way to Angel, "I gave her enough to knock out three men, one does didn't seem enough."

Jeanne lifted Angel onto the stretcher and said, "She won't be any trouble, just don't rush her again, her husband is fuming at you all right now."

Jeanne pointed to Diesel, who was pacing back and forth, glaring at the doctors. Jeanne giggled at the doctor's pale face and said, "Don't worry, just go take care of Angel, she has a big fan base."

The group of doctors pushed Angel back into the surgery area. Stephanie walked over to Jeanne and said, "You care a lot about her don't you?"

"I was her only friend for a long time, so we have a deep bond. I'd do anything to protect that woman, and I mean anything."

Jeanne walked past Stephanie and over to the couch of the Surgery waiting room, it would be a long wait.

(~~~~~~~)

"Daddy!" Sammy yelped, running through the waiting room and to her father, "Da! Where's Mommy! Is she alright?!"

Diesel lifted Sammy up and held her to him. He looked down into eyes as blue as his and said, "Mommy needs to be fixed, she'll be alright soon."

"And Cal?" Sammy asked, kicking her sandal covered feet, "We gotta play princess dress up! He promised me!"

Diesel chuckled and said, "Don't worry, the doctor told us he'll be fine, he won't be using his right arm for a while, but he'll be fine."

Sammy smiled and said, "Good! When can we see him?! If we can't see Mommy yet, then I want to see Cal!"

"Once he's awake, we'll go see him," Diesel said, sitting down on the couch that was in the operation waiting room, "The doctors will come out and tell us when he's awake."

Sammy nodded her head and said, "Okay, I just want Mommy and Cal to wake up soon."

Stephanie looked up, when a hulking shadow loomed over her. Tank stood before her, holding a shirt for her to put on.

"Here, Steph, looks like you need a new shirt," Tank said with a smile, "snagged you one when I brought Sammy here."

Stephanie took the black Rangeman shirt and said, "Thanks Tank, Ranger went to see about Cal, he lost a lot of blood and the knife hit bone, chipping it."

Tank winced but said, 'Don't worry, he'll recover quickly, though he'll be on office duty for a while. He'll hate that."

Stephanie smiled and said, "everyone hates that," turning her head to Jeanne and Diesel, "Angel caused a scene a few hours ago, came out of the operation room, looking or Cal, she's a strong woman, I know she'll make it through this."

Tank sat down beside Stephanie and said, "Went to your old apartment. we got an ID on the man that tried to kill Angel, his name was Samuel George, a top rated hit man. Worked for the government as a sniper and then went into the private killing business. He was one of the best hit men out there."

"But then Angel got to him, and bashed his head in," Stephanie said with a cruel smile, "He must have been hiding behind the water tank in my pantry closet. He was good enough to get past the police tape."

Tank nodded his head and said, "He may have been posing as a police officer or something of the sort and got into the apartment like that."

Tank got up and said, "Don't worry about it now, he's dead, whatever threat against Angel is now gone, I'm going to see what's going on with Cal, and then I gotta get back to Rangeman, and tell the men there what's going on. Just came by to drop off Sammy and a shirt for you."

"See ya later big guy," Stephanie said, as Tank walked off. Stephanie turned to Ranger, who was talking to a doctor. They spoke in low voices about Cal, the Doctor shaking his head solemnly. Stephanie hoped that he wasn't telling Ranger something too serious. Ranger gave the doctor a nod and then made his way back to Stephanie, sitting down beside her.

"Well?" Stephanie asked, looking at Ranger, who shook his head and gave her a look.

"The knife hit some nerves, they think there may be some permanent damage in Cal's shoulder, he'll be able to use it, after its healed, but he might not be able to feel anything from the shoulder down." Ranger told Stephanie his eyes to the wall, "Cal's not going to like that. This means desk duty, indefinitely."

Stephanie frowned and said, "If only I hadn't gone back to my old apartment. Then Angel and Cal wouldn't be where they are now."

Ranger touched Stephanie's arm and said, "Cal was doing his job, protecting you two, and you didn't know that the assassin after Angel would be hiding in your apartment."

Stephanie sighed and said, "One bad person down, one more to go, right? The Big Bad Wolf."

Ranger nodded his head and said, "This one may be a bit tricky. The lycans are like their wolves counterpart, they hunt in packs. I'm positive that the Big Bad Wolf has his best pack on the lookout for Angel, we need to be more careful Babe, these are dangerous creatures, and they'll kill us all in a heartbeat."

Ranger turned his head to Sammy, who was running around the waiting room, "They'll kill her too, without a second thought, and any person that's close to the Queen is considered a target."

"Those filthy beasts, they would kill a child?!" Stephanie whispered her eyes wide, "Would they...eat them too?"

Ranger shrugged his shoulders and said, "Angel didn't want us to spend too much time them, she took one look at them and said to me in private to make sure Sammy was far away from the palace for the time period they were there. She must have known something; she was adamant that any children at the palace were kept away from them."

"So where's this Palace at anyways?" Stephanie asked watching Ranger's lip curl up to one side, 'I mean, you are there all the time, right?"

"The Palace is in Europe, in Switzerland." Ranger said leaning back in his chair, "It's in a valley, between the Alps, very lovely place, I'll take you there in the winter, and we can ski, or just relax."

Stephanie smiled, picturing a huge log cabin palace in the middle of two snowcapped mountains. Drinking cocoa in front of a roaring fire, next to Ranger, in that big log cabin palace…

"It's not a log cabin, it's very modern, it was modernized a few years back, Angel and Diesel spent too much time in somewhere and fell in love with the style. It's still very lovely." Ranger said making Stephanie give him a look, "yes, you did say log cabin out loud."

Ranger smiled and said, "Don't worry, there are log cabins around the land, you'll get your log cabin, I promise you."

Stephanie giggled and said, "I always wanted to stay in a Swiss log cabin! And drink cocoa!"

"The little things in life, are the most enjoyable." Ranger told her, kissing her lightly, "I'll even let you put marshmallows in my cocoa too."

"Aw Batman, just for me?" Stephanie asked, with a smile, "That sounds like a perfect plan."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"The man I hired to kill the woman is dead, " Joe said to Helen softly, as he ate his meal, "Apparently, she killed him, with her bare hands."

The two were in a diner outside of Trenton, close to I-95. They had to meet outside of Trenton, due to the fact, that if word were to spread that Helen Plum and Joe Morelli were plotting together to kill someone, or plot to kidnap another person, they'd be in serious water.

"Well, That Wolf fellow said he would be meeting us later on today." Helen said her fingers twisting the napkin in her hands to shreds, "Hopefully he has a plan!"

Joe nodded his head and said, 'I was about to fire that man, guess that slow woman did it for me, and I get to keep 10 thousand bucks."

"I don't know how those people brainwashed my child; I only wanted the best for her, a husband, a nice house in the 'burg, just like me." Helen moaned softly, as Joe patted her hand in sympathy, "How did it come down to this? You're the only one who wants her Joe, I'm glad you stuck around, Joe, you're my only hope."

"When we get rid of that woman, and get Stephanie back, everything will be back to normal," Joe said, just as Wolf walked into the diner, giving the waitress a grin, leering at the young woman, who blushed and looked away.

Wolf walked over to the two and sat beside Helen, sizing her up and down, "So let's get to it, you said you know where these 'thugs' group at?"

Helen and Joe nodded their heads, "In a brick building on Haywood it's seven stories tall, it's called Rangman," Joe said, "Stephanie's there, along with the woman, we don't care what happens to everyone else, we just want Stephaine."

Wolf leaned forward and said, "Oh, I'll storm that building for you, and get this Stephanie for you, does it matter, if I kill to get the woman?"

"No, we just want Stephanie," Helen said softly, "It doesn't matter if you have to kill or not, we just want her."

Wolf smiled and said, "Great! I'll have to wait until the next blood moon, that's when we're at the most strongest. They won't know what will hit them, their blood will spill."

The three stayed together for bit, and then Helen and Joe left, in separate cars. Wolf leaned back in the hard booth, staring at the young waitress. She looked like she was in her early twenties, she must have a baby somewhere, her hips flared out, in the way that shows one that they had a baby. He smiled when the waitress went by him, dropping a note on the table. The small piece of paper had a phone number on it and a name, 'Gina.' This would be a fun time, it had been awhile since he felt warm blood in his mouth.

Wolf smiled and got up from the booth. He couldn't wait for the blood moon, then he and his pack would spill all the blood they could, and then he would have what he wanted the most, the Queen. As for Stephanie, well, he would only use the two humans to get the information, and then he'd get rid of the two, he wasn't going to get that woman, whoever she was, he only wanted the Queen. Humans, what a waste of flesh.

Wolf licked his lips and watched as Gina took off her apron and clocked out. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth in that pretty neck….

(~~~~~~~~~)

Angel sighed, turning her head. Why did her stomach hurt? What happened? She reached out and winced, as her hand ran over her stomach. She opened her eyes and blinked them into focus. She was in the hospital, the last she was in here, she had woken up here, and the doctors had told her that she had amnesia.

Angel groaned and rubbed her head, thinking about what had happened. They had gone to Stephanie's place, Rex's yellow ball, and a man jumping out the closet…Cal…Cal!

Angel sat up, exclaiming, "Cal! Where's Cal! Need to get to Cal."

Angel tried to get out the Hospital bed, but strong firm hands stopped her. Angel struggled and said, "No, Cal, he could be dead, I need to see Cal!"

"Hey now!" Diesel said, as Angel struggled in his hands, "Hey, you need to calm down, Cal's fine, Angel, you need to calm down, or else they'll give you another sedative, you need to look at me, Angel, look at me and calm down, breathe deeply."

Angel shook her head, but looked up into blue eyes. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, and then deflated.

"Where's Cal, Diesel?" Angel asked softly, her eyes filling up with tears, "Is he dead?"

"No, no, Cal's fine, he's up in a hospital room, he's in rough shape but he'll live." Diesel said putting Angel back in the bed, "You can go see him, once you're evaluated, okay, you've been asleep for about a day, they had you sedated until it was safe for you to move without adding stress to your knife wound."

"Knife wound?" Angel said, looking at Diesel who nodded his head.

"You were stabbed, in the stomach, nicked an artery, you were bleeding pretty badly, but it stopped, you're going to remain in the hospital for a few days, just in case something bad happens." Diesel said to Angel, who was trying to untie her gown to see the wound, "What are you doing?"

Angel pulled her gown to the side and looked down at the white gauze on her stomach. It was stained with her blood. Angel, pulled off the gauze, making Diesel yelp and say, "Don't!" Angel waved him off saying, "I was stabbed?! No way, look at it! It's just a scratch!"

Diesel looked down at the wound. What was once a huge angry gash was now a thin red line. Angel pressed against it and winced, "Ouch! This is a painful scratch!"

"It was a stab wound," Diesel said, walking over to the door and opening it, "Angel's awake and almost fully healed."

Stephanie walked into the hospital room and said, "You had me scared woman! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm fine now, see, it was only a scratch!" Angel said, pointing to the thin red line, "Can we go now, I wanna see Cal."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Goodness, Angel, you're such a nut, glad to see you're alive and awake, at least you're not talking about food."

Angel shook her head and said, "I don't care about food, I want to see Cal, and see how he is!"

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Once the doctor takes a look at you, you can go see Cal, Sammy's up there with Ranger and Jeanne, I'm sure he's asking about you too."

"Well, where's the doctor! I want to be checked out and then I want to go see Cal!" Angel said bouncing on the bed, "I need to see Cal!"

"I'll go tell the nurse you're awake, I'm sure the doctor will see you once someone is notified." Diesel said walking out the hospital room, "I'll be back soon."

Diesel walked out the open hospital room door, and Stephanie sat down on the edge of Angel's bed. she gave the woman a look and then said, "I thought you were going to die, there was so much blood."

"Sorry If I scared you," Angel said softly looking down at her hands, "But Cal was in trouble, and I had to do something, I snapped, all I could think about was killing that man, making sure he'd never wake up and hurt my friends again."

Angel looked up at Stephanie, and asked, "Does that make me a bad person, thinking about killing people?"

Stephanie leaned back on the bed and said, "Well, when most people think about killing, they do it, because they hate the person they want to kill, they kill for selfish reasons. You thought about killing a person to protect us, you were thinking about protecting your friends more than you were thinking about the thought of killing the man."

Angel turned her head to the side and said softly, "While I was sleeping, I had dreams, about me, killing people, lots of them, and I was happy about it. I was _so_ happy, to feel the flesh of the person I was killing give way, and then watching as the blood came, and the smell….it was _divine_"

Stephanie wondered about Angel, Diesel and Ranger kept telling her that she was a kind hearted person, but, from what Jeanne told her, she had been alive for much longer than Diesel or Ranger, and that she had done things that would make your hair turn grey. Could Angel really be a devil in hiding? Tank did say to watch out for her. Underneath the surface was a killer, ready to strike at any moment.

Angel turned to Stephanie, her eyes bright in the afternoon sun. Stephanie had never seen her eyes so clear and full of understanding. She gave Stephanie a smile and said, in a quiet voice, "I don't think I like the person I was, before I was Angel, Stephanie, I don't like killing, but in my dreams, I've never felt so alive when I was killing."

Stephanie shuddered at the gleam in the woman's eyes, this wasn't Angel looking at her, this was Heidi, a killer. This was a woman she'd have to watch out for.

Diesel walked back into the room again saying, "The doctor will be here soon, you're next in his rounds, he'll probably look over your wound and give you the green light to go see Cal."

Angel's eyes returned to normal and she clapped her hands, "Oh boy! I hope he'll be happy to see me! we should call Ella, and tell her to make him a get well soon cake! With chocolate cake, and frosting and sprinkles!"

"that sounds like a good idea, Angel, me and Diesel will call her now," Stephanie said, getting off the bed and going over to the door, dragging Diesel with her, "We'll be back in a few!"

Stephanie closed the hospital room door and rounded on Diesel, "While you were gone, Angel told me something, she dreamt about killing people, and enjoying it, she had gotten a gleam in her eye, it was almost psychotic, do you know something Diesel?"

Diesel looked up and down both ends of the hallway and then leaned down to whisper in Stephanie's ear, "This isn't the place to discuss this, we'll wait until we're someplace more private, the walls have ears you know."

Diesel stood up and gave Stephanie a look and then said with a smile, "Let's make that call to get the cake!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Okay, Diesel, maybe we should get her to make a huge cake, that way, Angel has her fill, I heard you spend enough money to buy a car, when you used to take Angel out on dates."

Diesel shook his head and said, "She sure can eat, that's one of the things I like about my woman, she has an unhealthy appetite!"

Stephanie smiled and laughed along with Diesel, but she felt uneasy at the look he had given her. she felt the hairs on her arm rise, and she knew, whatever knew Diesel was going to give her about Angel, would not be good news.

TBC….


	20. Oxymoron

(Chapter 20! Enjoy! read and review please.)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUN!

Chapter 20 Oxymoron

"In all my years as a doctor, I've never seen somebody heal as fast as you have," The doctor said, as he examined Angel's wound, "Yesterday we thought you would never stop bleeding, and today, it looks as though you've scratched yourself."

"Stop touching it!" Angel snapped, slapping away the doctor's hand, "It hurts!"

The doctor took his gloves off and then said, "For the rest of the week, nothing but liquids, the knife punctured your stomach, and we had to stich the hole up, the next two weeks after that, nothing but soft foods, and then you can began to eat solid foods."

"Liquids, all I can eat are liquids, no Pinos or nothing?" Angel whimpered, looking sad, "Not right, I wanted some pizza!"

"Ella can blend you a slice up and you can drink it," Diesel said, making Stephanie and Angel gag, "What, it's still pizza, but liquefied!"

"You're gross man!" Stephanie gagged giving Diesel a look, "Angel, Ella can make you milkshakes, and smoothies, you'll have to drink those liquid meals, but some of them are tasty."

"I'll starve!" Angel whined her eyes closed, "Just liquids? This is going to be horrible."

The doctor smiled at Angel and said, "On a good note, you're free to leave the hospital, I'll call a nurse in here to take out your IV and they'll discharge you."

"Oh, clothes!" Diesel said looking to Stephanie, "I'll go get her some clothes, she can't leave in only a thing hospital gown!"

Diesel left the hospital room, with the Doctor. Angel gave Stephanie a look and said, "Do I really have to be on an all liquid diet? Can't you slip me some real food?"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "And mess up your stomach, no, maybe Ella can make you a milkshake with some cake in it, those are always yummy."

Angel pouted for a moment and then said, "Fine, I guess I can do that, but first I wanna see Cal. I want to make sure he's alright!"

Diesel walked back in moments later with a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, "Here you go! Had to run back to rangeman and find you some clothes!"

"That would have taken you 30 minutes, how'd you get here so fast?!" Stephanie asked Diesel who winked and gave Angel some clothes.

"Oh I have my ways." Diesel said, leading Stephanie out the hospital room, "Come on, let's leave so Angel can change into her clothes."

(~~~~~~~~)

"Mommy!" Sammy said running up to Angel, Diesel and Stephanie, "You're awake! I thought you were never gonna wake up!"

Diesel stopped Sammy from hugging Angel saying, "Mommy's tummy hurts, you can hug her when her tummy is all better."

Sammy nodded her head and said, "Okay Daddy!"

They were outside Cal's room. Sammy had ran out, here her mother. Ranger and Jeanne were right behind her.

"They let you, go, are you fully healed," Ranger asked Angel, who lifted her shirt and showed them the thin red line near her stomach, "You healed pretty fast."

"I know right," Jeanne said, pulling Angel's shirt down, "Well, go on, I'm sure you've been turning Stephanie's hair grey, asking about Cal."

Angel smiled and walked into the hospital room, Cal was laying in the bed, with his arm propped up in a sling. Angel winced and said, "That's gotta hurt, bet it hurts worse than when you got your tattoo."

"Nah, I can't feel it, a combination of pain killers and fucked up nerves." Cal said as Angel sat down in the chair beside his bed, "Bastard got me good, messed my arm up, but I'm alright."

Angel's hand flew to her mouth and said, "Are you going to be able to use that arm Cal?" looking at the arm in the sling, "I mean, it sounded bad and looked bad, he hit bone, didn't he?"

"Yeah, looks and feel bad, but after a few months of physical therapy, I'll be fine, don't worry, kiddo." Cal said with a smile, making Angel smile, "You got that bastard, killed him dead, he won't be trying to kill anyone anytime soon."

"I'm glad he's dead," Angel said softly, "He hurt you, and I'm sure he would hurt Stephanie, I'm glad I killed him."

Cal sat up and said, "Hey, you shouldn't be glad that you had to take another life, I hate when I do. You know, when I had to kill someone, I prayed afterwards, I think there's something, or someone out there, listening to my prayers. It helps me out a lot."

Angel tilted her head and said, "What if there's no one out there, listening to your prayers?"

Cal shrugged his good shoulder and said, "Don't know, Angel, but it makes me feel better when I say out loud that I apologize for taking another life."

Angel looked down at her hands and then said, "Well, I guess I'm sorry for killing a person, but I'm not sorry it was him, he hurt you Cal, and me."

Cal leaned forward and said, "Heard he got you in the stomach, was it a deep wound? You're up and running around."

"Oh, it was deep, it got an artery and punctured my stomach, they stitched up my tummy, and had to put pressure on my artery, but I healed pretty fast." Angel said lifting her shirt to show Cal what was once a knife wound, "See, just looks like a scratch."

Cal smiled and ruffled Heidi's hair, "Glad you're alright then kiddo, I'll be in a cast for a while, I want you to sign it first, okay?"

Angel nodded her head and said, "Okay! I will, when do you get out Cal, I want Ella to make you a cake!"

Cal smiled and said, "Not until Thursday, kiddo, I'll come right to Rangeman so I can get my cake."

Angel smiled and said, "Great, glad you're feeling better Cal, you were all white and junk, covered in blood, and Stephanie said I jumped off the operating table to find you!"

Cal laughed and said, "Glad to know that you're watching over me, kiddo."

Angel hugged Cal, mindful of her stomach, and his injured shoulder, "I'll always watch over you Cal, you're my friend!"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Ella had made all of Angel's favorite foods. The moment the group made it up to the seventh floor of Rangeman, there had been Merry Men all around Angel, welcoming her back. Range was kind enough to let them come up and welcome Angel back, but for only a bit, and then back to work they went. They had given her get well cards and gifts. It seemed the Angel fan base at Rangeman was even stronger than before.

"This is not fair!" Angel whispered to Stephanie, watching her eat a slice of chocolate cake, "Ranger Man lets everyone eat junk food for one day, and all I get is a smoothie! There's pizza over there, and cookies and chips! What do you call this situation right now? Where all the food I could want is over there, but I can't eat it?"

"It's called life, Angel" Ranger said, walking up to Angel and Stephanie, "Don't worry, tomorrow morning, you both start self-defense classes with Jeanne Ellen."

Stephanie choked on the piece of cake in her mouth, coughed and said, "I did not agree to something like that! When?!"

Ranger wrapped an arm around Stephanie's waist and said, "earlier this morning, when Angel woke up, you called Ella to make Angel a cake, Ella called me to see if it was alright, I went to you about it and told you, Ella could make Angel's favorite food, but it would cost you something."

"I thought you would ask for sex," Stephanie huffed, eating more cake, "I guess that hussy can train me, this was some good cake."

Ranger's eyes darkened and he said, "Ella can make another cake, and you can pay me back in the bedroom."

Stephanie felt her pelvic clench and she said, "Pineapple upside down cake? With extra pineapple?"

"Don't forget the extra cherries," Ranger purred, nuzzling Stephanie's neck."

Angel smiled and asked, "You two aren't talking about cake, are you?" looking at the two, make love eyes at each other, "Well….nothing to do here, guess I'll go enjoy my yummy…smoothie…..yeah."

Angel walked away from the two and found her way over to Diesel and Sammy, who were sharing a piece of cake. Angel looked with forlorn eyes at the cake and then said, "Not fair, all I get is a smoothie, and it's healthy too!"

Diesel ran a finger through the frosting and held it up saying, "Here at least you can have some frosting, come on now, my finger doesn't bite."

Angel licked her lips, staring at the glob of chocolate on Diesel's finger, oh man, that sure did look yummy. Angel leaned forward, grabbing the man's hands and sucking the finger in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out this long and low moan, making Diesel look at her awkwardly.

"So good," Angel whispered her eyes closed, as she licked Diesel's finger clean, "Oh my goodness, this is so good."

Diesel coughed and said, "Holy shit, here baby, have the whole damn cake if you want!" giving Angel his slice of cake, making Sammy cry out in outrage, "Mommy is going to eat it, okay Sammy."

"Mommy's not allowed to have food, Da!" Sammy said, watching Angel eat the cake, "She's going to be sick!"

"Oh my god, so good!" Angel groaned, stuffing cake into her mouth, "I can eat this all day-"

Angel dropped the plate she was holding and grabbed her stomach, her face paling. Diesel put Sammy down and said, "Angel, are you alright, you're looking a bit pale, maybe we should-"

Angel opened her mouth and threw up on Diesel, a slur of cake and smoothie, on his favorite flannel shirt. Angel fell to her knees and wheezed, "So good!" before she passed out.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"You are the worst husband ever, did I say that? If not, you are the worst husband ever, to think, she licks frosting off your finger and you get turned on and give her the cake!" Jeanne said to Diesel who held a sleeping Sammy in his lap, "Well, do you have anything to say?!

"You should have seen her face, Jeanne; it was such a turn on!" Diesel said weakly, making Jeanne glare at him, "The way she licked the frosting off my finger!"

"This is why I told the council not to let you two marry, but oh no, they wouldn't listen to Jeanne, when I told them that you were a bad influence on Heidi!" Jeanne ranted to Diesel who waved her off, "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE KING DOESN'T MEAN-"

Ranger put a hand on Jeanne's shoulder and said, "I'll handle this one," walking over to Diesel and giving him a look, "Bad, bad dog."

Diesel turned his head and said, "Whatever, I'm sorry I made Angel sick, I won't think with my dick, until she's better."

Stephanie plucked Sammy up from Diesel's lap and said, "I'll put her on your bed with Angel, Ranger, and then we can talk about Angel."

"Why are we talking about Angel?" Jeanne asked Ranger and Diesel.

"Angel told Stephanie that she had killed before, and enjoyed it, I think it's time we told Stephanie what went down," Diesel said sitting up in the plushy couch, "You know, before Angel was locked away in the palace."

Ranger gave Diesel a look, "Are you sure? This could turn her off from Angel for good."

"I think the dummy is right Ranger," Jeanne said, sitting down on a couch, "It's time Stephanie learns about Angel's past."

Stephanie sat down beside Ranger who wrapped an arm around her. Jeanne sighed and said, "Well, since I've been with Angel the longest, I'll tell you what went down. The Queen, or Angel, before she married Diesel, had been locked up in the palace for about 700 years. Before that, she had been locked up in a temple in Tibet. Back in the early, early 1000's, yes Stephanie, she's old as shit, Angel had been allowed to roam the land. She had been allowed to explore, to experience life, all of it. During this time of discovery, she had found something that excited her spurred her on, you could say, she found out about war. The council hadn't wanted to learn about fighting, or battles or anything that was related to war. Angel trained in secret, getting stronger and stronger, she use to sneak off and fight with powerful creatures. It was getting to a point where they couldn't control her, she had become too strong, and when she had found out about how much power she had over the council, she ran off joining battle after battle, she massacred thousands, it didn't matter if they were men, women or children. If it had a heartbeat, it was dead. Angel was a killing machine, Stephanie; she would run into towns and slay every villager in it."

Stephanie looked at Jeanne and then over to the open bedroom door. There was no way Angel could be a cold blooded killer. Jeanne uncapped a bottle of water and took a sip. Stephanie leaned forward and asked, "What stopped her?"

Jeanne pointed to herself and said, "Me, I did, knocked her ass out, and the council shipped her off to the temple in Tibet, until they could make an area in the Palace to contain her. After her stint in Tibet, she had changed, more mellow and less violent, I would have to think the monks for that, calmed her happy ass down. Who knows what they did, there monks, must have chanted or something."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Tank was right, Angel is a killer waiting to snap." Looking over to the open bedroom door.

"She's not anymore; she's 1000 times better now." Jeanne said standing up, looking at Stephanie, "she was a young thing back then, I guess, you know how children are, they want to rebel against their superiors, I promise you, she only kills when she needs to, not when she wants to"

Stephanie leaned forward and said, "You say she won't kill us in our sleep?"

Diesel laughed out loud and said, "Unless you mean by her limbs, she broke my nose in her sleep ,once, she's a wild sleeper, don't worry Stephanie, you're safe, Angel is not the same woman as she was way back then."

Stephanie looked over to Ranger and said, "Her name is like an oxymoron, Angel, who's an angel when you've killed people like they were ants?"

"Are you scared of her now?" Ranger asked Stephanie, who shook her head, "You shouldn't be, the people who hurt her friends should be scared. She'll hunt them down."

Stephanie laughed and said, "Like that man who tried to kill her and Cal, I never want to be on that end of Angel, she'd tear me to shreds."

Diesel got up and said, "You don't have to worry about Angel, now pardon me, I gotta clean up this mess, try not to add to it, this is already going to be a hassle."

"I'll help you," Jeanne said getting up, "By getting out the way and going down to see Lester, I need to tell him that Angel's fine, he's getting over what they had, slowly, but at least he's getting over it…"

Stephanie watched Jeanne leave, "That hussy, albeit she did it to protect Angel, she did it wrong."

"She had been a bit extreme," Ranger said getting up and stretching, "But she did it because she didn't want Angel locked away, and Lester killed."

Stephanie rubbed the back of her head and said, "Well, if it was for Angel, she's still a hussy!"

"Babe….i'm going to go and work on some paper work, I'll tell Ella to make that cake," Ranger purred, his hand sliding down Stephanie's bottom, "When the two children are awake, send them down to the fourth floor, I want the bed to have only you in it."

Stephanie felt her panties get wet, she should kick Angel and Sammy down to the fourth floor now!

"you have to wait for the cake, Babe," Ranger said, before he kissed Stephanie, "Or else nothing is going to happen."

"Bastard!" Stephanie hissed, as Ranger let go of her and left the 7th floor penthouse. Stephanie threw herself on the sofa, "That man is a bastard!"

Diesel shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's what men are, bastards," as he cleaned up the penthouse, "are you going to sit there, or help me clean up this mess?"

"Sitting here and do nothing, Diesel," Stephanie said, turning the TV on, "It's 5 PM, The Simpsons are on."

Diesel shook his head as he cleaned up, "Lazy people, I swear!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne walked into Lester's apartment and kicked the man off the couch.

"What was that for woman?" Lester asked, getting up and rubbing his back, "Damn! That hurt!"

"That woman has been stabbed, and is upstairs, right now, go up there and say 'hello' to her, or 'how are you doing!'" Jeanne snapped glaring at Lester, who withered under Jeanne's glare, "Look, I know you care about Angel, but you don't have to cut off all ties to her because of what she said to you, she may hate you now, but over time, she'll forgive you, just like she did me."

Lester sighed, rubbing his sore back and huffed, "Fine, I'll see her in the morning, jeez, why you gotta be so rough me woman!"

Jeanne walked over to Lester and said, "Because, if I don't, no one else will, except Diesel and Ranger, and they want to kill you."

"Yes, don't remind me," Lester said, looking at Jeanne, who wrapped her arms around his neck, "How is she?"

"Passed out, the doctor has her on a liquid diet, and Diesel gave her cake, she threw it up on him, and then passed out. Perfect way to end the day right?" Jeanne asked, kissing Lester, "Tomorrow I train Stephanie and her in self-defense."

"Good, Beautiful needs it and Angel, until she gets her memories back, needs to learn how to defend herself properly." Lester said to Jeanne, who kissed him again, "I'm starving, you wanna go out and get some grub?"

"I think I want something other than food," Jeanne said, pushing Lester into his bedroom, "Food can wait…"

"Who said I was hungry?" Lester asked, as Jeanne closed the door behind her.

TBC….


	21. Mmm, Cake

(Chapter 21 enjoy! read and review please)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

WARNING: SMUT! AWWWW YEAH!

Chapter 21: Mmm Cake

The moment Ella came into the 7th floor with the pineapple cake, Stephanie had been in a state. She made Diesel take Angel and Sammy down to the 4th floor, grabbed the pineapple cake, and situated herself on Ranger's bed, eating away at the moist, fruity cake stark naked. It was a big cake too. Ella went all out for her. god bless that woman. And with Angel on an all liquid diet, she wouldn't have to share, except with Sammy, all she had to do was pout and make those big blue eyes bigger and add a lisp to her voice. Holy shit, Sammy was a master manipulator! Must be a mother daughter thing, the both of them just have to bat their eyes and whimper, and the world was at their feet.

Stephanie picked off the corner of the cake and moaned as she ate it. this was so divine. Right now some Ranger loving would be nice too. Stephanie blushed, thinking about the night he stuck two fingers up her- well it wasn't her vagina, that's for sure. It hadn't hurt like when the Dick did it. Oh no, it was Ranger times better than that time. That's right; Ranger had his own unit of measurement. She wondered what it would feel like if he, you know-he was to go in there. Stephanie clenched her thighs in anticipation and groaned as she ate her cake

She was halfway through the cake, when strong hands clamped down on her thighs, sliding down and up. Oh that felt so good, it was almost as good as this cake.

"Babe, I'm much better than a cake," Ranger purred as he situated himself above Stephanie's body, his weight on his elbow, "Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"We're all dying, I'm just dying a few seconds faster than you." Stephanie hummed, as she pushed the cake out the way and turned on her back, holding up a morsel, "Mmmmm try some, die young with me."

Ranger rolled his eyes but sucked Stephanie's fingers in his mouth, eating the sweet treat. Stephanie smiled, kissed him and said, "Yummy right, "turning on her stomach to get more, "Oh yes, this cake is very good!"

Ranger rolled his eyes again and slid down Stephanie's body, kissing her ankles all the way up to her crease where her thigh and ass met. Stephanie was making noises of pleasure, from either the cake or from his kissing. He would have to step his game up, if he wanted her to forget about the cake. It would be a challenge, since it was her favorite type.

Ranger got up on his knees and pulled Stephanie's leg apart, her legs and thighs spreading to reveal the prize honey pot that was glistening with wetness, this better not be from the damn cake. He knew about comfort food but damn it, this was ridiculous!

"Oh this cake is so damn yummy!" Stephanie moaned as she ate her way through it, "It's so big, moist and thick."

"Babe, you're playing with fire…" Ranger said, as he kissed the inside of Stephanie's thigh, "Dios, you're so wet, is this from me, or the –"

"it's all the cake's fault" Stephanie said, turning to look at Ranger, "Really, it's so thick and warm, it makes my pussy ache for more, and with each and every bite, I get closer to completion."

Stephanie arched her back, as she took another bite of cake, "Look at horny I am from eating this thick long cake, I'm so wet," Spreading her legs and using her cake free hands to spread herself, "I love cake."

Ranger growled, grabbing the plate of cake, and putting it on the night stand beside the bed. Stephanie let out a moan as Ranger slid into her, never stopping until he was at the hilt. Ranger leaned down and kissed her back, "Dios, you feel so good Babe, so tight around me!"

Stephanie moaned and lifted her hips as he thrust into her with quick jabs, long strokes grinding himself into her.

"Ranger please," Stephanie whimpered, spreading her cheeks apart, "Please, play there too, in my…ass…"

Stephanie turned to her head and moaned in pleasure as Ranger's thumb slid into her anus. He trust his finger in time with his penis. Ranger groaned saying, "Dios, you're sucking me in Babe,"

Stephanie could feel herself getting wetter, this felt so wickedly good, She raised her bottom up even more and said, "Ranger, I'm ready, do it...in there, I'll know you'll go easy on me."

Ranger smiled and said, "Babe, I'll go slow….nice and slow…."

Stephanie whimpered as Ranger pulled his dick out of her. Three large fingers entered her, getting wet with her juices. Ranger pulled them out of Stephanie and then circled her rim, making her shudder and whimper in pleasure.

Ranger slid them into her, stretching her walls, making her whine in pleasure, it felt so good. Stephanie turned her head, and watched with hooded eyes, as Ranger ran his hand, soaked with her juices over his dick, making it shine and wet. Stephanie gasped, feeling the head press against her anus. Ranger leaned forward and kissed her neck saying, "Relax…" as he pressed his dick into her. Stephanie moaned and cried out as Ranger entered her ass, he was in her, he was in her ass! Ranger groaned as he sank into the tight heat. He had had Stephanie in every way now. It felt so damn good.

Ranger slid in all the way into the hilt, and then lifted Stephanie up on her knees. Ranger kissed the shell of her ear and then growled, "Ride me, grind against me. I want to feel you fall apart around my hard dick."

Stephanie whimpered and began to grind against Ranger, it felt so strange, so brand new, and so fucking good. Large fingers found Stephanie's clit and slit and she was withering against Ranger, as he fucked her anally. She could feel the pleasure coiling in her stomach. It felt so good, they would have to do this again!

"That's it babe, fuck me with your ass, shit your pussy is sucking my fingers in, this is so fucking good!" Ranger said in Stephanie ears as he fucked her, "Are you going to cum?"

"Yes," Stephanie whimpered feeling the biggest orgasm build up, "Oh my pussy, it feels so good, my juices, they're going to spray everywhere!"

"Dios Babe, keep riding my dick with this perfect ass," Ranger growled, slapping Stephanie's bottom, causing her to sieze up and climax, her orgasm very wet. She cried out loudly arching her back, it felt so good!

Ranger growled and came inside Stephanie, feeling her tight ring of muscles grip him, shit, Stephanie was going to be the death of him.

They fell forward on the bed. Ranger pulled out of Stephanie and said, "Amazing, having sex with you is amazing Babe, you still want that cake?"

"What cake?" Stephanie asked in a daze, looking up, "I have a cake?"

"I always like that response," Ranger growled, before he kissed Stephanie.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Angel woke up to the sounds of Diesel and Sammy laughing. She was alone, in the bedroom in the 4th floor apartment, which meant, the two were out in the living area. Angel sat up, rubbing her sore stomach. It was worth it, that cake had been so good. She got out the bed and walked out into the living area, seeing Diesel and Sammy watching cartoons. Angel couldn't help the giggle that came out her mouth.

"I swear, Mortimer, I would think you were the child and not Sammy." Angel said, her face bright.

Diesel turned from the TV, and said, "You know my name, you remember my name!"

Diesel placed Sammy on the couch and got up, going over to Angel who looked unsure of herself.

"I just-it feels right to call you that, I have a feeling I call you that whenever I'm amused or angry at you." Angel said, looking up at Diesel, "If we're married, why don't I have wedding ring on?"

"You really didn't like to wear a ring; you said it was a way for enemies to find out that you had a husband, and maybe a child." Diesel said, pulling a gold chain from the pocket of his flannel shirt. On the gold chain were two rings, one a simple platinum ring, the other a platinum ring, with a 4 carat diamond on it, surrounded by blue sapphires. Angel took the chain and instantly went to the stone studded ring and looked inside the ring.

"My Queen," Angel said reading the two words that were engraved in the ring. She put the chain on her neck and said, "Makes me feel funny, a good funny that is."

Diesel hugged angel, inhaled her scent and whispered, "Don't worry Angel, it'll all come back to you."

Angel closed her eyes and inhaled Diesel's scent. It was coming back to her, she was remembering all the little things, maybe soon, she'll remember everything.

"Jeanne will be here soon to train you, I made you a carnation breakfast drink, it's pretty tasty, it has Sammy's stamp of approval." Diesel said, letting go of Angel, and tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "no solids today, strictly liquids."

"Yes sir!" Angel said with a smile as Diesel came over to Angel with an oversized mug, "It looks like hot cocoa."

"It's yummy Mommy!" Sammy said never looking up from her cartoons, "Me and Da are going on this di-diet too!

"Don't tell me you are," Angel said looking at Diesel who chuckled and shook his head.

"Only in the morning, Sammy only thinks she's going on the diet," Diesel said with a smile as Angel made her way through her liquid breakfast, "Do I need to make more?"

Angel nodded her head and said, after she finished her meal, "yup, that was tasty, hardly filling, I need more."

Diesel walked into the kitchen again and made her more. Angel sat down close to Sammy, who laid her head on her knee. Angel smiled and began to run her hands through the child's full locks. Diesel looked up and smiled at the two. they were almost normal again, hopefully soon, they would be complete.

Diesel walked over to Angel and gave her the oversized mug again. He turned when someone began to knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal Lester and Jeanne.

"Lester's here to check on Angel, and I'm here to get her, it's training time." Jeanne said pushing Lester into the apartment, "he's going to behave, I promise you Diesel."

Lester smiled nervously, looking at Diesel, who gave him a look, "Hiya Angel, how are feeling?"

"Good, Meanie," Angel sniffed, finishing her drink, never looking up to Lester, "I just have a big scratch on my tummy, okay, come along other meanie, we need to train, right?"

"right," Jeanne said, looking Angel up and down, "You need to change into yoga pants of something, you can't wear dresses to self-defense classes!"

"I can and I will, besides, it's not like I'll be doing anything major, just watching, remember I have a stab wound!" Angel said to Jeanne, slipping her shoes on, "Let's go!" pushing Jeanne out the apartment, "We gotta get Stephanie!"

Diesel gave Lester another look and said, Hurt Jeanne, and I hurt you, got it? I forgot to give you that warning, she may be a…..bitch, but she's my wife's best friend and hell, she's alright, just don't let her know that I gave her a compliment."

Lester nodded his head and said, "I won't, she's a headstrong sexy woman, and I really do like her."

Diesel shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever, it's your dick, right? You can leave now, I have a three year old to watch over."

"Bye Uncle Meanie!" Sammy said to Lester, who waved goodbye and left, "He and Auntie Jeanne are doing the kissing thing too?"

Diesel blushed and said, "Yes, they are kissing, and that's all you need to know!" picking Sammy up and carrying her to the bathroom, "You stink, you need a bath, before you go see Ella."

"I don't stink Da," Sammy said pouting, "It's you!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie screamed in shock as cold water was thrown on her head. She sat up quickly and glared at Jeanne and Angel, "What was that for?!"

"I've been calling your name for 10 minutes, I pulled the covers off you, and then tried to push you off the damn bed," Jeanne said to Stephanie who shivered and got up, "Get up woman, it's time for self-defense!"

Stephanie glared at Jeanne and stuttered, "H-hussy! I'm up now, let me get dressed."

"Sorry Stephanie, Jeanne told me to do it, she said it would wake you up!" Angel said with a smile, "I was awake when Jeanne came to me, so I didn't get wet."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have to say that you're mocking me," Stephanie said to Angel, who winked and trotted behind Jeanne out of the room, "They're both hussies!"

Stephanie threw on some sweats and a black t-shirt. She pulled her shoes and socks on and then was with Jeanne and angel on the way to the third floor.

Jeanne climbed into the empty ring and motioned for Stephanie to climb in too. Angel leaned up against the foot of the ring, looking up at the two women. Jeanne paced about the ring saying, "Ranger is a dick, he claims to love you, in his own special way, and leaves you defenseless! Crazy man, now I will train you, we'll start with the basics, such as were the sensitive parts are in the body, when they're hit, these areas can make squeal and cry. Kidneys, stomach for those with no real stomach muscles, groin or pelvic area, the head and the chest."

Jeanne walked up to Stephanie and punched her in the stomach, causing her to curse and fall to the ground, holding her stomach in pain, "You'll need to tone that stomach, Plum, or else you'll be open to attacks."

"Fuck you…." Stephanie wheezed, holding her stomach, "that hurt!"

For the next hour, Jeanne taught Stephanie how to get out of a head lock, how to get out of a person's grip when they had their arms around her neck. She pointed out where to hit, if the sensitive spots were being protected.

"Your head can be a weapon too," Jeanne said, as the unlucky Manny held her by her neck, with his arm, "Don't be afraid to break a bastard's nose with it, with a headbutt!"

Jeanne leaned forward and then hit Manny's nose with her head, causing him to cry out, let go of Jeanne and hold his broken nose, "See piece of cake, well, I'm starving, I'm off to get some food, we'll come back again tomorrow, same time, we'll be toning up that flabby belly of yours, Plum."

"Wow! Jeanne sure was hard on you!" Angel said to Stephanie, who rubbed her sore stomach, sliding out the ring, "but Manny got his nose broken, Jeanne's going to make Ranger mad."

Stephanie nodded her head, but said, "I learned a lot though, which is a good thing, can't wait to learn some more, and once you're healed, you can join us!"

Angel looked at Stephanie and said, "For some odd reason, I feel like I know how to defend myself, are you hungry? Diesel made some tasty chocolate drink!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Sure, let's go get some tasty chocolate drink," walking with Angel out the gym, "I could go for a glass."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel looked over to Ranger and said, "So, you're telling me that the Lycans are on the move? "

"They've been moving, forming up in packs; I get the feeling that they're planning something big." Ranger said, pointing to a spot on a New Jersey map, that was 30 miles away from Trenton, "Here, there have been reports of wolf attacks, along this area of land. Dead bodies have been found in the area, they had been torn up by wolves, which has the state stumped, there are no wolves in this area. It has to be the Lycans, Diesel, the way the bodies had been torn to pieces, no wolf could do that."

Diesel's eyes roamed the map, and then he said, "When's the next blood moon? Find me a lunar chart!"

Ranger looked down and pulled out the lunar chart, the Council made, to keep track of the Lycan. Both men looked down at it and Diesel swore loudly.

"Fuck! The next blood moon is in three days!" Diesel said, looking up at Ranger, "Ranger, dude, I think they're preparing to attack us. They must know where Heidi is, how?"

Ranger looked up at Diesel and said, "Someone must be telling the Big Bad Wolf information, but whom?"

The two were silent for a moment and then Diesel said, "We don't have time to waste, I'll send a message to the Council, we may need to move to a safer location."

"I have a house in Delaware," Ranger said to Diesel, "I think it may be safest, if we move the Queen out of the state."

Diesel made a noise and said, "I'll tell the women to pack, we'll leave tonight, tell only Tank, we need to keep this hush, hush, I don't think the Lycans know that we're on to them."

Ranger had to agree with Diesel, this was getting dangerous, the Lycans were not a group to mess with, they were the kill now, and ask questions later type. Hopefully they would wait until the blood moon to attack.

Ranger's phone went off, and he looked down seeing his daughter's phone number pop up. It was 11 in the morning on a Wednesday, Julie should be school.

"Julie," Ranger said, answering the phone, "You should-"

"Ranger," Julie was crying, "Mom and Dad have been killed, the police said that it looked like a bunch of animals had mauled them to death, I'm scared Ranger! There was note next to their bodies, saying that I was next!"

Ranger narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Fucking flea bags," and then he said to Julie, "I'll be there in three hours, I'm leaving right now, I'll pick you up and bring you back to Trenton, okay?"

"Okay, Ranger," Julie whimpered, "I'm really scared,"

"Don't worry, I got it all under control." Ranger hung up the phone and then was out the office. He would get Diesel and go pick up Julie.

Lycans, how he hated Lycans…..

TBC….


	22. The Beach

(Chapter 22, enjoy,the next chapter after this, all the fun begins! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! ITS JUST FOR FUUUUUUUUUUN!

Chapter 22: The Beach

"Ranger!" Julie sobbed, hugging the man around his waist, "Ranger It was so horrible! I was at school, and then the cops came and got me! they told me that Mom and Dad had been killed, I asked how they died, and they told me that they had been torn apart by animals. They told me that they had found a note, and that It had my name on it, and it said I was next!"

Ranger held onto Julie, looking over to Diesel who shook his head, "You better go check on Celia, we were there too, you should move her to someplace safe, Ranger."

Ranger let Julie hold on to him as he called his sister, once he was sure she was safe, he called Rangeman Miami to pick her up and place her in a safe house. When he got the confirmation call that Celia was safe he looked down at Julie and said, "We're going back to Trenton now, okay, Stephanie is there, and so is Jeanne and Heidi."

Julie nodded her head and said, "Okay, are the people, who killed Mom and Dad, going to come after me too?"

"No, me and Diesel will make sure you're safe, okay?" Ranger said, placing a hand on Julie's back and leading her out the Miami police department.

"Okay," Julie said, wiping her eyes, "Thanks for coming to get me, Ranger."

"All you need to do is call, and I will come." Ranger said once they were in the SUV, "We'll be back in New Jersey soon."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh my goodness," Stephanie said sitting down on a couch, her eyes with horror, "Julie's parents are dead? How?"

"The Lycans," Jeanne said looking at the stunned woman, "Diesel came to me before him and Ranger left, they're getting the girl and bringing her up here."

"They're serious, aren't they?" Stephanie asked softly, looking at Jeanne who nodded her head and looked out the windows, "What are we going to do?"

Jeanne tapped her knee and said, "We're going to leave Trenton, that's what, they plan on attacking Rangeman, if that happens, anyone in this building will be killed. It's best if we lead them away from innocent people. Ranger told us that he has a house in Delaware, we're going to Delaware."

"You think they'll follow us there?" Stephanie asked Jeanne who nodded her head, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Ranger and Diesel return from Florida with Julie. I suggest you start packing some things. I'll go downstairs and pack up Angel and Sammy." Jeanne said, before she left the penthouse.

Stephanie got up and went into the bedroom. She couldn't believe it, Julie was now an orphan. Well, kind of, but still. Those monsters! They took two innocent lives, what had her parents done to them? was it because they knew Ranger, who knew Angel, or the Queen? Does that mean that her family was in danger? No, she hadn't been spending much time with them. she had been busy with Angel. But the thought of those, monsters, coming in here and killing everyone, purely for sports, had Stephanie's blood boiling. How dare they even think of hurting the ones she loved the most.

Stephanie took out a duffle bag and began to pack her clothes. Hopefully, with them leaving, they would leave Rangeman alone. Stephanie paused and then looked up, outside the window, what's going to happen to them, once the Lycans found them. could Jeanne, Ranger and Diesel handle them, or will they-

Stephanie shook her head, she couldn't think like that. They weren't going to die, she had to start thinking positively. She tried too, but Jeanne had told her that the Lycans had torn up Julie's parents with their teeth and claws, a very painful death. They wouldn't hesitate to kill children either. Stephanie would protect Sammy and Julie, and she would prevent the Lycan from getting Angel. That's the reason why they were after them.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Jeanne, you look nervous, what's going on?" Angel asked the woman, watching her pack clothes, "Jeanne, why did Ranger Man and Diesel leave suddenly?"

Jeanne looked up from her packing to stare at Angel, who was holding Sammy in her arms. They both had looks of fear on them. Fuck, Jeanne would have to tell Angel what was happening. They've kept her out of the loop long enough; she's steadily gaining her old life. Jeanne could see it, she was becoming more of Heidi and less of Angel.

"Let's go sit, we need to have a chat," Jeanne said, walking past Angel and going to sit on the couch. Angel followed suit, with Sammy in her lap, though she was careful about her wound. Jeanne rubbed her face and then said, "Angel, you're a Queen; you're Queen to a clan of warriors. You've been Queen for as long as I could remember. Over two months ago, you accommodated a group of wolf people, called the Lycan. Diesel, being your jerk husband, insulted the leader of the group. The leader got mad, Diesel got madder, and tossed the Lycan out. the group left, but not before leaving this warning to you both; he would come and take what was the most valuable to the clan; you."

Angel sat silently, petting Sammy's hair, absorbing what Jeanne told her. She was a Queen? She knew that her and Diesel were married. Angel played with the rings on the necklace and said, "That's why 'My Queen' is engraved in my wedding rings, I really am a Queen. Jeanne, what happened next?"

"Well, You were hardly shaken by the warning. You're just as bad as your husband, you gave them the finger and told them to try their fucking hardest." Jeanne said with a snort looking over to Angel, who smiled, "It's a shame, they did try their hardest. They kidnapped you in a vacation home you had in Maine, but you didn't go down without a fight, it seemed you had killed several before they subdued you."

Angel closed her eyes and then asked in a quiet voice, "The Lycans...how do they act."

"Like wild animals, they have no care in the world, except for their pack. They have this wet dog smell, once you smell it, you never forget it. They held you captive for two weeks, Angel. How did you escape?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Don't remember…."playing with a strand of Sammy's hair.

"We've had warriors as strong as you, get capture by the Lycan, and die in two days," Jeanne said getting up, "Glad Stephanie found you when she did, we might not be having this conversation now."

Angel mumbled, "Yeah," looking down at Sammy, who looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" The girl asked Angel, who smiled softly and said, "Nothing Sammy, we should prepare to leave."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

When Diesel, Ranger and Julie arrived at Rangeman, there was a little reunion. Stephanie hadn't seen Julie in a bit, and Angel, though Julie knew her very well, had forgotten her. She could see Ranger in Julie. Those brown eyes and black hair and the same skin tone, but everything else was…

"Your mother's name, It was Rachel right?" Angel asked softly, her amber eyes watering at the site of Julie's forlorn face.

"Yeah, He-I mean Angel," Julie said, before she hugged Angel, tightly, "Her name was Rachel."

"Why you sad, Julie?" Sammy asked, pulling at Julie's school uniform, "You not happy to see me, Julie?"

"No, I'm extremely happy to see you," Julie said, with a big smile, "It's just that, something happened, okay, I'm going to be sad for a bit, but it's not your fault."

Sammy nodded her head and said, hugging Julie, "I'll make sure you're happy all the time!"

Stephanie turned to Ranger and said, "The poor girl, what's going to happen to her now, her whole life is in Florida, what are you going to do?"

Ranger looked at Julie, his lips in a tight line, "Ask me that question at a later date, when we don't have Lycan's breathing down our necks."

Stephanie gave Ranger a look and then looked over to Julie, who was playing with Sammy. This was hard on Ranger too, what was he going to do with a teenage girl? Stephanie would help as much as she could, but her maternal instincts, well, they really weren't there. They would all need each other to get through this.

Diesel tossed the last bag in the trunk and said, "All pack, Lester and Jeanne are riding in another SUV, so there'll be more space foe our legs, and we won't have to see them do kissy faces."

Diesel picked Sammy up, raining kisses on her face, making her scream with delight. Diesel ruffled Julie's hair, when he got a giggle from her. Stephanie shook her head, Trust the goofy big kid to bring the much needed comic relief.

"You're a jackass," Jeanne said, punching Diesel in his stomach, as she passed him to get into the SUV with Lester, "Take care of our girls, Ranger. Diesel will be no help; he'll just spoil them all."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger owned a house in a small patch of forest near the oceanfront, in Delaware. It was a pretty huge beach house. It was a nice sand color house, it was two stories tall. To get into it, you had to know a code and put it in the key pad to open the gate. There was a little garden area near a huge oak tree. It had a Gazebo and a wooden swing, just waiting for someone to play with. It had taken them a little over three hours to get there. They were almost an hair's breath away from the Eastern Shore of Maryland. The house had a three car garage, a huge wrap around porch and a back porch that had a pool in it. too bad it was too cold for swimming, maybe in a few weeks.

Ranger unlocked the front door, and Sammy raced into the huge two story foyer, "Wow! Uncle C. this is a big place!"

It was beautiful on the inside, the floors were a dark wood, and the walls were a sandy color. Pictures of scenery lined the wall. Ella had come down and decorated the house. She had placed jars of shells and sand all around. The furniture was dark, plushy and inviting. In the family room was a huge flat screen TV mounted to the wall. the kitchen was state of the art and had the same color scheme as the rest of the house. There was a basement that was a game room, and there were three large bedrooms down there, with their own baths. The upstairs had two more large bedrooms and then the master suite. It was a beautiful place.

"This place is beautiful, Ranger," Stephanie said, grabbing Ranger's hand, "And it's so close to the beach, when did you get this?"

"Birthday gift, from some close friends," Ranger said, motioning his head to Angel and Diesel, "Diesel designed the house and picked the kitchen out, turns out he loves to cook., Angel choose the plot of land."

"That's a birthday gift," Stephanie said, stunned, how many of her friends could afford to buy a beach house, for someone's birthday.

"They use it more than me, I think they got it for them, and lied to me." Ranger teased, making Stephanie giggle.

"Auntie Stephanie, I wanna go to the beach and find shells with Julie, can we go?" Sammy asked, tugging at Stephanie's pants leg.

"Sure, we'll all go, and find shells!" Lester said, picking up Sammy, and carrying her outside, "Come on gang, let's go get shells."

"I'll unpack the SUVs," Jeanne offered, "So will Ranger and Diesel."

"I didn't say I-well…" Diesel started but Jeanne punched him in his stomach again, "The more the merrier, right?"

"That's what I thought, plus, you get to cook tonight too, isn't that fun!" Jeanne said to Diesel, who gave her a look, "I want curry, extra spicy."

"Jeanne, not everyone can handle Curry!" Diesel said walking with Jeanne to the SUVs, "Besides, there's not curry powder!"

"Go buy some, and then make the curry, extra spicy." Jeanne said smiling to Diesel.

Ranger turned to Stephanie and said, "Why do I get stuck with the children?"

(~~~~~~~~)

"This is too spicy!" Angel whined, passing Jeanne her plate of Curry, "Bleh, it makes my tongue hurt!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Aw come on Angel, it's not that spicy, Ranger and Lester are eating it," placing a forkful of Curried chicken in her mouth and chewing. Stephanie's eyes watered and she wheezed, "You're right, too spicy, here Jeanne, more for you."

Dinner was a delightful affair; Diesel had made chicken curry for the adults and sweet and sour chicken for Sammy and Julie. They had spent a day settling in and playing on the beach with the girls. They had made sleeping arrangements too. Lester and Jeanne would be in the basement, everyone else would be upstairs.

"Good Curry, nice and spicy," Jeanne said, as she ate Angel's and Stephanie share, "Diesel, you out did yourself!"

Diesel pushed his portion to Lester and said, "You and old iron stomach here, have at it, it seems you two are in hog heaven."

"Great curry," Lester said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I sure do like it spicy! This is very spicy too."

"How can you eat this, Ranger?" Stephanie asked the stoic man, who finished his plate, "It's very spicy, are you okay?"

Ranger took a sip of water and then said in a hoarse voice, "I've had spicier in Thailand, and in Mumbai."

"I see, "Stephanie said with a smile, "You finished? I wanna take a walk on the beach with you, if you do that type of stuff, we can have the spicy love birds clean up the mess."

Ranger wiped his mouth off and got up, offering his hand to Stephanie, "Babe, I would love to walk with you on the beach."

Stephanie and Ranger left the dining room table, holding hands and talking to each other, like love birds. Diesel ruffled Julie's hair and said "Let's go in the den and watch some hip teenage girl stuff, like Clueless or something."

"Clueless, what's Clueless?" Julie asked, getting up and carrying her plate to the sink.

"Way before your time I suppose." Diesel said, getting up, and plucking Sammy from her high chair, "How about adventure time?"

"Okay!" Julie said, going over to Diesel and Sammy, "Come on Angel, let's leave the kissy faces to eat their spicy food."

Angel picked up the empty plates on the table and carried them to the sink. She smiled at Lester and Jeanne and said, "Have fun, please, eat lots of mints, when you're done!"

Angel and Diesel sat with the two girls watching Adventure time. Angel didn't know who was into it more, Diesel or the kids. Diesel was laughing so hard that he was snorting, which set Julie and Sammy off, which set Angel off. At the end of Adventure Time, Ranger and Stephanie appeared, Stephanie looked flushed in the face, while Ranger was smirking. Diesel had made a comment about teenagers and their hormones and Stephanie had hit him with a pillow. All of them sat in the den, watching old cartoons. By the time 10 hit, Sammy and Julie were out like lights and Jeanne and Lester had slipped off downstairs.

"Hey man, you two go upstairs, we've got Julie and Sammy," Diesel said to Ranger and Stephanie, "We can handle the sleeping children right Angel?"

"Are you sure, we can get Julie." Stephanie said, pointing to the sleeping teenager, "It's not a problem."

"Yep, you two go upstairs and go to 'sleep'," Angel said, picking Sammy up, "We'll put them to bed."

Ranger and Stephanie said their goodnights and left the four downstairs. Diesel woke Julie up and Angel led them upstairs and into the bedroom with the two twin size bed. Julie went into the bathroom and changed into her sleepwear, while Angel slipped a Pull-up on Sammy and then a pink nightgown. Sammy curled up under the brown covers. Angel kissed her forehead and said, "Have busy dreams, Sammy."

Julie let out a yawn and climbed into bed. Angel went over to her and hugged her saying, "Good night Julie," running a hand through her hair, "You're not alone, okay? We're all here for you."

Julie nodded her head and said, "I know that Angel, goodnight."

Angel kissed her forehead and then tucked her in. She turned the nightlight on and then closed the door. Diesel was waiting for her near the girl's bedroom. He gave her a look, and then said, "Well, goodnight, Angel."

Diesel turned to go into the empty bedroom, but a soft, "Diesel," had him turning around. Angel stood in the dimly lit hallway, staring at him, biting her bottom lip. Diesel smiled and said, "Stop biting your lip, you'll make it bigger."

Angel turned her head to the side and said softly, "You don't have to sleep in a separate room, there's enough bed for the both of us."

"Oh, it's just that it would better if I-"Diesel started, but Angel grabbed his hand and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I want you to sleep with me, in the same bed," Angel said, before she dropped her finger, and led Diesel into her bedroom, "Sleep with me Diesel."

All Diesel could do, was nod his head, and follow Angel into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"The moon sure is bright," Angel commented, leaning against Diesel, and staring up at the moon, "Isn't it, Diesel?"

Diesel made a noise in the back of his throat and wrapped an arm around Angel's nude shoulder. They were sitting outside in the night, wrapped only in a bed sheet. The roof above the wrap around porch made a perfect inclined seat to night watch. They had climbed out the window and sat on it to look up at the stars.

Angel bit her lip and said, in a soft voice, "How could I forget you, Diesel? You're a wonderful man, I'm sorry if I don't remember everything about you."

Diesel looked down at Angel and said, "Hey, it's not your fault that you're in this mess, it's mine, I made the Lycans angry, I have a big mouth, baby, and a short temper."

Angel rested her hand on his chest and said, "What we did was amazing, can we do that again?" her face flushed in the moonlight, "I really liked it."

"Sure, I'm not one to say no to sex," Diesel murmured to Angel, who was flush all over, "let's get back in the house-"

"Let's do it right here," Angel said, pulling Diesel over her, "Right now."

Diesel chuckled and began to kiss Angel, just a long and lone howl rang through the air. Diesel sat up and looked over to the forest, his eyes narrowed. Angel, gripped his hand tightly and whispered, "Diesel…that howl…I've heard it before, is that-"

Diesel nodded his head, blue eyes looking out to the woods, "The Lycans, looks like they're close, guess they're still waiting for the blood moon. Glad they're not in Trenton anymore, let's get back inside, who knows what's out there, looking at us."

Diesel ushered Angel into the window and then himself, locking the window and closing the curtains.

Near the edge of the woods, a pair of eyes, that were dark brown, were bright with glee. There was his Queen, all snuggled up with the King. Soon, they'll all be dead, in a matter of days, they'll all be dead.

TBC….


	23. She's No Angel

(Chapter 23, enjoy. Read and review please!)

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY ITS JUST FOR FUUUUUN!

WARNING: It's kinda gory!

Chapter 23 She's No Angel

Stephanie sat silently at the breakfast table, watching Diesel, Jeanne and Ranger sit closely, talking in hush voices. The word 'Lycan,' kept popping up in the conversation. Stephanie wondered what they were talking about, Jeanne had said they were planning an attack on them soon. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and turned to Lester, who was telling an exciting tale to Sammy and Julie. Poor Julie, Stephanie could see Julie trying to be happy, for the sake of Sammy, but it was very hard to be happy, when in less than 24 hours you've lost both your parents. She didn't know what would happen if she lost any of her family. Well, her mother wouldn't be around to nag her. well, that could be a good thing. No she would miss her mother too. Stephanie ate her sugary cereal in silence. Her eyes turned to Angel, who sat at the breakfast bar staring outside the window, playing with her smoothie. She had been quiet since early this morning, when Jeanne had forced them up to train. Stephanie had noticed that during the morning, Angel has looked distant, she was losing that innocence that was entirely Angel and in its place was something more serious. Was Heidi a serious woman, or was she care free, like Angel. From what Ranger, Jeanne and Diesel told her, Heidi was a fighter. She couldn't picture the woman in front of her as a fighter. But, then again, she had seen many different things.

Stephanie watched as Diesel got up and touched Angel's shoulder. The woman jumped five feet in the air, turned to Diesel and said softly, "Sorry, I was thinking about something, what do you need?"

"Hey, just worried about you is all," Diesel said softly, rubbing Angel's arms, "Are you okay?"

Angel stared outside the window and said, in a hushed voice, "Diesel, I don't like the memories that I'm seeing."

Diesel ran a hand through Angel's hair and said, "why not?"

"They're fuzzy, but, it's so real, I can smell the blood, I can hear the screams, they're my screams," Angel whispered gripping her dress, "I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Angel maybe it would be best-" Jeanne started but Angel pushed off the bar stool and snapped, "I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!"

And then she was off, stomping upstairs. Diesel shrugged his shoulders and said, "What should we do?"

"Let her cool off," Stephanie said, after she had drank her cereal milk, "She's like a teenager, I know when I was a moody hormonal teenager, I wanted to be alone, give her time, she'll come around."

Stephanie hoped that she would, but with Angel, who knew.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Angel threw herself on the bed, staring outside into the forest. She hated this, it felt as though there were two people in her head! One was herself, Angel, the other, Heidi, the woman she truly was. After last night, when she and Diesel had sex, the memories came flooding back. she could remember when she first met Diesel and Ranger, she could remember when she spent time in Tibet, learning the art of deep meditation from the monks. She could even remember all the people she had killed purely for sport, it made her shudder and gag. How could she have been that heartless and cold!? To look into the eyes of people, and then slice them half. Angel didn't want to be Heidi, there were too many things she didn't want to be.

Angel sat up, hearing a low howl from the forest. She shuddered and then closed the curtains. That was too close for comfort. Angel had a feeling, that the Lycans wouldn't wait for the blood moon. They would be too excited, at the thought of spilling blood, and at thought of eating human flesh. Angel could remember, being in a nice size house, in the middle of a field. She had been getting ready to surprise Diesel, who had taken Sammy out for ice cream, since they forgot to buy some. She had slipped on a pink silk slip and put a little make up on her face when she had heard a low deep howl. Seconds after the howl, the Lycans had entered her home, ransacking the place, looking for her. she could remember killing several of them, before she subdued by lavender flowers being stuffed down her mouth.

Angel didn't want to remember the two weeks of hell. She could hear her screams, the pain of being violated several times, by many different Lycans. She had wanted her husband, she had wanted Jeanne and Ranger, but they never came. They had starved her, and never gave her enough water. The day she had escaped, her captors had told her that she would be going to the Big Bad Wolf, to become his toy. She didn't know how she escaped but all she could remember after that was running in the woods, and then being hit by a car and Stephanie's blue eyes looking down at her.

Angel climbed back into the bed, and sighed, she knew now that she wasn't Angel anymore she was Heidi, but when would she get back all of her memories?

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Come on Stephanie, you need to learn how to use a fucking gun," Jeanne snapped, placing an automatic gun in Stephanie's hand, "You'll be more protected with this."

Stephanie shuddered, feeling the heavy weight of the gun in her hands. She really didn't want to shoot a gun off, but Jeanne had given her a look. Jeanne was right, she had to learn how to use a gun. They had heard a howl earlier this morning and Ranger had commented that they Lycan's sound like they were going to attack soon, possibly tonight.

Stephanie lifted the gun in both hands, letting Jeanne position her into the right stance.

"Both eyes open, Stephanie and then, shoot, you aim to kill, remember, the head and the chest, anywhere else will slow them down, but it won't kill them."

Stephanie nodded her head, and pulled the trigger, shooting the blanks that Jeanne had loaded it with. Jeanne had left suddenly, and came back with two burlap sacks, full of silver bullets. She had told her that the Lycans were allergic to them, and high pitch sounds make them flee. She had given Stephanie a dog whistle and had told her not to be scared and to use it when she ran out of bullets.

"Good job, Stephanie," Jeanne said, with a smile, watching Stephanie shoot the cans off the fence. She had replaced the blanks with real non silver bullets. Stephanie would become a good shooter, with more practice. They had been going at it all day now, Jeanne would switch from shooting practice to self-defense. She really wanted Angel to join the two, but she had locked herself up in her room, she hadn't been seen since breakfast.

"Thanks Jeanne," Stephanie said, watching the woman stuff, silver bullets into clips, "Do you think that-"

"I know they'll attack tonight, they're not going to wait Stephanie, we need to be ready, they'll kill us, and then take Angel, if we're not." Jeanne said, looking up from her work, the sunset bright on her face.

Stephanie shuddered and said, "I'm ready Jeanne, I think I can use this without being scared, if I can protect Angel…"

Jeanne nodded her head and then said, "Help me stuff these bullets into the clips then."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Come on you two," Ranger said to Julie and Sammy, who were sitting on the floor, watching cartoons, "There's a room I want you two in."

"What's going on Ranger?" Julie asked, picking Sammy up, "Everyone is on edge, me and Sammy can feel it, is something bad going to happen?"

Ranger smiled softly and said, "Nothing is going to happen, now let's go to the basement."

Ranger led the two girls down into the basement. He walked over to a blank wall, and pulled the light fixture on the wall. the wall slid to the side to reveal a metal door. He had had a panic room built in the house, just in case. Tonight would be a just in case thing, Sammy and Julie needed to be safe, after the girls were in the panic room, Ranger would go and get Angel and Stephanie. Angel was the target, and she needed to be safe, and Stephanie was his heart and soul, he wanted her safe.

Ranger opened the metal door, by pressing a number code into the keypad. The inside of the panic room was like a studio apartment. there was food stocked in it, a bed, a flat screen TV and a few chairs. It was nice, but one could tell it was for bunking down, just in case of a home invasion. Julie carried Sammy into the panic room, and said, "Ranger, you're lying to me, it's those people, the ones that killed my parents, they're coming here, aren't they?"

Range gave Julie a look and then said, "Yes," before shutting the door.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel looked down at the note the Council sent him, it was…something. He had finally confessed to the council thay Heidi had been kidnapped by the Lycan. They thought it best not to tell the clan that Heidi caught a virus and needed to be kept quarantine. They hadn't liked his lie, and even as a King, he was getting hell. They were to go meet the council and 'discuss' this little matter. Yeah fucking right, they were going to ship Heidi and his daughter off to fucking Tibet again. Then they would skin him alive for letting danger befall their precious Queen.

"So what does the Council want?" Ranger asked, watching Diesel crumble the paper up and toss it over his shoulder, "Nothing good I suppose."

"When does the council give us good news?" Diesel asked, kicking the piece of paper away from him, "They want us to go there and to speak, we're not allowed to attack the Lycan. So I guess we're supposed to sit here and get our throats torn out."

Ranger picked up a gun and said, passing it to Diesel, "I know you don't like using human weapons-"

"I don't, but to put a rabid dog out, a bullet between the eyes works best." Diesel said, taking the gun, and sliding a clip into it, "You get Angel and Stephanie into the panic room?"

"Not yet, I have to go upstairs and get Angel from her room," Ranger said, picking up a loaded gun, "Stephanie is with-"

A howl filled the house. That was way too close to be in the woods. Diesel cursed loudly and said, "They're on the roof, fuck me, looks like they want to do this now."

"I hate Lycans…" Ranger sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Angeli, she's up there we need to get her."

"I got Stephanie on it," Jeanne said, walking into the kitchen, Lester by her side, with a gun in his hand, "killed a few on the roof, I counted over 50 around the gate, can you handle 50 Lycans Lester sugar?"

"Please, I can handle a few mutts," Lester said to Jeanne, with a smile, "It's really hot, watching you kill, once we're done, I'm going to screw you two ways to Sunday."

"Gross!" Diesel gagged, covering his face, "Ain't nobody got time for that! We need to kill some wolves!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Send in the pack, I want them to go in a big wave, no groups. I want the Queen, everyone else can be killed, slow and painful if you can do it."

The Lycans looked to their leader and nodded their heads. They couldn't wait for the Blood moon, they were energized by the thought of a hunt and the taste of the blood they will feel soon.

The big Bad Wolf smiled and said, "I shall return home, this should be an easy mission, please, enjoy yourselves, I'll throw in a night with the Queen, to the person who brings me the king's head.

There was a chorus of howls and then the wolves were off to the beach house. The Big Bad Wolf smiled and watched. Soon, they will feel the power of the Lycans.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie paused, at the sound of a howl. They were on the roof, oh goodness, they were on the roof! Stephanie had to hurry up and get to Angel! Stephanie opened the door to Angel's room. It was dark inside, and the window was open. Oh please, don't tell Stephanie that Angel went outside, the Lycan were out there!

"Angel, we need to get downstairs-" Stephanie said, turning the lights on. She let out a sound, when the room was illuminated. There were four people standing in the middle of the room. They were people, but they had wildness to them that animals had. Their salivating mouths were open, showing sharp fangs they had claws for fingernails and the clothes they had on were ragged and threadbare. So, they must be Lycans. Stephanie had nearly gagged at the smell coming from them. They smelt of rotting meat and wet dog. Was this what Angel had to endure for two weeks?

Stephanie walked backwards to the door, but a brown blur went by her and strong arms grabbed her by her waist, squeezing tight. Any voice she had in her died when the breath was squeezed out of her.

"Well, this one's pretty, but it ain't the Queen," a woman said, walking up to Stephanie, "I bet she's a screamer, are you a screamer, blue eyes?"

"Go to hell!" Stephanie snapped, only to gasp again as the arms around her waist tightened. She could feel bones strain from the pressure, they would break her ribs soon if they didn't let her go.

"I say we should see how loud this one can scream," The woman said, running a clawed nail over Stephanie's cheek, "I bet she'd like to know how long a male Lycan can last in the bed."

Stephanie yelped as she was tossed on the bed, her wrist were grabbed and pulled over her head. She tried to scream, but a hand clamped down over her mouth and a Lycan snarled, "scream and I'll cut that tongue out your pretty mouth."

Stephanie whimpered and struggled, as they clawed at her clothes. This was not going to happen, something needed to be done, if she could only scream for help!

"Stop!" a voice said behind the group around bed, "Please stop, leave her alone, she's never done anything to you, you meanies!"

The group around Stephanie had stood up, letting Stephanie see Angel, standing near the bathroom door, her left hand behind her, her right hand gripping the doorway. Her amber eyes were wide with fear ans she was trembling from it, or was she? Stephanie could see, even in the light, that there was a little gleam in her eyes.

"Oy, that's the bitch," A male Lycan said, walking over to Angel, "You're the bitch that bit my brother's dick off! He bled to death from it, you know, I ought to slice your throat open from what you did to him, but I think a nice fucking will do."

"She can't do anything, the boss said she has amnesia and doesn't remember shit," another Lycan said with a leer, "I say we have fun with both of them, and then take the bitch to the Boss."

"Leave her alone." Angel whispered, as the man who confronted Angel, walked up to her, "Please, don't hurt her! please…."

"You're as weak as a newborn kitten," The man said, running his hand down Angel's cheek, watching her shudder with revulsion, "Oh yes, I'm going to like this I get to fuck-"

The man let out a choke gasp, pain welling up in his stomach. He looked down to see a slim hand, gripping the handle of a knife. The blade of the knife in his stomach. He looked up and wheezed, "You little bitch!"

Angel's eyes darkened and she pulled the knife out his stomach and, in a flash, slashed his throat open with it, blood spraying her face. The man fell to the ground, dead before he hit it.

"I fucking hate flea bitten mongrels," Angel hissed, before the group let go of Stephanie to attack Angel.

Stephanie could only watch as Angel dodged and weave the claws that tried to cut at her. She moved liked a dancer. She moved in a way that had Stephanie wishing that she could move like that too. Stephanie let out a gasp of horror, watching as Angel punched the only female Lycan in the chest. Stephanie heard a loud crack, and then watched as Angel pulled out the Lycan's heart. She tossed it to the side causally and with the knife in her hand, sliced one Lycan's throat open. She then turned to the last Lycan living, and gave him a look. Stephanie watched as the Lycan yelped and tried to run out the window, but a decorative glass ball to the head had him dead on the floor.

Stephanie got up and went over to Angel, who wiped the bloody blade on a towel, "Angel, that was something else, you killed the-"

"Heidi," Angel said, looking at Stephanie, "My name is Heidi, not Angel."

Stephanie took a step back and said, "You got all your memories back, Heidi, I-"

Heidi grabbed Stephanie's wrist and said, "Not now, we have to go, the Lycans have made their way inside the house on the first floor, Carlos, Diesel and Jeanne need our help, now."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger pulled the trigger, killing the Lycan that had tried to `jump on top of him. The Lycan had broken the glassdoor of the kitchen and were just coming in waves. He may be quick, but the Lycans were quicker. Diesel had gone to get Angel and Stephanie, since they hadn't come down. Jeanne and Lester were out front, killing the Lycans that had broken through the front of the house.

Ranger turned and shot a Lycan between their eyes, killing them. He felt the hairs of his neck rise and Ranger felt the Lycan behind him. He'd be too late, they would kill him first, shit, all that was running through his head was the thought of his Babe and Julie.

A glint of metal shot by Ranger's head, and the Lycan behind him fell back, dead. Ranger turned seeing Stephanie and Angel standing in the kitchen archway. Angel had her arm up, and outstretched. Ranger went over to the two and said, "Babe, Ange,l are you two-"

"Heidi," Heidi said walking over to the dead Lycan and kicking it, "I'm back, Carlos, and damn, did I come at a wonderful time!

Ranger turned to Stephanie who was staring at Heidi in wonder, "Babe, this is Heidi, Queen of the Clan."

"We can do salutations, at a later time, right now, we need to kill these flea bitten bags of flesh," Heidi said, plucking a knife from the knife block, "Let's go guys."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I fucking hate mutts!" Jeanne raged shooting more Lycans, "I'm more of a ferret person!"

Lester smiled nervously; backing out of Jeanne's way, holy shit, this woman was on a rampage! She was yelling and cursing, shooting at anything that moved, including him!

"GINA! KILLING GAME TIME!" A voice snapped behind them, making them turn to look at Ranger, Stephanie and-

"Heidi!" Jeanne whooped, going over to the woman and hugging her, "good to have you back!"

Heidi smiled and said, "Hell yeah, great to be back, you ready to play our favorite game?"

"You know it, weapon of choice?" Jeanne asked Heidi who smiled causally and flicked her hair back.

"Creativity is a must, the most creative kill wins!" Heidi said, flinging her knife to a Lycan, hitting it in the head with the blade.

Ranger shot at a charging Lycan and said, "You two are sick, I thought you two were banned from that game."

"They made a game out of killing?" Stephanie asked, shooting a Lycan, who was creeping up on Heidi.

"You want to join us?!" Heidi asked, ripping off a chair leg and swinging it at a Lycan, "It is the most fun ever!"

"I will not let you two play that game!" Diesel snapped walking up to Heidi and kissing her deeply, "Shit baby, I missed you!"

"Reunions at a later date, Mortimer!" Heidi said swinging the chair leg at another Lycan, "We have Lycan to kill!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Diesel said shooting at the charging Lycans, "Sure is great to have you back!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They may have been outnumbered, and less powerful than the Lycans, but the group managed to kill every Lycan that had attacked them. There were none left, and none were coming after them. the most creative kill went to Stephanie, who had tripped over an ottoman, fired off her gun and caused the light fixture to crush the head of the Lycan, a gruesome death.

"I hate the time after killing," Jeanne said as she took off her jacket, "Cleaning up dead bodies sure is hard work."

"What are we going to do with the bodies?" Stephanie asked Ranger who turned to Jeanne, who nodded her head, "Burn them babe, I highly doubt the cops will accept the story about Lycans trying to kill us. It's best to get rid of any evidence. I'll have to hire a contractor to fix the beach house up."

Diesel walked over to Heidi, who was sitting away from the group talking. She was looking down at her hands which were covered in blood. Diesel leaned down and covered her slim hands with his, covering the sight of blood from the woman, "Hey, you alright?"

"It felt like I was living as a different person," Heidi whispered looking down at the large hands covering hers, "I have my memories and Angel's memories too, they're not mine, they're Angel's, it's confusing."

She turned to watch Lester and Jeanne interact. She smiled and stuck her tongue out and said, "I can't believe I called you all meanies, if that had really been me, I'd have slit your throats, you guys got lucky."

Diesel smiled and said, squeezing Heidi's hands, "I know, but I'm lucky to have my Heidi back."

Heidi hugged Diesel and said, "Glad to be back, Diesel, It was thanks to the smell those Lycan's gave off, I remembered everything. We should help get rid of the bodies,go get my daughter and then I have a tale to tell you all."

TBC…..


	24. Enough

(Chapter 24, enjoy! read and review please.)

WARNING: a bit of gore in here, nothing big, it's just...well, you should read it...

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY ITS JUST FOR FUUUUUN!

Chapter 24 Enough

"MOMMY!" Sammy squealed as Heidi picked her daughter up, "Is It you?! You're not Angel no more?!"

Heidi nodded her head and said, "It's really me, I've missed you so much, my little blueberry!"

Sammy smiled and said, "It is you, mommy!" hugging Heidi, "I missed you too!"

The group had got rid of the bodies, and Ranger had called a 'cleaning' crew to clean up the house. Needless to say in a matter of five hours, the beach house looked as though there had been no battle. The eight of them were now settled in the living room, the windows were opened to let in the nice night beach breeze.. Heidi was sitting on the oversized leather arm chair, beside Diesel, who had a tight grip on her waist. Sammy was in her lap and Julie was buried in her side. The moment Heidi laid eyes on Julie, she has swooped down on the teenager and had soothed her in a way only a mother could. It was amazing to Stephanie to see how amazing Heidi was at being a mother. It made her think about what she would be as a mother.

"Babe, we can talk about motherhood in private, if that's what you want," Ranger said softly to Stephanie causing her to blush and shake her head.

"Ranger! I don't want to have children!" Stephanie said with a nervous smile, "I don't have an ounce of motherhood in me!"

Jeanne made a sound and said, "You got that right, you can hardly take care of a hamster."

Stephanie's face turned red and then Carlos said, to Jeanne and Stephanie, "Ladies, let's save this tiff for another day, I'm sure you're both curious as to how Heidi escaped the Lycans."

Jeanne sat back down beside Lester and said, "Oh yeah, tell us Heidi."

Heidi turned to Julie and said softly, "Go take Sammy and watch some TV in the living room, I'll be there soon and we'll watch something together."

Julie nodded her head and reluctantly took Sammy out the room. Heidi leaned into Diesel's arms and said, "This tale is not for children, it's very…dark, I had to do things I will never do again."

Heidi closed her eyes and said, "I was tired of being helpless, enough was enough."

_Heidi was tired of being a victim; she was tired of being helpless. She was in a tiny cell, her arms chained above her head and her ankles shackled to the wall. She had been here for two weeks. The moment they had bought her down into this cell, the Lycans were on her, forcing themselves on her, ignoring her screams and pleas to stop. It had hurt so bad, she thought she'd be torn into two. she had been so weak from the lavender they had made her eat. Those fucking monks and their spells, leaving her helpless like that. Right now, she was weak from the lack of food. They hadn't fed her since she had been bought down here. Food helped her heal quickly, and without food or energy, the wounds they have given her had yet to heal, some of them began to smell infected. Heidi was tired of the smell of Lycans, blood and god knows what. She was tired of the rapes and most of all she was tired of the guard in front of her._

_The Male Lycan in front of her leered darkly and said, "Well, bitch, you'll be shipped off to the Big Bad Wolf tonight, and if you think we're rough, you'll never survive him, most of his toys don't, well since your leaving, might as well have one last round with you."_

_Heidi grunted as her arms were unchained and she was forced onto her knees. She kept her eyes down, her stomach churning in revulsion, if she had any food in her, she would have thrown up by now, from the smell of Lycan._

_"Now, since you're leaving, you get to choose which hole I fuck, your ass or your mouth," The guard said, lifting Heidi's head up by her hair, "Choose wisely, I'm sure that bottom of yours isn't healed from the last round, but I sure do love the way you scream-"_

_"My mouth," Heidi said softly, looking away, her eyes down cast, "Fuck my mouth, please."_

_The Lycan grinned and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down, "Good girl, now use that tongue."_

_Heidi shuddered but did what she was told to do. She had some precious energy left, she had been waiting for the right moment to use it. Here she was, alone in a sound proof cell, with only one Lycan looking after her. Heidi closed her eyes, she hated to be so primal, but things needed to be done to get out of here._

_"Damn woman you can suck a good-AHHHHHH!" The Lycan screamed in pain as teeth tore off his –_

Lester looked over to Heidi, who was now drinking some water, "You bit off his-"

"No one asked you to interrupt," Heidi said, her eyes narrowed but she nodded her head, "I still dislike you, Santos."

_Heidi spat out flesh and blood, before she grabbed the keys hanging on the Lycans's pants. She unchained her ankles and said, getting up on her feet, "I hope you die a slow and painful death, you fucker," before she limped out the cell._

_Heidi knew that she had minutes to get out of this place. When they had dragged her down to her cell, she had spotted an exit down a hallway that was close to the prison cells. Heidi opened the door to the prison area slowly and slid out the crack. She didn't want anyone to hear the piece of shit down there, screaming his head off as he bled to death._

_Heidi was off, running down the empty hallway. She knew that in a matter of seconds, they would smell her, so she had to be quick. With the last bit of energy she had, she was out the compound and into the woods, running as fast as she could. Howls filled the forest and Heidi ran faster, they had found out that she escaped and maybe killed that Lycan. She was running blindly now, she didn't care where she went, she needed to get far away from the lycans._

_Heidi jumped over a rock, and tumbled, she couldn't fall now, she needed to get up! Heidi got up to her feet and was off running, the forest thinning out, where in the hell was she-_

_Heidi cried out in pain as something hit her side. There was a moment of surrealism, it felt as though time had stop, and then she was flying in the air, landing on asphalt. Heidi heard a car door open and a woman whisper, "Oh my god!" Hands turned her around and with what energy she had, opened her eyes and croaked, "Help me please," Staring into deep blue eyes, "Please help…" the Lycan were still out there looking for her._

_The woman has asked her if she could stand. She could, and so with the help of the woman, she was led over to a car and placed in the back. finally, she felt safe, she felt safe enough to close her eyes and slip away into blackness._

"That's how I escaped the Lycans," Heidi said sniffing and getting up, "Pardon me, but I wish to go watch some television with the girls."

As Heidi left the den, everyone turned to Stephanie, who blinked and said, "What?"

"You saved Heidi," Jeanne said, shaking her head, "You saved her from the Lycans, and you didn't even know it."

Stephanie was stunned when Jeanne got up an got down on one knee in front of her, "Hey, what are you doing Borrows?!"

"I am being grateful you nitwit!" Jeanne said, her eyebrow twitching, "If you ever need anything, you can call on me, you one question free favor, for saving my Queen."

"I'll be nicer than Jeanne, Babe," Ranger said, kissing Stephanie's lips, "I'll give you three favors."

Diesel smiled and said, "If you need anything, come to me, I'll help you out as many times as possible. The clan gives you their gratitude and the King does too, of course, I shall pay you for the time you took care of Heidi, it's only fair."

Stephanie tried to argue with Diesel, "No, I don't need any money, Heidi was great , I can't-"

Diesel gave Stephanie a look, turned to Ranger and said, "Make her take the money."

"Take the money," Ranger said with a smile, as Diesel wrote out a check, "Just for the man's sake."

"And you better use it too!" Diesel said giving Stephanie the check, "In fact we'll go down to the bank today so you can deposit it."

Stephanie's eyes widened at the amount on the check, "Diesel…2 million, that's too much!"

"You took care of my wife, the mother to my child and everyone's Queen, she was safe and secure, 2 million isn't enough, in my book." Diesel said stretching. His body, "But I know, anymore and you'd be ripping the check up now."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Okay, I'll take it, thank you Diesel, for the money."

Diesel smiled and said, "You guys hungry, I could go for some chocolate chip pancakes, their Julie and Sammy's favorite."

"Chocolate chip!" Sammy and Julie exclaimed, running into the den, Heidi walking behind them, "We want!"

Diesel lifted Sammy in his arms and said, "Come on you two, let's go make them; we'll call it an early breakfast!"

Lester and Jeanne followed behind the three, Jeanne demanding omelets and Lester wanting bacon. Heidi walked past Carlos and Stephanie to go outside on the porch, and stare up at the dying night sky.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stephanie asked Carlos, who ran a hand through her curly hair, "I mean, is she really going to be alright, from what she told us, she went through hell and back again."

Carlos frowned and said, "I don't know, I'll have a talk with Diesel, maybe it would be best if we got her some help, but we can't tell her that, she'll throw a fit."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Wolf rubbed his temples, staring hard at Helen Plum as she ranted about seeing her daughter in town today with those thugs and that special woman. He had lost almost half his pack and this bitch is whining about her daughter?!

"I thought you said you'd bring her back to me tonight!" Helen raged her face red, "She's with those thugs walking around the town! How is she going to marry Joe, if she's with them?!"

Wolf sighed softly and said, "Woman, will you shut up, I'm trying to-"

"Don't you tell me to shut up, I don't give a damn about anything, but my daughter becoming a good 'Burg wife to Joe!" Helen snapped to the man in front of her, "you promised her to me and she isn't here now, Gina Lockes didn't have to trust weird men to get her daughters to come to their senses!"

Wolf hated humans, and this one was becoming to violate. He turned to the Lycans standing in the shadows of the empty Plum home and jerked his head.

"Kill her," He said and then added on, "Have your fun with her and kill her, make sure she's never found."

Wolf turned away from the sputtering woman who shrieked, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GET MY DAUGHTER! YOU PROMISED!"

"Never trust a wolf, human," Wolf said with a smile as he walked out the house, "And never order me around again."

In the early evening of the 'Burg, a scream of agony rang out, and then stopped. A lone howl filled the air after the scream, the wolves had their fill of fun

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was glad to be back in Trenton, she missed her little city, and all the little quirks that came with it. They were here for just one day, to get some business done and to check up on some things. Stephanie had asked if they could stay at the beach house for a bit, just for Heidi's case. Sammy had come up to Stephanie and told her that her mommy was having nightmares. Julie and Sammy had taken to sleeping with Heidi at night, afraid that they would lose her too. Julie had confirm Sammy's statement by telling Stephanie that Heidi would wake up in the middle of the night, holding back screams and sobs. They knew that this would be inevitable, once Heidi had gotten all her memories back, she would remember the two weeks she spent captive.

Stephanie turned to look at Heidi who was smiling at a story Julie told her. Her eyes were tired and she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Stephanie had to look closely, but she could see the little trembles Heidi's body gave off, indicating that she wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Ranger, can we go to mall after all this business junk?" Julie asked, her mouth in a pout, "I wanna go to Claire's and forever 21 to get some things."

"Oh, that would a good time for me to go to Macy's too!" Stephanie said with a smile, she wanted to go see the clearance sell they were having on shoes.

"Sammy wants toys!" Sammy demanded, kicking her tiny feet, "Sammy wants toys!"

"God, you're all demanding," Diesel said with his tongue out, "Look, Ranger, I'll take the ladies shopping, you can do whatever it is you do okay?"

"Deal," Ranger said making Diesel wonder why he said that quickly, "Have fun."

"You agreed too quickly, I take back that idea, you go and I-" Diesel said, but deflated at the look Ranger gave him, "But then again, I do like the mall, I could go get some chef store in there and get a new ice cream maker."

"Everyone wins," Ranger said, pulling into Rangeman's underground garage, "Be back at 2, have fun."

Diesel slid into the driver side, saying, "He agreed too quickly, what am I getting myself into?"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"TOYS!" Sammy squealed running into the toy store that was in the mall, "I get all the toys daddy, I want, I want! Please?"

Diesel groaned, following Sammy into the small toy store, holding the bags Stephanie, Heidi and Julie gave him. The trip to the mall was a trip to hell. Stephanie, Heidi and Julie had led him through four levels and were still going strong, why did Stephanie need 4 pairs of shoes? Why did Julie need all that make-up, she's only 12 for goodness sake and why did Heidi buy 10 pairs of jeans?!

Heidi smiled catching up to Sammy who held up a doll, "You can get 10 things, young lady, make it quick, it looks like daddy needs to sit down and eat."

"I second that," Stephanie said, rubbing her belly, "I'm starving, I could go for Chinese, there's a Panda Express here."

"I want a sub," Julie said waving her new purse around, "And fires and a milk shake."

"You four are going to kill me," Diesel sighed, as he reached for his wallet and took out his credit card, "After we eat, are we going to be done with shopping?"

"No way, Barnes and noble are having a sell on children books, we should get some for Sammy and Julie." Heidi said looking over to Julie, "I'm sorry Julie, we'll get you some young adult books, you're not a child."

As Heidi and Diesel went to take care of Sammy, Julie walked over to Stephanie and said, "I miss my parents, Stephanie."

Stephanie turned to the girl and said, "I understand Julie, it's hard to lose someone to death, but you lost both your parents."

Julie sighed and said, "At least I have Ranger, Diesel, Auntie Heidi and you," looking to Stephanie with a smile, "Tell me you'll stay with me too, right?"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Sure, I'll try my best, okay?" holding out her pinky finger, "Promise."

Julie wrapped her pinky finger around Stephanie's and said, "I'll hold you to that promise! We should go help Diesel out; it looks like Sammy bought all the big items in the store."

They were eating lunch in the food court, when Stephanie got a call on her cell phone. It was her father.

"Hey, Daddy! How are you-"

"Your mother is gone, Stephanie, she left without a trace." Frank said over the phone, is voice grim, "Didn't take any clothes or anything, can you come over?"

"Sure, we'll be over there soon." Stephanie said, before she hung up the phone, "Hey guys, we have to go to my parent's my mother left the house and they don't know where she is."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel pulled the SUV into the Plum's driveway, behind a white minivan. There were a few cop cars and a slew of nosy neighbors. The group climbed out the SUV and into the open door of the house. Grandma Mazur walked up to them and said, shaking her head, "She finally snapped and left, she left a note and everything."

Diesel yelped as Grandma Mazur slid up to him and leered, "Well, hello there big boy, I don't think we had a chance to meet, I'm Edna Mazur, sexy and single, at the moment."

"I'm not single!" Diesel said, hiding behind Heidi who smiled and waved to Edna, "This is my wife!"

"Well, I'll be damned, Angel!" Edna said with a smile, "Got yourself a hot bod!"

"Please, Grandma Mazur, call me Heidi, that's my name, after all." Heidi said with a smile, "I got my memories back, my name is Heidi."

"I see, did this hot bod have something to do with getting them back?" Edna leered, making Heidi laugh.

Stephanie walked over to her father, who was sitting at the dining room table with Val, who held baby Lisa on her lap, "Daddy, are you okay?"

"It's not like Helen to just leave like that, she left a note, all it said was that she was leaving, and never coming back." Frank sighed, rubbing his eyes, watch the cops scour through the whole house.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Val asked, bouncing a fussy Lisa, "Like someone took her?"

Frank nodded her head and said, "I think so, I got a called from some friends of mine, they had seen Helen letting a strange man into the house, the day she left."

Stephanie bit her lip and asked, "Can they describe the man?"

Frank nodded his head and said, "They already spoke with the cops, gave them a description and everything."

Stephanie watched as Heidi, walked around the cop crowded living room and freeze up, her face paling. Frank looked over to her as well and asked, "Is your friend alright?"

Stephanie and Val, walked up to Heidi, who whimpered softly, her hands balled up in fists, "Heidi," Stephanie said, touching the woman, "Hey, Heidi, are you-"

Heidi's eyes had a faraway look in them and she whispered, "Lycans, they killed your mother, Stephanie…the smell, I can smell them."

Heidi's frame shook and she the bile rise in her throat. She could see herself in that cell again, screaming as she was raped, their laughter covering her screams and pleas.

Stephanie yelped as Heidi pushed past her and ran into the bathroom on the first floor to throw up all the food she ate for lunch. She had closed the door only halfway so everyone could hear her sobs between throwing up.

"What's wrong with Mommy, Da?!" Sammy asked, as Diesel gave Sammy to Stephanie.

Diesel walked over to the bathroom and said, "Heidi…"

"I'm alright," Heidi said softly, opening the door, "I just need, fresh air, Julie, Sammy and I will wait in the truck alright?"

Heidi plucked Sammy from Stephanie's arm and led the children out the house and into the SUV. Stephanie walked over to Diesel and said, "what's wrong with her?"

Diesel shook his head and said, "I need to hurry up and find someone to help her out, for now, we should get back to rangeman, ask your dad if there's anything we can do, I want to get the children and Heidi back to Delaware."

"You take them home," Grandma Mazur said to Stephanie and Diesel, "Get that woman some help, it looks like she has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, my husband, went off to fight in world war 2, he had it and Heidi has all the symptoms, that poor woman needs help."

Diesel and Stephanie walked out the house, Diesel shook his head and said, "Who do I get to help her out?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She's done a good job hiding the fact that she's suffering, " Ranger said to the group later that night, as they had some wine, "But, this woman needs help."

Lester thought for a moment and said, "A therapist would be good, maybe someone who specializes in PTSD."

Jeanne squeezed Lester's hand and said, "She needs a therapist that knows what's going on with the Clan. If she goes to a regular therapist, they'll have her committed."

Heidi had gone to bed, the moment they had returned to Delaware at 7 that night. She didn't even come down for the dinner Jeanne and Lester made. At 10 the girls had gone upstairs to go to sleep, leaving the adults to talk about Heidi.

"Well, is there a therapist that knows about the Clan?" Stephanie asked them, making Diesel shake his head.

"He died a year ago, we've yet to find a suitable replacement." Diesel said shrugging his shoulders, "But we need to find Heidi some help, or else something is going to happen."

The group looked up the stairs, hearing screams and sobs. What the hell was happening? Jeanne was the first one up the stairs. She ran into the room and paused, seeing Heidi huddled in a corner, her amber eyes wide and wild, she was holding Sammy to her chest, sobbing and rocking. Sammy was crying too, holding her mother.

"Jeanne!" Julie sobbed hugging Jeanne, "You have to help her! She won't stop, we came up here and she was like this! I touched her shoulder and she snapped, and grabbed Sammy!"

Jeanne motioned for Diesel and Ranger to stop in the door way and walked up to the woman and got down to her knees. She leaned forward and said, "Hey, Heidi, come on now, it's me Jeanne."

"No, you're not Jeanne, you're lairs, you're just a Lycan, don't touch me!" Heidi whimpered, rocking in the corner, "I've been good, I did what you told me to do, no more, please!"

Jeanne gave Diesel a look as he came down beside her and said to Heidi, "Hey, now, Heidi, we're not going to hurt you."

"Diesel! Don't touch-" Jeanne snapped, but the moment Diesel touched, Heidi's shoulder, he was thrown across the room and into the closet door. Heidi turned away and screamed, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Stephanie felt the hairs on her arms rise and she turned, walking downstairs, and over to the front door. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door, to reveal an elderly man of Asian descent, in an orange Buddhist monk robe. He was short, skinny and bald, with soft brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Good evening, I am here to see my charge," The man said bowing, "You may call me Lu."

"Heidi?" Stephanie asked, looking up the stairs, "Is Heidi your charge?"

"Yes, she is very hurt right now, and has been calling out for me." Lu said walking into the house, "I apologize, but I would have been here sooner, but traveling over many continents is hard work."

Lu turned to Stephanie and said, "Please take me upstairs to Heidi."

Ranger bowed to Lu, who bowed in return, "Lu, I see you've got my message."

"Yes I did, Carlos, now, pardon me, I shall handle this now." Lu said, walking into the bedroom.

"You called a monk?" Jeanne asked, looking over to Ranger, who nodded his head, "Why?"

"He was the one who stopped her from going on killing sprees." Ranger said, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm sure Lu knows what to do."

Stephanie watched as the monk got in front of Heidi, on his knees, and said in a gentle voice, to the crying woman, "Be at peace now, my little fire flower, Lu is here now."

Heidi stopped crying and blinked her eyes. She turned to the monk and whimpered, "Lu? What are you doing here?"

"You called for me, as did Carlos, I would never let you stay in distress," Lu said, uncurling Heidi's arms from around Sammy, who was whimpering, "Come now, Let us let go of the little one."

When Heidi let go of Sammy, she was hugging Lu, crying into his robes, whimpering, over and over again, "Make it stop, Lu, make them stop!"

Diesel sat up and hugged Sammy to his chest, "Lu, can you help Heidi out?"

Lu smiled softly and said, "We shall try to calm the Queen's trouble mind, all of us. it shall take more than what I have to offer to help her."

TBC…


	25. Deal With The Devil

(Chapter 25, enjoy, read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUNNNNNN!

Chapter 25 Deal With The Devil

Lu turned to Diesel and said, "Please, Mortimer, go take the Queen's personal guard and get my bags, I shall be staying for some time.

"You don't expect me to travel all the way to frickin' Tibet-OUCH!" Diesel rubbed his sore head from where Lu had hit him with his walking stick.

"You are a foolish man; they are outside on the porch." Lu said before he walked back over to Heidi and said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her over to the bed, "Now, let us put the Queen to sleep."

Lu motioned for Stephanie and Ranger to take the children out the room, while Jeanne and Diesel went to get Lu's bags.

Heidi settled in the bed, looking up at Lu, "I don't want to sleep, the nightmare's they'll come."

Lu placed an incense burner on the nightstand and said, "Do not worry, I have brought the soothing chamomile incense, that prevents nightmares."

Heidi sighed watching Lu light the incense and she snuggled down into the soft bedding, the scent of soothing flowers filling the large room. There was also the smell of mint. Heidi yawned, her eyes drooping and then she was fast asleep. Lu did a quick prayer and placed a paper sutra to protect Heidi from nightmares, just in the case the incense burns out.

Lu turned the lights off and then left the bedroom, closing the door. He rolled his eyes hearing Diesel complain about how heavy his bags were.

"What's in these things, rocks?! Holy shit, Lu are you carrying rocks-OUCH!" Diesel whined, as he was hit in the head with the walking stick again.

"You are a foolish man," Lu said, sitting down in a chair and clasping his hands together in his lap, "Now, someone, please tell me, why the Queen is the way she is?"

Jeanne stepped forward and said, "The Lycans took her tortured her and raped her, for two weeks." Sitting beside Lester, "She had amnesia, but her memories came back, and now-"

"You are dealing with the effects of her captive." Lu said, shaking his head sadly, he fixed his robes and said. "Poor woman, deep meditation will not be the answer to this one, it is a shame that Upton died, he would be much help, The only thing I can do is block the memories, or destroy them, both of which take considerable amounts of energy and time."

"How long are we talking about?" Stephanie asked, leaning forward to look at Lu, who sighed and unclasped his hands.

"I do not know, it all depends on how strong the Queen is mentally, I had to block some memories in her head a while back, it only took me about a day to put the blocks up." Lu said sitting up, "Some of her memories from when she was a 'problem child' may these blocks never break."

"Why not?" Lester asked curious, "I'm sure she knows about her…spotty past life."

"Yes, as punishment, I made her keep the memories of all those innocent souls," Lu said looking up at the ceiling, "It was how she killed them, is what I blocked, and no, I shall not tell you what it is."

Stephanie wondered what Heidi had known to make Lu look so worried. It couldn't be that bad. Ranger made a noise in the back of his throat and said, "What should we do, block them or get rid of them?"

"That decision is up to the Queen herself," Lu said, getting up, "But I have a feeling, she is going to choose to destroy them. if she chooses that, I shall be here for quite some time. We shall get her answer in the morning. Now pardon me, I need to sleep, before we begin the process of destroying memories."

Diesel made a sound, watching Lu, go up the stairs and into the unused bedroom, "Always thought he was a bit nutters, destroying and blocking memories, how in the hell does he know how to do that?!"

"The temple is another branch of the clan," Ranger said, getting up and walking past Diesel, "The people in the temple are more into the inner workings of brain and mind, I guess you can call them supernatural."

"Like mind readers and stuff?" Stephanie asked her eyes bright, "So they are real?! So Lu is a mind reader or something, is that why he's here?"

"Nah," Jeanne said yawning, scratching her back, "Lu was the one who helped calm down Heidi, during her hay days, any other person that tried to help her out had been killed by Heidi. Lu was the only one who could beat Heidi. Lu is like a father to Heidi, they've kept contact with each other since she left the temple all those years back."

"he's a nut case," Diesel puffed out, shrugging his shoulders, "Me and Heidi almost never got married because of him! Told me that I wasn't ready for the duties of being Heidi's husband, like I need a rule book or something!"

"You aren't she got kidnapped on your watch, you're a pathetic king." Jeanne said getting up and walking over to the basement, "I'm going to 'bed' Lester, you're tired too."

Lester made a sound and said, "I'm not tired, in fact I could-oh," at the look Jeanne gave him, Lester got up and said with a fake yawn, "I'm tired, pooped, later gators."

"They're going to go do it," Diesel said sticking his tongue out, "Yuck, that's so nasty, at least you two-"

Diesel turned to where Stephanie and Carlos sat, or where they had been sitting. They were gone, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Diesel rolled his eyes and said, "Everyone is getting it but me, guess I'll...go to sleep."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Joe was not a happy camper, the cops had found human bones, they belonged to Helen Plum, who went missing a few days back. the bones had been gnawed on by a bunch of wolves. Joe shuddered thinking about that. There had been no way to find out what had really killed Helen Plum. The remains had been pick cleaned. When Joe went to tell Frank Plum they had found Helen's remains, he had been sad but hadn't really shed any tears. Edna Mazur had said something on the grounds of 'she deserved it;' apparently, Helen had been spotted outside of town with a handsome fellow. The would have to be they had spotted Wolf with Helen, then they could have possibly spotted him with Helen and him with Wolf.

Shit.

Joe climbed out his brand new Ford escape and walked into his house. Why had Wolf killed Helen? Sure she could be quite annoying, but to kill her was a bit extreme. She was just worried about his cupcake, who was still parading around with those…people…hopefully soon, Wolf will get her back to him, and they could live happily ever after, just the way Joe wanted to. He had always wanted Stephanie Plum, ever since he was a child. He wanted to tame that wild spirit and turn her into a perfect 'burg housewife. If he could do it, he'd be the talk of the town, the one who tamed Stephanie Plum. Once she was tamed, he would make sure that she had dinner on the table by 6, she would give him at least 4 kids and she would do everything with him, and he meant everything.

Joe kicked his shoes off in the foyer of his home and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. Pino's seemed like a good thing today. Extra cheesy garlic pizza, perfect. He opened the beer and turned, nearly jumping out his skin, when he saw Wolf sitting at his kitchen table, with a look of calm composure.

"Hello Morelli," Wolf said, getting up and walking over to the man, "I see you've found what was left of Helen today."

"Why'd you kill her?" Joe hissed putting his beer bottle down, "She didn't anything, Wolf!"

"Well, apart from being a louse, and demanding things from me, as if I was her personal servant." Wolf hissed his eyes narrowed, "That woman had it coming."

Wolf flashed Joe a smile and said, "You will too, if you don't do what I ask you to do next."

Joe gulped, seeing sharp canines glisten in the setting sun, "What-what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you see, I've found the Queen's weakness, apparently, she has a child, a cute little girl, I want you to get the child, and bring her to me. The Queen will not hesitate to get her child back, she'll do anything for her." Wolf said, waving his hand in a dismissive matter, "When they come back to Trenton, and they will, grab the child and bring her to me in the woods, I will tell where when you have the girl."

Wolf pressed a finger into Joe's shoulder and said, "Don't fuck It up Morelli, or else, I'll kill you, that's what happens when you make a deal with a devil."

Wolf waved goodbye and walked out the house, as if he owned it. Joe slid down to the tile floor. What had he gotten himself into now? Now he would have to become a child abductor.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I want them gone."

Stephanie looked up from her pancakes, to stare at Heidi, who had been silent the whole morning. she looked well rested, since she had slept in until 3 in the afternoon. Guess whatever Lu did to her worked wonders.

"I see," Lu said from his spot at the table, "Well, this will be a long process, a very dangerous one, but I can do it, I hope you know what will happen once they are gone."

"Yes, I do," Heidi said, looking over to Lu, "I won't remember what happened to me during those two weeks, but you can't fill the blanks in for me, I'll accept the blankness to the horrors."

"What do you mean by blanks, Heidi?" Stephanie asked putting her fork down and looking over to the woman.

"It means, once the memories are gone, I cannot place new ones in the spot," Lu said drinking his tea, "I am only able to black and destroy memories, not create them. she will have nothing in place of the memories I destroy."

Stephanie turned to Heidi again and said, "is that what you want, nothingness, there has to be a way to make some new memories for you."

"Only a person who can make memories can fill in the void, but the only memory maker is busy at the moment," Lu said, looking up at Stephanie, "Either she accepts the process of destroying memories now, or wait 70 years to get the process done, and get new false memories."

"I'm not waiting 70 years," Heidi said, standing up, "I want this done, and I want it done now, Lu, when can start?"

Lu got up and said, "Come with me, my Queen, we shall start this now."

Heidi and Lu walked out the dining room. Stephanie turned to Diesel and Ranger and asked, "Are you guys sure about this? She'll just have blanks in place of memories, couldn't that be dangerous?"

"It shouldn't be, she just wants the two weeks gone," Diesel said, wiping syrup off of Sammy's face, "I know my Heidi, she's strong, this will be a quick thing."

Stephanie turned to look at Ranger who hadn't made a sound yet. What was going through his head? He was staring at the spot where Lu had sat at the table. What was going on?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They had emptied one of the bedrooms, so Lu could set up for the process of destroying memories. He had put sutras of protection on the walls, purifying candles all over the floor and a mat and pillow in the middle of the floor for Heidi to lie on. Everyone in the house, except for Julie and Sammy had to fast for three days before the process happened. Along with fasting, they had to learn deep meditation and breathing techniques. Lu would be taking some of their energy to destroy the memories.

Heidi and Diesel sat in the large Jacuzzi bathtub staring at each other. Lu had told them to bathe together before they started the process. Heidi needed an anchor, just in case something happened, and it was only natural that her husband would be her anchor. The bath would strengthen what bond they had together.

Diesel flecked a lotus flower away from him and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Heidi? I mean there are other ways to dealing with this."

"I don't want to deal with this," Heidi said softly, looking down at the water, "I've dealt with a lot in my lifetime, would it be greedy of me to not want to deal with the brutal couplings I had to go through for two weeks?"

Diesel was not a serious man, he was the type of person to find the lighter things in life, or make on up, if there wasn't one. Right now, he had never been more serious before in his life. Heidi was his life now, and if she was hurting, so was he. He would accept her decisions. The thought of her having nightmares and moments of flash backs killed him.

"You do what you need to do, I'll be behind you 100 percent." Diesel said with a smile, earning a smile from Heidi.

"Will you be behind me 100 percent, after this is done?" Heidi asked, her amber eyes on his blue eyes "Will you? Promise me that you will."

"I promise, I will be behind you 100 percent." Diesel said, leaning forward and kissing Heidi, "WE can't let this kissing thing get too far, no sex, Lu will kill us and we'll have to fast again, and I'm starving right now!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie offered to be the first one to help Lu get rid of Heidi's memories. He told her sit in a corner of the room and go into a meditation that was all she needed to do. Heidi was laying on the mat, fast asleep from the tea Lu had given her. Lu sat behind her head in the lotus position, with his fingers on her temples. His eyes were closed too, but he seemed to be in a trance, not moving or breathing at all. The only sign that you could tell Lu was alive was the rapid movement of his eyes behind his eye lids. Stephanie sat in the corner for nearly 10 hours, with each passing hour, getting weaker and weaker. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but strong arms were picking her up and carrying her out the room. She had heard soft words being spoken.

"You go ahead, Carlos, I got her, I'll put her to sleep."

"Da, why does Auntie Stephanie look so weak?"

"Lu sure did take a lot from her…."

Stephanie woke up to the sound of birds chirping. she stretched underneath the light spring covers and turned in the bed. Ranger was beside her, sleeping deeply, his mocha latte skin pale. She wondered how long he was in the room with Heidi and Lu. Stephanie climbed out the bed and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and to wash up. She put on a pair of capris and a green t-shirt, before she padded down stairs in to the dining room, where Diesel, Julie, Sammy and Jeanne were eating a hearty breakfast. Her stomach made a noise and Jeanne motioned for her to sit down and eat.

"Geez, you were out of it for four days!" Jeanne said, watching Stephanie fill her plate up, "Diesel had to get you and put you to bed."

"I was sleeping for four days?!" Stephanie asked looking up at Diesel, who nodded his head and resumed making breakfast.

"You had given all your energy to Lu, silly girl," Diesel said sitting down, "It's a wonder you're awake now, Carlos should be waking up soon, he was in there for half a day, but he had energy to give."

"What about you two," Stephanie asked Jeanne and Diesel, "Have you guys helped Lu out?"

"We did, I was the last person, since I was her anchor." Diesel said fixing Sammy some food, "Jeanne was the second strongest out of all of us, she was in there for nearly one day, and I was in there for two days."

"What about Lester?" Stephanie asked Jeanne, who rolled her eyes and made a sound.

"KO'ed," Jeanne said, lathering butter on a piece of toast, "Poor man, was only in there for 7 hours, zapped him of any energy he had."

"How are Lu and Heidi?" Stephanie asked as she ate her food, damn! She was sure hungry.

"Lu is great, he's upstairs now meditating, and Heidi is getting dressed." Diesel said, with a smile, "The process was a success, she looks great."

"Babe," Ranger said, walking into the kitchen and sitting beside Stephanie, "Glad to see you in the land of the living."

"Jeanne said I was out of it for nearly four days," Stephanie said, kissing Ranger, "How long were you out?"

"eight hours, " Ranger said, fixing his plate, "I could eat a horse, I hate fasting and then giving up energy."

"You're telling me," Jeanne said, heaping more food on her plate, "Last time I had to do this was when that monk came to the palace and blocked a man's mind that was a walk in the park compared to this."

Stephanie looked up seeing Heidi come into the dining room, with a smile on her face. She was wearing a maxi dress that was haltered top and had her hair up in a messy bun. She hugged everyone, gave Julie, Sammy and Diesel kisses and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Someone is sure in a dapper mood!" Jeanne said to Heidi who smiled and began to eat, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I haven't felt this good in a while," Heidi said, with a smile, "It's like all the bad thoughts are gone for good!"

Ranger made a noise in the back of his throat, but continued to eat his meal. Stephanie pulled her phone out her capris pocket and took a look at it. there were over 500 new texts and several voice mails. She huffed and went through them while everyone chatted lightly. She frowned when she listened to the voice mail Grandma Mazur had left her.

"They found the remains of my mother," Stephanie said softly, her eyes closed, "apparently, wolves had torn her apart and left nothing but a few bones, what had she gotten into to be killed by the Lycans."

"Probably something bad," Jeanne huffed, finishing her food, "Grandma Mazur did tell you that she saw her with the Big Bad Wolf, nothing good comes with that Lycan."

"What's a Lycan?" Heidi asked her face full of confusion, "Is that a new thing?"

"You know Heidi!" Diesel said looking at Heidi who shrugged her shoulders, "We fought them like a week or so ago."

"I don't recall fighting any of these Lycans. In fact I don't recall a fight." Heidi said tucking into her breakfast, "Why is everyone looking at me?!"

"Heidi…what did you do?" Jeanne asked the woman softly.

"She wanted to forget all about the Lycans." Ranger said in a soft voice, "So Lu destroyed any memories of the Lycans from Heidi's mind."

Diesel sat back and looked at his wife, was that why she had asked him in the tub if he was behind her 100 percent?

"Holy hell, Heidi…" Diesel said his head in his hands.

Stephanie looked at Heidi, who was oblivious to everyone around her falling apart. Had the two weeks in captivity left that strong of an impact to make her want to destroy everything she knew about the Lycans? Stephanie turned to Carlos and asked, "How do you know this?!"

"Lu told me, before it was my turn," Ranger said drinking some green tea, "He thought it was best if I told you all, and not him, to soften the blow, I suppose."

"It didn't work!" Diesel snapped standing up, startling everyone, "Damn it! Why?!"

"If you want to know the answer, Mortimer, follow me." Lu said appearing in the dining room, before he turned and walked out again.

Diesel turned to the group at the table and said, "Well, should I go?"

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "It's best that you do, there has to be a reason why she wanted all those memories gone."

"Just don't lay hands on Lu," Jeanne said, sipping her coffee, "The Council will have your head if you do."

Diesel kissed Sammy's cheek and said, "Watch over your momma, while I'm gone, okay?"

"Kay Da!" Sammy said watching Diesel walk out the dining room, "Uncle. C. what's going on?"

"Grown up stuff." Julie answered looking at the little girl, "That we can't know, I guess."

TBC…


	26. Well Fuck

(It's the start of the ending right now, everything is about to go down, maybe 4 chapters left! Chapter 26, Enjoy! read and review please!)

Chapter 26 Well Fuck!

Diesel rounded on Lu who said in the lotus position outside on the porch, "Why did you do it, why did you make Heidi lose all her memories about the Lycans?!"

"Because she asked me to," Lu said looking up at the man, "I tried to talk her out of it but she did remind me that it was my fault that she was forced into that predicament anyways."

"What are you talking about old man?" Diesel asked Lu who gave him a look, "What, you are old."

"When she came to the temple the first time, to control her lust for killing, I had no choice but to put a curse on her." Lu said softly, staring out into the blue sky, "You know about her affliction to lavender, right?"

Diesel sat crossed leg beside Lu and said, "Yeah, I do, what's up with that anyways, I've never met a person faint near at the sight of lavender."

"The council asked me to make a weakness for The Queen." Lu said softly, turning to Diesel, "I thought it best if the weakness was a flower; I choose something soothing, lavenders. It should have been a weak curse, but she is a very strong creature, and I was a very strong person. The curse was extremely strong, It had adverse effects. The curse I set on her made it so she would become weak at the sight of these flowers, rather directly or indirectly. If she saw them in a magazine, a book or a television screen, she'd become weak. If she had smelt them, well I am sure you have seen Heidi's reaction to lavender when she smelt it."

Diesel nodded his head. The one time that Heidi had sniffed a lavender diffusor, she had had a seizure.

"The Lycans had heard about her weakness and because of me had used it to subdue her. They made her eat it, which was unheard of. She had nearly died that night. The memories she had of that night were full of extreme pain, and it only gets worse. With each passing day she had been in captivity, she had been tortured and raped. You are all strong people, but even strong people have their limits. Heidi had reached hers and beyond that, I am glad she had the period of amnesia, or else she would have gone mad." Lu said softly his eyes full of tears, "To see those memoires, to feel that pain, I would have gladly taken her place, but alas, I cannot, but the next best thing I can do, is to rid her of those horrors"

Lu turned to Diesel and said, "Do not fault her for what she had asked for, it is better to rejoice in the strength she had to survive that long. Two weeks of what she went through would be enough to make a regular person commit suicide."

Diesel watched as Lu walked off into the garden area of the beach house. He leaned back against the side of the house and thought about what Lu had told him. Before Lu jad arrived and did what he had done, he had caught Heidi in the shower scrubbing herself raw. Of course he had stopped her and asked why she was making herself bleed. All she had told him was that she had to get the stench of Lycan off her. It was all over her, and she couldn't get it off her. Diesel was sure she smelt only of Heidi, and that it was all in her head. Maybe her forgetting the ordeal was the right thing to do.

(~~~~~~~~)

"I didn't know it was that bad," Stephanie whispered, her eyes misting with tears, "I knew she was having nightmares, but boiling hot baths and showers, and rubbing herself raw? Were the memories that bad?"

"Lu told me they made her eat lavender, and that she had nearly died that night," Diesel said to the two sitting beside him on the beach, "You remember that lavender diffusor that someone gave her and she had a seizure from it?

Ranger inclined his head, and Diesel said, "Well, apparently it was 100 times as bad as that. Lu had said every organ had stopped working for 10 minutes. She was dead for ten minutes!"

Stephanie turned to watch Jeanne, Lester, Heidi and the girls play in the water. It was a warm day and Heidi had wanted to go play on the beach with the girls. It was great to see her being carefree again, almost like Angel, and the horror in her eyes was gone. but, had it been a good idea for her to just forget about all the lycans?

"She's happy now, and there haven't been any negative signs from destroying the memories," Stephanie said standing up and stretching, "No harm done right? I think I'll go play with the other guys."

Diesel leaned back in the sand and said to Ranger, "I don't know man, there's something in my bones, that tell me, something bad is going to happen, because of all this."

Ranger leaned forward and said, "You too? I may not be married to the woman, but I do know her quite well, Diesel. I think something is going to happen too, I think it might have to deal with the Big Bad Wolf. Now that Heidi has no memories about him and his pack, she could be in danger."

They didn't have much time to dwell on the topic of the Big Bad Wolf, because Heidi came running up to them, in only a hello kitty pink bikini. She pounced on Diesel and kissed him soundly, before saying, "Come on you two, we're building a massive sand castle, and we could use two more strong men."

Ranger got up from his spot on the beach and made his way over to the group as they built up the foundation. Diesel and Heidi got up and with held hands, made their way over to the group too. Heidi slapped Diesel's bottom and said, "I can't wait for tonight, I'm so horny, I missed your big dick."

Diesel had to blush and look away saying, "There are children out here, Heidi!"

"I said tonight, not right now." Heidi said, before she let go of Diesel's hand and ran off to join the group.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie leaned back against Ranger's chest, looking out at the waves as they crashed on the shore. It was late now, maybe 11 at night. They had built a huge bonfire on the beach, and had eaten dinner out here too. Julie and Sammy were sleeping on a blanket covered up, while Jeanne and Lester were close to them fast asleep. In the darkness, Stephanie could make out Heidi and Diesel in the waves. They had gotten up from their perch on the blanket and had ran to the ocean. Ranger had shook his head and said, "You don't want to know," and then covered Stephanie up with a blanket.

Stephanie could vaguely see them moving in the water, Heidi had her legs wrapped around his waist-oh my god…

"I told you, you don't want to know," Ranger chuckled as Stephanie blushed and hissed, "They're fucking right now!"

"But out here?!" Stephanie said, blushing, "Sammy and Julie, and Lester and Jeanne."

"Are fast asleep, I highly doubt they'll see anything, it's so dark outside." Ranger purred, his hands creeping up Stephanie's thigh, "Besides, The thought of you riding me while the waves hit us is erotic."

Stephanie gasped as he slid her bikini bottom to the side and slid two fingers into her. They both groaned and Ranger bit down on her neck. Stephanie rocked on his fingers, her eyes looking out into the ocean. The thought of being so close to another couple, having sex in public, it was a bit naughty but nonetheless….

"Dios Babe, you're getting wet…."Ranger purred kissing her neck, as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, "Does the idea of being close to them, watching them, make you horny?"

She could see Heidi toss her head back, the flames from the bonfire giving her some light to see the couple that was situated a few hundred yards away from them. She could see Diesel's back arching and his hips- oh goodness.

Stephanie bit her lip as she came around Carlo's fingers. He pulled them out of her and licked them, the fire making his eyes dangerous.

"Babe, my favorite flavor…" Carlos said, before he pulled Stephanie to her feet and led back to the beach house.

(~~~~~~~)

Diesel groaned softly as he came inside Heidi, who gripped his shoulders as she bounced on his dick, holy shit, this woman was going to kill him. She had been on his side like a cat in heat. The moment the children had fallen asleep, she had climbed in his lap and had rubbed her bottom across his dick, making it harder than it had ever been. It took self-control to not throw her on the blanket and fuck her there. The moment Jeanne and Lester had fallen asleep, she had gotten up, winked at Diesel and ran to the ocean. Diesel had taken the hint, and ran after her, catching her by her waist and pulling off her bikini bottoms. They were still bunched up in his hands. He had pulled his dick out his European swimming trunks, (They looked like short short speedos. He had been in Europe for too long,) and entered Heidi swiftly. They had came four times already, and Heidi wasn't about to let him quit now.

"No, no, you better get hard again," Heidi whispered kissing his lips, "I'm so horny, it feels so good to have you in me, it feels as though I haven't had you in me for so long, fuck me again."

"Heidi, you're killing me!" Diesel said gripping Heidi's waist, but nonetheless, began to thrust into Heidi again. Thank goodness for the waves being loud, or else everyone would have heard them in their coupling.

Heidi moaned and cried out with each thrust, her eyes closed tightly with pleasure, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," grinding her hips into Diesel's

Heidi tossed her head back, feeling the water crash against them as they made love. She looked down at Diesel and leaned forward to kiss him again. This felt right, it had always felt right, he had been one of firsts and only. She loved him with all of her heart. They were meant to be, together forever.

Diesel bit into Heidi's neck and growled, cumming into the woman again. He could feel his legs straining from Heidi's weight, his body felt like jello from all the orgasms Heidi had milked from him. The man let out a groan and fell down, just as a wave came crashing over them, causing Heidi to yelp and fall forward.

Diesel had to stagger out the water with Heidi wrapped around him, "My legs, you've killed them."

Heidi laughed, snatched her bottoms that were still clutched in his hands and said, "Well then, we should really take this to the bedroom, but we ought to wake the children up."

Diesel and Heidi walked hand in hand up to the dying fire. Diesel put the fire out, while Heidi woke up Julie, Lester and Jeanne, folded the blankets up and led the group back to the house.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It wasn't every day that Stephanie woke up before Ranger, but she had him up all night. What a night that was. Stephanie turned away from the window, the early morning sky turning a light blue. Ranger was laying on his on his back, his arm thrown over his face, his chest rising up and down as he slept. Stephanie made a sound in the back of her throat. He looked like an angel when he was sleeping. But, Stephanie wasn't sleeping, and she was feeling a bit naughty.

Stephanie looked down, seeing one of her most favorite part of Ranger awake and forming a tent in the sheets bunched around his waist. she smiled and slowly slid the covers down to his thighs, revealing the morning wood that was just waiting for her to taste it. she slid down that hard body, until her face was leveled with Ranger's cock, ah yeah, this is what she wanted. She blew a puff of cool air on the sensitive head, and smirked watching it twitch from the cold contact. Stephanie leaned forward and took a long sensual swipe of the erection with her tongue, from head to the base. She felt Ranger's breathing hitch, but he hadn't moved a muscle, boy, did this man have some self-control.

Stephanie wrapped her lips around the head and slowly slid down Ranger's erection with her mouth. she took as much as she could and covered the rest of it with her hand. She moaned softly and then began to bob her head up and down Ranger's erection. Stephanie knew by now that Ranger was awake, but the way his breathing hitched and changed patterns. Stephanie felt large hands thread through her hair and a voice rough with sleep said, "Babe, what a nice wake up call."

Stephanie responded with a hard squeeze to the base of his cock, and resumed bobbing her head up and down his length, earning a low groan from Ranger. Stephanie languished, long licks all over his cock, and opened mouthed kisses on the sensitive head. She felt Ranger struggle to not move or twitch under her ministrations. Stephanie smiled and slid up Ranger's body. She hummed and then squeezed her breast together around his hard erection and began to slid them up and down his length. Ranger nearly cried out from the sensation. With each stroke Stephanie would lean down and lick the sensitive head. Ranger bucked his hips up in pleasure as Stephanie squeezed him between her breast.

"Dios Babe, I'm cumming!" Ranger groaned feeling his balls tighten and then he came, white hot spots dancing along his vision.

Stephanie managed to wrap her mouth around the head of Ranger's erection and drink all his semen. Stephanie licked her lips and said, "Yum, my favorite flavor, Ranger."

Ranger growled and pulled Stephanie up to him, kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. He was hard again in seconds. He positioned Stephanie on top of him and growled, "Ride," before he bucked his hips ups.

Stephanie gripped Ranger's erection and slowly slid down it, both of them groaning as she did. Once she had all of it in her, Stephanie began to grind against Ranger's groin, tossing her head back, moaning loudly. her fingers slid over his chest, while Ranger's large fingers plucked Stephanie's nipples, watching them pucker up into pebbles.

Stephanie grabbed Ranger's hands and slowly slid herself up and down his length, the pleasure intensifying with each long stroke. She leaned forward and kissed Ranger, letting their tongues glide across each other, making lewd sounds of pleasure. Stephanie gasped as Ranger grabbed her hips to her brace herself and began to thrust quickly into her, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. Stephanie had to bite her lip to keep the scream from coming out. it felt so good, she was going to cum. Her pelvic jumped and the coils of pleasure filled her body, before her eyes rolled back into her head, the orgasm crashing down on her. Stephanie felt Ranger groan loudly and cum deep inside her, filling her up with his semen.

They fell in a boneless heap on the bed, breathing harshly. Stephanie slid off of Ranger and whispered, "That was amazing! What a perfect way to start the day!"

Ranger kissed Stephanie deeply and said, "It is, I say we start our day again."

Stephanie yelped as Ranger pinned her to the bed and loomed over her, "Well, I guess since it's about 6 in the morning we could…oh!"

Stephanie whimpered as Ranger entered her pussy in one thrust, before he pulled out and nudge his way into her other orifice.

"I say we start our day again!" Stephanie said, thrusting her bottom up to meet his strokes.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"What to do, what to do," Heidi hummed, looking down at the expensive piece of parchment in her hand, "What should we do, Diesel? Answer the summons, or wait for them to come to us?"

Diesel and Heidi were lounging in the bed, Heidi dressed in one of Diesel's flannel shirts and Diesel in a pair of jeans. Diesel snatched the parchment from Heidi's hands and said, "I say we answer them, the Council is already pissed off at me, for letting you get kidnapped. We just have to make sure that they don't ship you off to Tibet, again."

"Yeah, once I'm back in Tibet, I'm back there for good," Heidi huffed, climbing out the bed and going into the bathroom, "I'm starving, I'm going to take a shower, and go get a bowl of cereal, you know, I saw some Apple Cinnamon Cheerios in the pantry."

Diesel got up and followed her into the bathroom, "Those Cheerios will have to take a 30 minute wait, the thought of you in the shower, naked and covered in suds, has me randy."

"You pervert!" Heidi leered, but grabbed Diesel's hand and closed the bathroom door.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"We need to go back to Trenton," Jeanne said at the breakfast table, earning several groans from the occupants, "Ranger needs to go back to Rangeman, Julie needs to go back to school, and Heidi and Diesel need to go to Switzerland to answer a summons."

"But, can't we stay here for one more week?" Julie asked, pouting, "I really like it here!"

"I do too, do we really have to go back to Trenton?" Stephanie whined looking over to Ranger who nodded his head, "Why?!"

"Jeanne is right, I have a business that needs to be ran, Julie needs to go back to school, I'm sure we can work something out with the school in Florida, online classes until the end of the school year. Heidi and Diesel need to answer that summons, or else they'll get carted off and we won't ever see them again." Ranger said to the group, "Pack up, we leave today."

Heidi turned to Jeanne and said, "You stay with Sammy, okay? I'll leave her with Ranger and you, while me and Diesel deal with the Council, if I don't have my daughter, then they'll be less likely to snatch me up."

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "Me and Lester got this, we'll spoil her rotten while you two are gone!"

Lester nodded his head and said, "We'll go to the amusement parks, the beach, any candy store she wants…"

"We already do that," Heidi said, standing up, "just watch out for her, read her some books, Diesel and I should be back in about a day or so."

"I'm going to wash these dishes, and then we can head off to Switzerland." Diesel said getting up, "Glad Lu is back in Tibet, he would have wanted to come with us."

An hour later, Heidi and Diesel were saying their goodbyes and heading off to Switzerland. Two hours later, the rest of the group was heading back to Trenton, hopefully to get back to a normal life. Hopefully.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Joe knew that Stephanie was back, he had heard through the 'burg vine that she had come into a lot of money and was using it to help out some friends. Frank had sold the house and moved into a luxury apartment outside of Trenton. Grandma Mazur had moved to a retirement resort in Florida and Stephanie's sister and her family had left New Jersey to move down to Maryland, apparently Albert was made partner to an excellent law firm in Bethesda Maryland.

Joe could sense that Stephanie was making plans to leave Trenton. He had heard that she planned on moving to Switzerland. That woman she had taken care of, Angel owned a several properties there and wanted her to move into one so that they could remain together. That meant Ranger would be going too. Joe would have to move fast, at Pinos he had heard that they planned on moving at the end of June, which was a month away. he needed to get to the child and fast, or else he was a dead man.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sat in the living room of the penthouseon the 7th floor of Rangeman, thinking about what Heidi had asked her, before she and Diesel left to go to Switzerland.

_"Come to the palace with me, please?" Heidi asked Stephanie with a small smile, "I want you to be there with me."_

_Heidi had pulled Stephanie to the side, wanting to ask her a question. This had been the question and it had Stephanie floored._

_"You want me to go to Switzerland with you?" Stephanie asked her mouth dry, "I don't know, I have family here, and Ranger-"_

_"Will follow you, wherever you go," Heidi said, before she hugged Stephanie, "I cannot think you enough for taking care of me, while I was Angel, I've come to think of you as a sister, that I never want to let go, Come with me to Switzerland, if you don't want to live in the Palace, there's several properties on the Palace ground you can live in. Julie will be coming of course, the Palace has the best teachers in the world, she'll be taken care of, alongside with Sammy. Jeanne is coming, so is Lester, they are quite excited."_

_Stephanie bit her lip. This would mean a brand new life for her, no more 'burg, no more gossip and whisper, and best of all, she would be surrounded by people who support her and love her. What the fuck, hot cocoa is good all year round!_

_"Okay, I'll go to Switzerland with you, when are we leaving?" Stephanie asked Heidi who smiled brightly and hugged her again._

_"At the end of June, Ranger needs to tie up some loose ends, Julie needs to finish school, and you need to tie up loose ends too, Stephanie, I can't believe it!" Heidi said jumping up and down, "You're going to live with me in Switzerland! You're going to love it!"_

After that day, Stephanie had started to say her goodbyes, with her sister and her family going to Maryland, she wouldn't have to worry about them. Grandma Mazur was through the roof when Stephanie told her that she had bought her a nice condo at a retirement resort in Key West Florida. Stephanie's dad shocked her when he said that he sold the house and bought an apartment with the money outside of Trenton. He had even blushed and said that he had started dating again. Stephanie couldn't have been any happier. At the Bond's office, when she had told Connie and Lula of her plans there had a been a fest of tears, but the two women were happy for Stephanie, it's not every day you get to live in a Palace with a Queen and King. Lula had told her that Tank and her were getting really serious and they had plans to get married. Connie was seeing someone outside of Trenton, and with no ties to any 'family.' Stephanie couldn't have been any happier than at this moment. She had mourn for her mother for a bit, okay, maybe a day, but with all her nagging and self-esteem killing ways, it was hard for Stephanie to really miss that woman. Oh well, like Grandma Mazur said, 'She had gotten what she had deserved.'

A small body on her lap, jarred Stephanie from her thoughts. It was Sammy and she was smiling brightly at Stephanie, dressed in a pink shorts and a white tank top. With her parents gone, Sammy was taking advantage of Lester and Jeanne. Stephanie smiled at the little girl and said, "What's up Sammy?"

"I wanna say hi to you two!" Sammy said, blinking big blue eyes, "Hi Auntie Stephanie, Hi baby in Stephanie!"

Stephanie blinked and said, "Sammy, I'm not pregnant." Lifting Sammy up into her arms and cuddling her.

"uh-huh!" Sammy said with a smile, "The baby talks with me all the time, I like him! He said we'll be good friends! And maybe more! What does that mean Auntie Stephanie?"

Stephanie paused and said, "I can't be-I-we…" Stephanie whispered but froze. Ranger and her hadn't used protection.

Well fuck!

TBC…


	27. That Girl Is A Monster

(Chapter 27, enjoy. read and review please!)

NTO MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

WARNING: JOE IS BAD IN THIS PART (CHARACTER DEATH!)

Chapter 27 That Girl Is A Monster

With Heidi gone, Stephanie had to run to Jeanne, of all people and cry on her shoulder. She couldn't be pregnant! Well, she and Carlos had been having sex a lot, and they hadn't been using protection. The first thing Jeanne did was shake her and told her to buck up. The second thing she did was to take Stephanie out of Trenton and pick up a pregnancy test kit. They scurried back to the 7th floor with the paper bag and looked at the offending box in horror.

"I can't do this!" Stephanie whined, looking down at the three sticks, "What if I am pregnant!"

"Geez, if you're that much of a wimp, I'll take one with you, I know that me and Lester have been practicing safe sex, no way I can be knocked up, I'll first and then you go next!"

They each peed on the stick and sat on the rim of the bath tub, waiting for the three minutes to past. Once it did, Stephanie went up to her stick and paled, "I'm pregnant…it's positive."

Jeanne frowned and said, looking down at her stick, "There are three lines here, ha, ha, no way, this stick is a fucking liar!"

Jeanne waved the stick around and rounded on Stephanie, "This thing says I'm pregnant!" she wailed, her eyes filling with tears, "No way, I can't be preggers!"

"Look, take the other test!" Stephanie said, tossing the last stick to Jeanne, who pushed Stephanie out the bathroom to use it.

Stephanie bit her lip and winced, hearing the loud wait that came from Jeanne. Holy shit, Jeanne was going to be a mother, holy shit, so was she! Jeanne ran out the bathroom and hugged Stephanie tightly, crying loudly, which set Stephanie off too.

That was how Ranger found them, crying, holding each other and two white sticks. Ranger took one look at the sticks and paled.

"Tell me you two aren't…" Ranger started but Sammy ran into the bedroom squealing, "Auntie Jeanne and Stephanie are having a baby!"

"WHAT!" Lester boomed, walking into the bedroom, "Gina, you're having a baby?!" a smile on his face.

"How you can you be happy! We're going to be tied down with a monster!" Jeanne sobbed, rubbing her stomach, "It'll poop pee and cry, just like Sammy did when she was a baby!"

Jeanne yelped as Lester hugged her tightly, kissing her soundly, "You're giving me a baby! I'm so happy! As for pooping and peeing, I'll take care of that, I always wanted a baby, you're going to be a good mommy, Gina, I hope we have a little girl, with our green eyes and your beautiful hair. I love you Jeanne."

Jeanne gave him a watery smile and said, "I love you too! Oh well, since you've offered to take care of the pooping and peeing, I hope we have a girl too."

Stephanie began to cry again, saying, "Oh Goodness! We're having a baby! Ranger, are you mad?! Ranger…Ranger?"

Ranger hugged Stephanie gently and whispered, "You're having my child, I love you Babe." Stephanie looked up shock as Ranger kissed her deeply, "I know Julie will like that, she'll have a little brother or sister."

"Brother!" Sammy said with a smile, "you're having a boy, he told me!" rubbing Stephanie's belly, "He talks to me all the time."

Ranger smiled and picked Sammy up, tickling her stomach, causing her to giggle loudly, "We should go get Julie, let her find out that Babe is having a baby, and go out for frozen yogurt."

"Mmm, chocolate!" Sammy said, hugging Ranger tightly, "let's go get Julie!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It's too quiet," Diesel said softly, as they walked down the long white hallway of the palace, "The Council usually have someone out here waiting for us."

Heidi turned to Diesel and grabbed his hand, "Diesel, I feel something off about this Summons, I think we should be on alert."

The bright sun light poured into the window, letting in the dying sunset. Heidi and Diesel walked up to the double doors that led to the Council room. Diesel opened the door to the Council room and walked into the dark room. Heidi made a sound and said, "Diesel, why is it dark in here? It's never dark."

Heidi and Diesel covered their faces as light flared in the room. Heidi cried out as forces grabbed her by her waist, dragging her away from Diesel, who roared, "Heidi."

"Mortimer, you have failed as your duties as King, and as the Queen's husband, she will be sent to Tibet indefinitely and you shall be revoked as King, and as a warrior, which will be done by death."

Diesel groaned feeling chains wrap around his wrists and ankles. He was forced onto his knees and his head held up by a hand. He grunted in pain as a fist hit him in his face, knocking him out. The last thing on his thought was 'Heidi…'

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi hit the doors with her fist, screaming and yelling to be free. They had placed her back in her rooms, and sealed the doors shut, what were they doing to Diesel? That was her husband! Heidi leaned against the door, sobbing softly and leaning into her hands. She needed Diesel and she needed him now. Heidi looked up from her crying, seeing a piece of paper flutter down in front of her. Heidi leaned forward and pick up the piece of paper. She gripped the paper tightly and then got up, walking over to the hidden door in her rooms. She looked down at the paper and read; "I will help you out, you do not deserve this. Get out of your rooms, using the secret exit and go wait for me by the hidden fountain in the courtyard gardens. ~Lu"

Heidi slide the wall open, and then left her rooms. She walked down the long stone hallway and exit into the quickly darkening courtyard. Lu was waiting for her by the secret fountain that she had put in there centuries ago.

"Lu, what is going on? Where's Diesel?" Heidi asked softly her eyes full of tears, "I need to see him!"

"The Council is going to kill him, at when the moon rises tonight, and they will go get the Princess and send you both off to Tibet," Lu said softly, watching Heidi break down in front of him, "My Queen, there is a way to stop the execution, but it requires that I unblock a memory I've locked away in your head."

Heidi looked at Lu and said, "What?" softly looking at the monk who grabbed Heidi's temples and began to chant. Heidi gasped as she felt memories rush through her head. Memories of extreme, ancient powers that had been locked up tight. Heidi leaned forward, feeling the power thrum through her veins. Heidi gasped, her eyes wide as she saw herself, growing long talons, her canines lengthening into lethal poisonous fangs. What was she? A monster?! Heidi fell to her knees as the power filled her body. She looked up to Lu and whimpered, "What am I? Is this why the Council kept me locked up, like an animal?"

"You are a creature made from shadows, darkness and nightmares; you kill purely for the sport of it." Lu said to Heidi, who leaned against the fountain, "The devil is based off of you, Heidi, you are a dangerous ancient creature, I've unlocked the power within you, and now go, save your husband, use the shadows as your guide."

Heidi gripped herself tightly and then thought of the execution spot that she had seen before. In the dying light, the long shadows wrapped themselves around her and then, she was gone. Lu said a quick prayer and said, "may they all forgive me for what I have done, Mortimer, do your best to qualm the beast I have released."

Diesel grunted in pain as his head was slammed on the stone alter of the execution spot. His arms were chained behind his back, and he was on his knees. He glared up at the man with a black mask on and said, watching him sharpen the axe in his hand, "Aren't you going to give me a blindfold, geez, jerks."

Even in death, Diesel had a joke. There would be no Ranger to save him, and no Jeanne to stop the blade from cutting his head off his neck, shit. His thoughts went to his wife, who should be in Tibet by now. Shit, Heidi and Sammy needed him, and he failed. Now who would watch after them? The Council had been right, he had failed as a Husband and a King. He would accept his death; hopefully, Ranger and Jeanne would take care of Sammy and Heidi, if they ever saw those two again.

Diesel tuned to watch the moonlight on the ground of the stone floor. The shadows were long and black now, shifting to and fro. Wait, shadows didn't sway. Diesel watched as the shadows slid away and form a figure away from the group. Diesel gasped softly, seeing his wife materialize from the shadows, "Heidi?" he whispered, watching Heidi walk to the group. No this woman had amber eyes, but the irises were rimmed black. Her long black hair was whipping around her head. He could see black veins, slide along down her body, was it…was that black blood?

No that was Heidi, she was wearing the same clothes that they had worn when they had arrived hours ago. When had she changed?

A hooded council member turned and gasped, "How did you- who freed the monster in you, my queen?!"

"Husband," Heidi hissed, a long forked tongue gliding out from full lips, "My Husband!"

With a jerk of her head, Heidi had the shadows wrap around the council member and squeeze hard, causing the member to cry out in agony was they were squeezed to death. The body fell down to the ground and Heidi walked over to Diesel. She ripped the chains off him and hugged him tightly, whimpering in contentment. Diesel held her tightly and said, "It's okay Heidi, I'm alive see!"

Heidi looked up and whimpered, "But they try to hurt Husband!" hugging Diesel tightly, "They no hurt you any longer!"

"No they won't, come on, let's go to your rooms, and see if we can get the beast calmed down." Diesel said, leading Heidi away from the stone alter near the edge of the palace.

Diesel watched as Heidi nuzzled his chest, purring in content. He had heard stories about the creature she was. They called her a devil, a monster; this must have been why they had locked Heidi away after she went on a killing spree. She was a creature of death. Heidi looked up at Diesel and asked, "Husband scared of me?"

"No, I'm not scared, I'm just concerned about how you're going to change back." Diesel said with a smile rubbing his wife's back, "Can you change back, think about yourself before you changed."

Heidi gripped Diesel's shirt with her clawed fingers, letting the shadows slide around her. Diesel watched as the shadows slid away to reveal Heidi in a more human form, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Diesel, I killed a council member!" She whimpered, sliding down to the ground, "Oh god, I killed them!"

Diesel held her, as she sobbed softly. He rubbed her hair and said, "Hey, it's okay, Heidi, you did it to protect me. They were going to kill me remember?"

Heidi nodded her head and said softly, "Yeah, but I don't like killing people; I don't like it, why did Lu unblock those damn memories!"

"He unblocked them?" Diesel echoed softly, looking down at Heidi who nodded her head and but her lip, "Must have done it for good reasons Heidi, don't worry, we'll handle this together okay?"

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I don't think the council will try to kill you again, lest they be killed by me, can I have a moment to myself, please."

Diesel kissed Heidi's forehead and said, "I'll be back in a minute, I gotta do damage control and find out what's going on with the Council."

Heidi nodded her head and watched as Diesel walked out her rooms. Heidi got up and went into her bathroom, splashing water on her face. She truly was a monster. She was the monster that parents warned their children at night. She was the monster that would climb into windows and snatch children away. Heidi rolled her eyes and muttered, "I didn't snatch them away, I killed them…well, that's just as bad," Heidi muttered, before she splashed more water on her face. Heidi used a hand towel to wipe her face dry and faltered looking up at the message that appeared on the mirror. Her eyes widened and she screamed loudly, stumbling back into the wall. seconds later, Diesel was in the bathroom. He loomed over Heidi who began to point to the mirror. Diesel turned and swore loud seeing a message, written in blood.

'WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOUR FRIENDS, PLEASE COME TO THE JERSEY WOODS BY MIDNIGHT, MY QUEEN.'

"Who took them!" Heidi snapped grabbing Diesel's arm, "Who Diesel? MORTIMER! WHO TOOK THEM!?"

"Lycans," Diesel said, before he wrapped an arm around Heidi and whisked her off to New Jersey.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Sammy and Julie ran past Stephanie and Jeanne as they raced towards the playground of the park they had walked to. They were waiting for Ranger and Lester to get the frozen yogurt and come to the park to eat it with them. Stephanie smiled and rubbed her stomach. She was pregnant, with a little boy. Her father would be pleased, he always wanted a grandson, and now he would be getting one. Stephanie turned to Jeanne who was rubbing her stomach and looking down at it. Stephanie couldn't believe that she was pregnant too. They would be pregnant together. The two of them had trips to the same gynecologist the same day too, to confirm the pregnancy.

"I can't believe it, a baby, me!" Jeanne said, sitting down on a bench and watching the girls play, "I don't know how I'll be able to do it, it was hell with Heidi. She was a monster when she was pregnant, always angry and snapping people's head off. And she had cravings for kimchee and corn."

Stephanie snorted and said, "Goodness, I hope we're not like Heidi, will we be angry or sweet, during our pregnancy. I bet you'll be an angel Jeanne."

"No fucking way, I'll be plain old Jeanne!" Jeanne said with a smile leaning back on the bench, earning a snort from Stephanie.

"Yes way, you'll be-" Stephanie started, but Jeanne gasped as the end of a gun was forced on the back of Stephanie's head.

"Morelli!" Jeanne snapped standing up, "leave her alone, are you retarded, flashing that damn gun in public I ought to-"

Jeanne cried out in pain as Joe turned the gun to her, and shot Jeanne in her shoulder, causing her to fall back and grip her bloodied shoulder.

"Are you crazy!" Stephanie snapped, going over to Jeanne and holding her wound, "She's pregnant, you shot a pregnant woman!"

Joe eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelt of booze. He waved the gun over to the children and said, "Get the girls over here, now! Or else I'll shoot the bitch again!"

Stephanie turned to Julie and Sammy and said, "Girls, come over here."

Heidi and Julie were over there in a heartbeat, staring in horror at Jeanne and the gun in Joe's hand. Joe motioned for the group to go to his SUV and get in.

"You, get up front!" Joe snapped, to Stephanie who helped Jeanne in the SUV, "Get in or else I'll shoot the older child!"

Sammy sobbed loudly, holding tight to Julie, who began to whimper, staring at the gun. Stephanie climbed into the front seat and buckled up. Once everyone was in the SUV, Joe was driving out the park and onto the interstate. Julie turned to Jeanne, who gripped her arm and asked, "Jeanne are you okay?"

"Just a flesh wound, no bones hit, I'll live," Jeanne said gripping her arm, he teeth clench, "You okay girls?"

"Yeah, Auntie Jeanne," Sammy whimpered holding Julie, "Are we going to die?"

"Hardly doubt it, Morelli, Stephanie is pregnant, are you going to hurt two pregnant women?" Jeanne asked the man watching him raise the gun and point it to Stephanie's stomach, "What are you doing?!"

"I'll just hit her, until that bastard's spawn is gone," Joe said with dazed smiled, "It should have been me, Cupcake, It should be my baby in you, don't worry, we're going to ratify that problem soon."

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sammy shrieked, grabbing the hand that had the gun in it and biting it with her tiny teeth, causing him to roar in pain, "LEAVE AUNTIE STEPHANIE ALONE!"

Jeanne grabbed Joe's face, causing him to swerve on the interstate. The scuffle went on for a while before Joe hit Sammy hard in her face, knocking her out, and he slammed on brakes, causing Jeanne to hit the back of his seat hard, and to let go of his face.

"Sammy!" Julie sobbed, holding the limp child to her, "She's only three, you monster! Wait until Daddy and Diesel get you, I hope they kill you painfully!"

Joe raised the gun and pointed the end of it to Julie's forehead, "You might not be alive to see your precious daddy come and save you with his band of thugs."

"Joe, leave them alone, they're just children." Stephanie started but yelped with Joe hit her in the face.

"You filthy slut, soon, once I give you to the Big Bad Wolf, that spawn in you will be gone, and I fill you up with my child," Joe growled, getting off the interstate, to go into the woods, "Once he had that stupid cunt, I'll be able to have you. That's right, Cupcake, you're all bait to get that stupid cunt to go to the Big Bad Wolf. Once he has her, I'll get you, Cupcake, and as for the others, their death will be slow and painful. I heard they just love children. "

Jeanne wrapped her good arm around Julie, who held Sammy's form tighter and began to sob, "I won't let them touch you, you're safe with me."

"Isn't that precious," Joe said, stopping the SUV in the middle of the woods, "We're here, get out, you stupid whores."

Stephanie held onto Sammy's limp form, as they were led deeper into the woods. She turned to Jeanne and watched the woman, get closer to Joe. Julie leaned against Stephanie and covered her eyes to not see what would happen next. Joe turned around, just in time to see Jeanne's good arm come up and for her fist to hit his throat, hard. The blow was hard enough for him to fall to the ground, gasping for air. Jeanne pounced on his back, and growled, "I don't need two arms to kill you," before she grabbed his hair, which was starting to thin out, and whipped it hard, causing his neck to snap, killing him.

Jeanne got up and said, "Quickly, back to the SUV," to the two that were close by, "We have to leave before the Lycans-"

A howl filled the air, causing them all to turn and watch as several Lycans materialized out of the woods. Julie whimpered and pressed herself into Stephanie, while Jeanne got In front of the two. A handsome man walked out from the group of ragged Lycans and said, "Madam, are you sure you're able to take us all down? With your conditions, you're not in any shape to fight, come quietly and I shall put you all into nice lodgings, until the Queen comes and gets you, since you two are pregnant."

Jeanne faltered and then said quietly to Stephanie and Julie, "Don't make them angry, keep your heads down and don't talk to them, our friends will be here soon."

Julie grabbed Jeanne's hand and whimpered, "I'm scared, are they going to kill us?"

Jeanne turned to Stephanie and Julie, before she said, "I don't know kiddo…." Before they were led off into the forest, to go to the Big Bad Wolf's compound.

TBC….


	28. The Biggest Baddest One of All

(Chapter 28 enjoy, Read and Review please.)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUN!

Chapter 28 Biggest And Baddest One Of all

Ranger knew something was off, the moment they had stepped out the Yogurt shop. Sammy had wanted to go to the park across the street, and Jeanne offered to take her. Julie went with them, as did Stephanie, leaving him and Lester to get their orders. Lester was holding all their orders and walking out behind Ranger, when a single gunshot, near the park, had him dropping everything on the ground. Lester and Ranger were over at the park in seconds.

They were gone; Jeanne, Stephanie and the girls were gone. one of them could possibly be injured too. Lester swore loudly and said, "They were out here for maybe three minutes, who took them?!"

Ranger looked around, there was nothing out of place, the area they were in was being developed near the outskirts of Trenton. It was either the Lycans, or someone close to the Lycans. Either way, Stephanie and the girls were gone. Shit, Stephanie and Jeanne were pregnant too.

"The Lycans took them, let's head back to Rangeman," Range said to Lester, who frowned and nodded his head, "We need to get in contact with Diesel and Heidi."

Ranger didn't need to get in contact with the couple, they were waiting for them on the seventh floor penthouse. Diesel was worrying a hole in the carpet, and Heidi was holding herself, looking out into space.

"They took my daughter," Diesel said, once Ranger closed the door, "They took my child, and from the looks of it Stephanie and Jeanne and Julie."

Diesel cursed loudly at the nod Ranger gave him. Heidi got up and asked, "Why don't I know about these Lycans? I should know about these people, since they know about me, they took my child, for goodness sake."

Diesel grabbed Heidi's arms and said in a soft voice, "You asked Lu to make you forget about the Lycans, they had…done things to you, it was very traumatic, so you asked Lu to make you forget about them."

Heidi grabbed Diesel's shirt, her vision darkening. Why in the hell would she just ask to forget about what happened to her? She vaguely felt herself fall forward into Diesel's arms and then, she fainted, from either shock or something else.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It was the scent of smelling salts that had Heidi awake. She groaned and pushed the hand away from her face saying, "Gross, those things smell yucky."

"well, if you hadn't passed out, we wouldn't have the need to use them." Diesel said, helping Heidi up, "Are you okay? You've never passed out before, except that one time when you were-"

Heidi rounded on Diesel, who turned white as a ghost. No way, they hadn't-no way! Heidi reached down to grab her stomach. She closed her eyes and felt around. It was the little pulse hitting her hands that had her making a sound of happiness.

"Looks like Sammy is going to be an older sibling." Heidi whispered to Diesel, causing Diesel to hug her tightly and kiss her soundly.

"I got you knocked up good," Diesel said with a goofy smile, earning a cuff to his head, "What?! Let's go down to the fifth floor, Ranger is waiting for us there. We better hurry up too, midnight is approaching fast."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie watched as Jeanne applied a healing balm of Sammy's face. There was a big bruise on it, and she had cried about it, saying that it hurt a lot. Stephanie was sure as hell glad Jeanne killed Joe. Who in their right mind would hit a child. If Jeanne didn't kill him, Diesel or Heidi would have done the deed. After all, Sammy was their child. Jeanne had taken care of her shoulder wound, since it was a clean wound. Stephanie had flinched when she saw the wound. Jeanne had snorted and said it was only a flesh wound.

Stephanie held onto Julie, looking around the lavish room they had been locked in. it was fit for a king or a Queen. The furniture was expensive, all of it earth tones. Jeanne had rummaged through the closets and found women's clothing. Who lived in this room before them?

The door to the room opened and the four in the room turned to watch as the leader of the Lycans walk into the room. He looked at each of them and said, "I hope your stay is a nice one, do you like this room? It's for my future wife, I expect her to be here soon."

Jeanne bristled and said, "You monster! As if Heidi would let you touch her! I can't wait for her to come and whip your ass from here to China."

Stephanie turned to Jeanne and then asked, "So, what are you going to do with us, after Heidi comes."

"Well, I'll let my pack play with you, and then kill you off, as for the children, well, I have no use for the older one, but the little one, since she's the Queen offspring, I'll keep her for leverage, to keep the Queen in line." The Big Bad Wolf said, walking around the group

Jeanne snorted and said, "I can't wait for Heidi to kill you all, to put down all you filthy beasts."

"She'll have to deal with all the lavender that's around the place first, oh yes, I know about her affliction with lavender, I highly doubt she'll make it past the first sprig without passing out." The Big Bad Wolf said, with a leer, making Jeanne growl, her eyes darkening in anger, "I can't wait to have fun with her, she'll be a screamer."

"You touch that woman and I'll-" Jeanne started but the Big bad Wolf silenced her with a raised hand and said, 'I highly doubt a pregnant woman, whose now pulling her strength into carrying this baby, will try to stop me."

Jeanne placed a hand on her stomach and stepped back from the Big Bad Wolf, who chuckled darkly and said, "I thought so, I'll be sure that someone brings you some food, expecting mothers need to keep up with their energy, after all."

Stephanie walked over to Jeanne, who growled and turned her head to the side, so she wouldn't watch as the Big Bad Wolf left the lavish room. Stephanie placed a hand on Jeanne's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here."

"I don't want to jeopardize any of us, I think we have to wait." Jeanne whispered her eyes dark, "We wait until, the group comes, I know they will, I highly doubt that Heidi and Diesel will leave us here."

Stephanie led Jeanne to the bed, where Julie and Sammy were huddled together, their eyes full of fear. Sammy reached out and hugged Jeanne saying, "Auntie Jeanne, I'm scared."

Stephanie rubbed Julie's and Sammy's back saying, "We'll be fine, we'll be fine."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi rubbed her abdomen and said to Ranger, Lester and Diesel, "it should be just us, anyone else and they'll be a liability."

Ranger crossed his arms and said, "Are you sure about this, Heidi, four against several dozen Lycans, we might be killed before we even step in the compound."

"We can't have anyone join us," Diesel said, "They're not like us, they'll be killed instantly, Ranger."

Lester looked over to the three and said, "What about me, I can't join you two-"

"You're joining us," Heidi said softly, crossing her arms, "We need you, Jeanne needs you too."

Lester made a sound and said, "Okay, I do need to see Gina…"

Diesel placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder, "What about you and the baby?"

"Baby?" Lester echoed looking at the couple, who smiled and grabbed each other's hand, "Well look at this shit, all the women are pregnant!"

"I'll be fine," Heidi said with a smile, "I'll just, you know, use the shadows, but we need to hurry up and go, its 10:55, and we need to get to the Jersey woods.'

"Grab some guns, and let's head off to the woods, we have to hurry, or else, who knows what will happen to the women." Diesel said, wrapping an arm around Heidi's waist.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"This looks like Jeanne's work," Heidi said, her foot nudging Joe's dead body, "I'm glad he's dead,"

The four looked up at the sound of howling in the deep forest. Heidi gripped Diesel's arm and said, "They know we're here."

Ranger looked over to the three and said, "Let's go, stay close to each other."

They had found the SUV and the body of Joe Morellil on the dirt road that led into the woods. They knew that they were going the right way, but how long would It be, before the Lycans came to them. they were armed to the teeth with weapons. Heidi looked down at the forest floor and said in a soft, voice, "The moonlight is strong tonight."

Ranger turned to Heidi and he swore he saw the shadows shift around her. Ranger looked down at the shadows they made and then he did see the shadows move. How was she doing that? They walked silently for a mile, before a howl, closer than the last one, erupted through the forest. Lester looked around and said, "we must be getting closer."

Heidi covered her mouth and nose, at the sight of lavender popping up around the woods. The new dirt around them meant that they had planned for Heidi to come. Heidi coughed and swayed, leaning on to Diesel , "Diesel, the lavender, you know what to do?"

Diesel held his hand out and covered Heidi's nose and mouth with his free hand, as flames erupted from his fingertips, burning away the lavender. Diesel had to let go of Heidi's face, once he was done. Heidi coughed and said, slapping Diesel, "Shit, trying to kill me you dick! You were suffocating me!"

"Sorry!" Diesel said waving his arms, "I know how much the lavender irritates you and the flames were really intense, don't be surprise if-"

Diesel grunted in pain as an arrow flew out the woods, hitting him in the shoulder, "The fucking Lycans, we attracted them." Diesel said, pulling the arrow out his shoulder, "Let's go."

Lester yelped as arrows flew out the woods at them. Ranger pulled his gun out and fired a few rounds into the woods, killing several Lycans. Diesel held Heidi behind, not wanting her and the baby to get hurt. The arrows were never ending. Heidi gripped Diesel's shirt and whispered, "Diesel, I have to do it, please, when I do, go to the compound and find the others, I'll deal with the leader of the Lycans."

"Holy shit!" Lester wailed, watching shadows wrap around Heidi, before she slid down into a ball of shadows, "What did she?! HOLY SHIT!"

"Get it together!" Ranger barked to Lester, who snapped back to reality. Ranger had to admit, he had heard about monsters that did that, monsters that snatched you up in the night and ate you in one bite. Heidi was one of those monsters. Heidi was a monster, albeit, a kind monster.

Ranger shuddered watching the shadow spilt into several strands, to kill the Lycans that were attacking them. He heard screams and howls of agony and then silence. Diesel slapped Range rin his chest and said, "Come on, our way to the Compound will be hassle free, Heidi just killed all the Lycans."

Lester shook his head and said, "What was that?" walking beside Diesel and Ranger who shuddered at the sight of the bodies of the Lycans. Heidi had used the shadows as knives and literally sliced them apart.

"Heidi," Diesel said to Lester, who nearly fainted at the sight of the bodies, "she's a monster, but she's my monster."

"What kind of monster?" Lester asked, earning a look from Ranger.

"An ancient one, said to have been born inside of the earth's core. Nightmares and horrors come from the monster. It preys on people, with a lust for blood." Ranger said to Lester, who blinked and shook at the chilling tone Ranger took, "I can't believe the woman I use to sleep with is an ancient monster."

"Wait, you banged Heidi?" Lester asked Ranger, earning a nod, "On a scale of one to 10, how was she?"

"I'll answer this one," Diesel said with a leer, "infinity…."

"Holy shit," Lester whimpered as they walked into the forest.

The three looked paused seeing a building in the middle of the forest, where the fuck had this come from? The satellite images they had for the forest had no building here.

"They're magical creatures, Ranger man," Diesel said walking up to the building, "Of course their shit isn't going to pop up on computers and shit."

Ranger looked around, seeing the carnage that Heidi had left. Lester had to cover his mouth. Heidi had shown no mercy, and had slaughtered them. Diesel walked up to the open door and said, "Well, let's go guys, our women are waiting."

Heidi slid into her human form, walking into the open hall room of the compound. It was empty, which it shouldn't be, because the leader of the Lycans was waiting for her, right? Heidi walked over to the chair that held a note on it. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she picked the note up. She flipped it over and read, 'behind you,' before she whipped her her around and cried out as lavender oil was splashed on her, causing her to stumble away and fall to the ground, convulsing. Heidi groaned and vomited bile, trying to rub the oil off her, but it was so fucking slick. Heidi cried out as a strong hand pulled her hair and jerked her head back. She grunted as hot air puffed on her face and a man said with pure malice, "I got you back, red riding hood, and I'm not letting you go."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie and Jeanne pulled the girls behind them, when the door busted open and black shadows poured in. Stephanie had nearly fled, but Jeanne had placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "No, the way that the shadows move…I know those movememnts…"

The shadows left as quickly as they came, and then left. Jeanne picked up Sammy and asked her, "Do you know who that was?"

"Yeah, my mommy," Sammy said with a smile, causing Jeanne to smile.

Stephanie smiled and said, "That was Heidi? No way!" helping Julie up, "what do we do now?"

"We leave," Jeanne said, walking out the bedroom, "Come on, let's go!"

The group quickly left the room and into the silent hallway. Jeanne looked up and down the hallway and then said, "This way," pointing to the left, "this way will lead us to the exit."

Jeanne and Stephanie led the girls down the hallway, covering their eyes at the sight of dead bodies. Who did this? It was like, they were butchered, like meat. Stephanie pressed Julie to her, and covered her eyes as they walked briskly down the hallway. They were so into trying to find a way out that when they turned a corner, they crashed into hard bodies. Jeanne swung out and caught one person in the chin, causing them to grunt in pain.

"Fuck, Borrows, I know you hate me, but shit!" Diesel grunted, causing Jeanne to cry out in surprise.

"Shit, you piece of shit!" Jeanne said, as Sammy screamed, "DA!" and launched herself to her father, who hugged her tightly, "You came to rescue us!"

Diesel had to move out the way as Lester hugged Jeanne tightly and kissed her, rubbing her belly, "Baby, I missed you!"

Jeanne kissed Lester and said, "I missed you too, baby, where's Heidi?"

Diesel winced and said, "She went to confront the-"

"What the fuck," Jeanne snapped, causing Diesel to flinch, "What are you waiting for?! Give us Sammy, and go to your fucking woman!"

Ranger hugged Stephanie tightly and said, "Babe, you Julie, and the baby okay?" ruffling Julie's hair.

"We're great, but right now, Heidi needs our help." Stephanie said, watching Julie launch herself at Ranger.

Diesel gave Sammy to Jeanne, kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry, baby, I'll get mommy and your little brother, or sister back in one piece."

"YOU AND MOMMY ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY?!" Sammy squealed, kicking her feet, "Auntie Jeanne! I'm going to be an older sister!"

Diesel smiled, before he ran down the hallway, exclaiming, "Get those girls out of here!"

Jeanne huffed and said, "As if," before she turned to the group and said, "Well, let's go save the King and Queen albeit one's a monster and the other is a pyromaniac, they're going to need our help."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi cried out as she was thrown across the hall, landing hard on her side. Heidi groaned and rolled onto her back, shaking hard, she was so weak. Thank goodness none of the oil landed on her face. Heidi got up on her hands and knees saying,"Is this how you treat a Queen?"

"No, this is how you treat a Queen who ran away and now is back, I'm just punishing you!" The Big bad Wolf said, kicking Heidi in her side, making her fall onto her wooden floor, "Now that you're here, I really want to taste the goods."

"Fuck you," Heidi wheezed, before she was turned over on her back, feeling her clothes be torn off her, "Get off me, you piece of shit-"

The Big Bad Wolf, slapped Heidi in the face and said, "No sass, young lady!" unbuckling his pants, "You'll just sit here and enjoy it."

"Fuck you!" Heidi snapped, her eyes darkening "Get the fuck off me!"

"I think she told you to get the fuck off her!" Diesel snapped, walking into the hall, his blue eyes hard as ice, "It's not nice to disobey the Queen's order."

The Big Bad Wolf growled and turned to Diesel. It's the fucking fire nut that insulted him. The Queen's King.

"How sweet, the knight in shining armor is here to rescue his damsel." The Big Bad Wolf said, getting up from over Heidi, "Stay here, bitch, if you know what's good for you."

Diesel growled and then walked forward and said, "She's not a fucking bitch, you mangy mutt!" before he launched himself on the Big Bad Wolf, who smirked and charged Diesel.

"Heidi!" Jeanne said, giving Sammy to Lester. The group had made it to the hall and zeroed in on Heidi, who was trying to rub oil off her body, "Shit, Lavender oil, help me try to get this off her."

Jeanne shucked her shirt off, leaving her in only a tank top. She began to try to rub the oil off of Heidi. Thank goodness it had gotten mostly on her clothes. It would be an easy clean. Stephanie pulled her sweater off and gave it to Heidi, who thank her softly and grabbed a crying Sammy. She took one look at the bruise on her face and snapped, "Who hit you baby?"

"The man who took us, that man who was waving a gun around," Sammy sobbed, causing Heidi to look up at Stephanie and Jeanne.

"Joe Morelli," Stephanie said, as Ranger walked close to the fighting pair, "Ranger! They're going to kill each other!"

Ranger jumped out the way as fire flew past their heads, hitting the wall. Lester ushered the group to the exit, saying, "We'll be killed first, before they kill each other."

Heidi turned hearing a cry, and she nearly fainted at the sight of Diesel, flying across the hall, blood flying from three slash wounds from across his stomach. She opened her mouth and screamed, "Diesel! Running over to the man, "Diesel!"

Diesel lifted his shirt up and groaned, looking at the deep wounds on his stomach. The dark blood that seeped from them a dark sign. He would bleed out before he got any help. Heidi whimpered and nuzzled Diesel's face, "No, I won't let you die, husband."

Sammy held on tight to her mother as Heidi took a long claw attached to her finger and sliced her palm wide open. Diesel cried out in pain as black blood dropped on his stomach wounds. The acrid smell of burning skin filled the hall, making everyone gag. Heidi kissed Diesel deeply and said, "It's going to hurt baby," placing her hand on the wounds, causing Diesel to cry out again, the pain so great, that he passed out. Heidi ran a hand through his blond hair. she lifted her hand up and looked down at Diesel, his stomach healed, covered in three angry red scars. Heidi kissed Sammy on her forehead and said, "Mommy needs to kill the bad man okay?"

"Okay mommy, make sure he suffers," Sammy said, her blue eyes turning black, earning a smile from Heidi, "No one hurts Da."

"That's mommy's little hell raiser." Heidi said, watching as Lester and Ranger hoisted Diesel up, "get them out of here, Carlos, Lester."

Jeanne grabbed Sammy and said to Heidi, "What are you going to do, Heidi?"

"I'm going to show the Big Bad Wolf which one of us is really the biggest and baddest one of all." Heidi said softly, her eyes turning black, "No one touches what is mine."

Stephanie could only watch as the shadows wrapped around the woman. The lights flickered on and off, the floor rumbled and Heidi hissed, "Get out now, or else you'll never leave."

The group needn't be told twice. They were out the compound in record time. Just as they left the compound, the building was enveloped in shadows and a roar filled the area, shaking the forest. Stephanie gripped Julie and Ranger as the ground rumbled. She turned to Ranger and gasped, "What was that?"

"The monster filling its belly," Ranger said softly, making Stephanie gasp and asked, "Heidi…ate him?"

"No, not in that sense…but, gruesome either way." Ranger said softly, hugging Stephanie, "Heidi is a monster, Stephanie, a force not to be reckoned with."

It went silent for a minute, everything was silent, even the woods. Everyone held their breath, watching a figure walk out the compound. It was a woman, or a creature that looked like a woman. It licked their claws clean, before they shook them into blunt fingers. The creature shook its head, causing black eyes to turn amber, and for long hair to settle down. Lethal teeth shrank into blunt teeth and Heidi walked up to them, smiled and said, "Big Bad Wolf is gone, I always win the who is the biggest and baddest one of all game. You can't beat a monster now, can you!"

TBC…


	29. Angel Epilouge

(The Last Chapter is here, enjoy! it was fun writing this, but now it's done. read and review please.)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

Chapter 29 Angel

Heidi never did tell them how she killed the Big Bad Wolf, everyone had some sort of guess, but Heidi would never acknowledge it, or she would hum deep in her chest and walk away. Monsters had to keep their secrets after all. The only person who knew how Heidi killed the Bid Bad Wolf was Sammy, but she wasn't saying anything either. She was her mother, through and through. Ranger took care of Joe's body and his SUV. He called his 'clean-up' crew to do the deed. They were quick and efficient. Joe's body would never be found, and his car had been chopped up into several brand new cars. Diesel had yet to wake up from his crude healing, and wasn't expected to wake up for a bit, so they rode back into Trenton in Rangeman SUVs.

Sammy pressed her hand into Heidi's stomach and said, "They're too young to talk now mommy, but I hope I have a little sister! Did you know I was a girl before I was born mommy?"

"I did, you were very talkative, around the 2nd month." Heidi said, as Julie and Sammy rubbed her stomach, "I wonder if this little one will be talkative too, I hope they're as sweet as you and bright as you."

They were lounging in the penthouse living, beside Diesel's prone form. It had been a day and half since the Big Bad Wolf had been killed, and Diesel had yet to wake up. The group had been scared, but reassured them that all that was going on was a transformation of such. Heidi should have warned Diesel that her blood was poison, and when it came in contact with other people, it changed them into what she was. A quick and easy way to create other monsters. If she hadn't had done it, Diesel would be dead by now, so no, she didn't regret changing him into what she was.

Sammy jumped off the couch Heidi was on and ran over to Jeanne saying, "Auntie Jeanne, your babies are super talkative, all three of them!"

"Three?" Lester croaked, before he fainted. The poor man had walked back from the kitchen with some snacks when he heard what Sammy said.

"Triplets?" Jeanne yelped, her face red, hands on her stomach, "No way! Triplets, three hell raisers!"

"Don't bring them over to our place Jeanne," Stephanie said with a smile, leaning into Ranger's embrace, "If they're like you two, they're going to be the spawn of Heidi."

"Hey, I'll have you know, I am not that bad!" Heidi pouted, turning her head to the side, arms crossed, "Give me a break, Jeez!"

The group laughed and paused, hearing Diesel groan and shift from his perch on the couch beside Heidi. Heidi turned to the man, and said, "Come on now, Mortimer, time to wake up and smell the bacon."

"So fucking hungry," Diesel moaned, sitting up and looking at Heidi, "I feel like I haven't eaten in months."

"That's just the need for flesh," Heidi said, helping Diesel up, "Come with me, we'll satisfy that hunger."

"What are you talking about baby?" Diesel asked, as Heidi led them to the kitchen, "Need for flesh?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Heidi said in a soft voice so no one else could hear, "You're one of my kind now. I had to do something, or else you would have died there, now I know you'll never die. And you'll never get sick or anything."

Diesel lifted his shirt to look down at the scars, they were black now, three jagged black scars that would linger there forever. Heidi placed a hand on his stomach and said, "Don't worry, I like a man with a battle scars."

Diesel smiled and said, "Well, I prefer monsters to women, I guess we can deal with this," before he kissed Heidi.

Stephanie watched as Heidi and Diesel kissed each other and walked into the kitchen together. To think, two months ago, she was alone and depressed. All it took was hitting a Queen and taking care of her to get the family that she wanted. Stephanie knew now that she would never be alone. Stephanie watched as Jeanne let Julie and Sammy touch her stomach with pride, with Lester looking on with a beaming smile.

"Babe, we're always going to be together, you'll never be alone again, we'll all make sure of it." Ranger said, kissing Stephanie's temple, his ESP in full swing, "You have all these people looking out for you, and who love you. We'll make sure you never feel that way again."

Stephanie nodded her head and leaned against Ranger's chest, "I know that now, and it's all thanks to an Angel in disguise."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

25 Years later

Sammy was a nervous wreck. Here she was 28 years old, in human years, about to marry her destined soul mate! She use to use say as a child that her and Ferdinand Manoso would be together, and now they would be. Of course it was meant to be, they did have a bond. They could talk to each through thought, feel what the other was feeling and they could heal each other, only soul mates could that, that's what her Da told her. she was so excited, but scared at the same time.

"Sammy, calm yourself down!" Julie Manoso, her maid of honor said, hugging the woman, "You're wearing a hole through the carpet."

Sammy turned to the person she considered her older sister and smiled. Being in Switzerland had done wonders for them all. Her mother use to tell them all that it was the water and air that kept them young, but Sammy had a feeling that it was her mother's doing. She did say, after all, that they would never be separated. Julie had grown into a stunning woman, becoming the head doctor in the Palace. She had yet to settle down, at the age of 37, but she did comment about a man catching her eye, but no matter how much poking and prodding Sammy did, Julie would never tell her.

"You look beautiful," Stephanie said, with a smile, fixing the head piece Sammy wore, "My little Sammy, grown up and getting married, you better hurry up and give us grandchildren."

"Mom!" Margaret Manoso whined, covering her ears, "Eww, I'm 14, I shouldn't be hearing these things! Gross."

Stephanie and Ranger only had two children, Ferdinand and Margaret, who at 14 was going through the motions of being a teenager. With her mother's bright blue eyes and curly hair and with her father's mocha latter skin, she would grow up into a beautiful woman.

The triplets, Roxanne, Queenie and Sophia all pulled at Margaret's hair singing, "They're going to have sex! They're going to have sex!" making Margaret yelp and hide behind the identical triplet's mother, Jeanne.

"All right you three stooges, now cut that out," Jeanne snapped, causing the triplets to stand straight, "You three better behave, or I'll see to it that Lu whips you into shape."

The triplets were only at the Palace for the wedding, before they were back off to Tibet, to continue their training to manipulate minds. At 24, they were the youngest mind benders ever. Lu had taken them under his wing and personally saw to their training.

Heidi chuckled softly, from her spot on the settee in the dressing room. She watched as the women in the room fussed over Sammy and her wedding dress, which was the same one Heidi wore to marry Diesel. It was a white silk dress that was off the shoulder. It curved Sammy's body and fell behind the girl in a somewhat short train. Her short hair had been curled and pinned, leaving only a few wisps of hair to fall around her head. Sammy had on a light lip tint and eye liner to make her blue eyes stand out. She looked like a real princess, if only for today.

Heidi got up and walked over to her daughter, who hugged her and nuzzled her face into Heidi's gold dress, "Mommy, I'm so nervous! Were you like this when you married Da?"

"Yes I was," Heidi said, smoothing out Sammy's hair, "Don't worry, you and Ferdinand were meant to be, just like Diesel and I, okay?"

Sammy nodded her head and said, "Okay, mommy," just as the door to the dressing room opened, and Sammy's younger sister, Yoko, who was the second oldest of Heidi and Diesel's group of 10 children pop her head in and said, "Ma, hurry up and get Sammy out here, it's time!"

"Okay, Yoko," Sammy said, rubbing her stomach, "I'm ready."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel sat beside his wife, watching his daughter dance with her new husband. He couldn't believe that his eldest child had flown the nest and had gotten married. He did have five more children under the age of 16 running about, but Sammy was his first and the bond they had was special. He wasn't going to tear up and cry now. Ferdinand looked just like his father, but with softer edges and a bright smile. That was his Sammy's doing, made him mean as a puppy and twice as friendly.

"Come on Diesel," Lester said, slapping Diesel's back, "We're family now, we ought to celebrate, you and Carlos are brothers…somewhat, I think."

Carlos shook his head wrapping an arm around Stephanie saying, "Santos, like I want to be brothers with this loon."

"Hey!" Diesel snapped turning from the dancing couple, "I'm not crazy! I happen to be unique."

"Tell that to someone who believes that bullshit," Lester snorted into his drink, "You're a fucking pyromaniac."

Heidi rolled her eyes as the men began to argue between themselves. She turned to Stephanie who smiled and hugged her. They were family now, watching Ferdinand and Sammy together, it was like watching two puzzle pieces fit. They were meant to be, destined to be together. Stephanie and Heidi were glad they found out at an early age, or it could have been heartache for the both of them.

"They're going to be just fine," Stephanie said, wiping the tear that fell down Heidi's cheek, "I know they will."

"It's just that I remember her being 3 and cuddling up to me as I read her a story." Heidi sobbed softly, wiping her nose, "I may have several children, but Sammy was my first, and now she's gone!"

"You still have me!" Stephanie said, hugging Heidi who hugged her back, "You'll always have me."

"Yep," Heidi said with a watery smile, "I'll always be your Angel."

The End


End file.
